


The Truth is Out...

by FoxyLoxy



Category: The X-Files RPF, gillovny - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-08
Updated: 2017-12-23
Packaged: 2018-02-28 17:33:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 70,397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2741075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FoxyLoxy/pseuds/FoxyLoxy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Are they or aren't they? The truth is... out there? in here? Well, let's look into it with David and Gillian and draw our own conclusions, shall we?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. We've come a long way

**Author's Note:**

> What started as a joke between two friends now turned into a fun story to write.   
> I'll try to update it regularly, but work and personal life will most likely get in the way and updates might not be as frequently as I'd like, so.... bear with me here people :)  
> Oh, do I need a disclaimer of some sort? I've never written RPF before, but let's try a little something: this is not for profit, this is a piece of fiction for entertainment purposes only, no harm or disrespect is intended to the characters involved, yadda, yadda, yadda... I guess that about covers it ;)  
> Any ideas or situations you feel worth exploring to make this story more entertaining? Drop a comment and I'll try to work it into it ;)

**NEW YORK CITY, NY**  
**OCTOBER 13, 2013 - Early morning  
**

She woke up first.

Her eyes blinked open and she gazed blearily about her, trying to figure out what had changed. Something was certainly different. Behind her, the bed dipped and something moved beneath the covers. Her eyes fluttered as she struggled to clear the sleep from them, trying to make sense of her surroundings. She felt a little disoriented. Blinking lazily a few more times, realization suddenly dawn on her. She smiled as recollection welled her drowsy mind and everything slipped easily into place.

David.

_David's bed._

She was lying in _his_ bed.

He was behind her, his soft snoring breaking the still silence in the room. She smiled slowly and a wave of extreme content washed over her. She and David had made love the night before, in his living room, then in his bed, after they got home from dinner following the event at the Paley Center. And it had been – well, it had been pretty fucking mind-blowing actually.

Gillian shifted a little as she came more fully within her body and felt the slipperiness between her legs, remnant from the powerful orgasms he had elicited from her. She turned her head slowly, her eyes finding David still sleeping soundly.

God, he was beautiful.

His hair was rumpled and spiked out in a hundred directions, his jaw slightly slack from slumber. She was snuggled against him, her back against his chest, one of his legs in the middle of hers and his arm possessively hung over her middle. She could barely move. _I could get used to this,_ she thought, marveling at how comfortable she felt waking up next to him. She had almost forgotten how this felt like after so many years apart.

Admiring his manly face, now marked with aging wrinkles and grey hairs on his slight stubble, her mind wandered to a different time. Her memories have always been a sour spot, shitty and sketchy at best. But the one thing she proudly remembers to this day is when they met.

She was 24. The remnants of her teenage year's rebellious streak added to the impulsiveness and restlessness that run in all twenty-something coursed through her veins. So it came as no surprise when she fell in bed with David right off the bat.

They had just gotten the parts on The X-Files, which they'd been fairly certain would tank after one season. A show about aliens, unexplained phenomena and government conspiracies? Yeah, right. Boy, little did they know. At that point they'd been just so happy to land a steady job, and in primetime television, that they couldn't care less about the rest.

She remembered their audition process. How he had approached her, a smug grin plastered on his face, and offered to run lines with her. How she had felt enraptured by being so at ease with him, even though her insides were twisting and knotting with anxiety. He had been kind, attentive, disarmingly charming and dangerously flirty. And the chemistry. God, the immediate chemistry was mind-blowing.

The successful audition and the positive aftermath then led to celebratory drinks. They were not drunk when they left the bar, but the alcohol had lowered their inhibitions considerably. Next thing they knew, clothes were hastily thrown all over as they stumbled over the bed of a nearby hotel, followed by a mind-bending sex rally.

_She was flushed all over, like a fever had hit and kept rising. She was trembling with pure lust and excitement and by the looks of him, and the heat coming off of his body, he seemed to be feeling just the same._

_"I'm pretty sure... [pants heavily] that we are not supposed... to be doing this,” she said breathlessly when he entered her, his hot mouth assaulting her neck._

_[grunts] “Do you want me... to stop? Just... [pants]...uuuggh... say the word,” he offered._

_“Fuuuck," she moaned loudly as his finger found her clit and he began teasing it in a torturous rubbing. "No, just... don’t stop... or I’ll have to... to... fucking kill you,” she said half joking, half threatening._

_“More like... killing me... by fucking... don’t you think?” he was closer to his release and sped up his thrusts to bring her with him._

_“Are you always... ooooh fuck, I’m close... are you always... this funny... during sex [gasps for air] or is it just... me?” her whole body started to convulse as her orgasm neared._

_“Always [thrusts]... the best [thrusts] ... for my [thrusts]... co-star [thrusts], aaahh fuuuck,” he finished in an explosion of pleasure. She followed suit._

She's got addicted to him right there and then. He was smart, intelligent and extremely funny, in a way that made her giggle like a 13-year-old with a crush on the high school senior. And though sporting an adorable boyish face, he was already 32 and way more experienced than her. Needless to say, the sex has always been incredible.

They'd had a promising start and carried on their little affair for a good part of the first season. Late night visits to each other's trailers were a constant. Sometimes they'd have sex until the wee hours of the morning; other times they would simply fall sleep in each other's arms after an exhausting working day. Soon, however, the heavy shooting schedule caught up with them and its effects eventually began to take its toll. Mood swings emerged on both parts and began to interfere, although mildly at that point, with their work.

Until one day Chris Carter saw her leaving David's trailer at 2:30 in the morning, eyes red and swollen. They both had call sheets at 5:00. So after they'd wrapped for the day, Chris called them into his trailer and said bluntly: "I don't know exactly what's going on between the two of you, but whatever it is you either work through your shit or put an end to it altogether. The show is getting recognition and I don't want your shit getting in the middle and ruining it. Besides, you do remember there's a clause in your contracts preventing you from getting... romantically involved. Please, don't make me use it against you guys."

And so it'd ended. There was too much at stake for both of them at that point. After that everything seemed to move in fast forward mode. She met Clyde on set, got married only three months into the relationship and found herself pregnant just a few weeks later. Strangely enough, David had been the first one she told. She’d been scared shitless and could see in his own eyes the fear and insecurity reflected on hers. He had comforted and reassured her the best way he could, even though the news had made his knees buckle, as he would recall years later. They'd both known that everything was going to change from there on. And it did.

Her unexpected pregnancy had changed the show's directions. Barely 10 days after she'd given birth she was already back on set. In the following months the pressure upon her became almost unbearable. She’d struggled a lot. Post-partum depression, panic attacks and crying fits were just some of the things she's had to fight against. All born out of fear of being unable to juggle everything at once. It’d been a dark time for her. But she was resilient and eventually pulled through. Having a baby that early on had kept her grounded. Knowing she had a little person to look after to, someone who was totally dependable, forced her to put her priorities in order. And Piper had always come first.

Then in 1997 her unstable, shaky marriage finally crumbled. She and Clyde were tired of trying to make things work. Their hearts were definitely not in it anymore. So calling it quits had been the best decision. It hadn't been easy, though. Not because she was heartbroken or anything, but because her daughter would grow up with a broken family. Fortunately, it had all turned out just fine. With the help and support of her family, she was able to minimize the impact of the separation on Piper.

David, on his part, had also moved on with his life after their brief affair was over. Several girlfriends had made their way to his résumé, some of them had even guest starred on the show. But by the Golden Globes in 1997, they found themselves unattached again. Her divorce had been fresh news and she’d dreaded facing a horde of journalists to comment on that. She'd considered not attending the event, even though she'd been nominated for an award.

Thankfully David had stepped in and offered to accompany her to the ceremony, since he was also running for the same category. And that was when they'd slipped and stumbled into bed again. His initial friendly comfort and support quickly turned into something more animalistic. It had begun on their way to the ceremony, with a heated make out session in the limo. And ended in a hotel room with lots of champagne to celebrate their awards and a frantic, but passionate and caring sex marathon. Through all their shit they'd still managed to maintain their bond intact. But it had not been enough for a second attempt. Their work load continued to put a strain on their fragile relationship. It was either work or their personal interests.

By 1998 their relationship had deteriorated considerably and hit the shitstorm of all times. He had met Téa through a common friend and got married following a eight-week courtship. In secret. He had neither call her beforehand nor invited her to the private ceremony. She could never blame him, though. It was exactly what she’d done when she eloped and married Clyde in Hawaii. Yeah, payback was a bitch indeed. But it didn't hurt any less.

Then the show moved from Vancouver to LA, attending David's demand to be closer to his family. The shooting schedule got even worse as they'd begun shooting the first movie in parallel to the series. Their moods had hit the worst, to the point they couldn't barely look at or talk to each other off screen. Amazingly enough, though, they've always managed to leave their crap outside. Once they were on set and in character, all was forgotten. That's how their fascinating chemistry and bond worked.

But David had grown tired of it all and wanted it out. By the end of the 7th season, in 2000, she learned David wouldn't be coming back in a full capacity. That was when she found herself carrying the show alone when the last season finally hit, in 2002. Aside from directing an episode, David had returned only for the final one. She could still remember, to this day, how emotional they both had been on the last day of shooting. After all, they were ending nine years of their lives. Through all the shit they'd faced, one thing remained strong: their unquantifiable chemistry. Only they knew what those nine years had been like, and what had cost them, both personally and professionally.

And so they'd parted again. She'd made the decision to move back to London after the show ended. She and David had tried their best to keep in touch during that time, exchanging a few e-mails when time allowed. Until they finally reunited in 2007. Fox had given the green light for a second X-Files installment and the shooting would take place in Vancouver. During that five-year gap she had gotten married again, only to be divorced eighteen months later. It was the same year she’d met Mark and, soon after, welcomed their first child together.

As filming began in 2007, she and David noticed how much they'd changed during the time they spent apart and how it did wonders to improve their relationship. Shooting in Vancouver again had brought back all sort of nostalgic memories from their earlier days.

In a freezing cold December night, she found herself knocking on his trailer after a strenuous working day. She was tired, emotionally drained and in desperate need to unwind a bit. He got himself a scotch and poured her a glass of wine to help her relax. Neither of them was much into drinking, but that was exactly what they'd needed that day. They started talking, reminiscing the old days and catching up on the new ones. Then familiarity and loneliness hit, one thing led to another, and soon it turned into a mess of crumpled sheets, tangled limbs and sweat bodies.

_She blamed it on the wine._

_It was the wine talking when she straddled his lap as soon as he began kissing her softly._

_It was the fucking wine talking when she took the lead and removed his shirt, placing tiny kisses in his chest and teasing his nipples in the process._

_And it was definitely the wine talking when he played her nipples into hardness with one hand while feeling her embarrassingly wet folds though her panties with the other... and she let him._

_"Daviiiid," she moaned softly, "this is so wrong. We should stop," she tried, her tone of voice betraying her own words._

_"I know," he mumbled through her neck, his skillful mouth continuing the delicious path to her earlobe, licking and nibbling all along, in a way he knew drove her insane. "You know the drill, Gillian. Just say the word," he said in an aroused bedroom voice._

_"Shiiit," she gasped as he finally slipped his hand inside her panties and found her bundle of nerves. "I'll say it again... uuughh, this is wrong, David, so wrong... but it feels so fucking right, aaaahhh," she moaned a little louder when he hit a sweet spot as two fingers slid inside. In and out. In and out._

_"Mmm hmm... glad to know we're still in sync. Like-minded, Gillian, that's what we still are on this," he replied in earnest, lifting from the small sofa and carrying her to bed with him, their mouths passionately connected all the way._

It had been a one-time thing and neither of them ever commented or discussed the reasons or implications behind it.

A couple of days later Mark had unexpectedly showed up for a surprise visit. And a little over a month later she found herself pregnant with her third child. The repercussion of that week's events was a conundrum that plagued her to this day. But she'd made the decision, a long time ago, to not solve the puzzle. The result of the math equation could be disastrous and change absolutely everything. To fairly good or to horribly bad. She was not willing to bet, though. Better to leave things as they were.

2012 came bringing remarkable but not at all unexpected changes. Once again she and David were unattached. Her split from Mark had been publicly announced on David's birthday. It could've passed as mere coincidence. But it was not. Her decision had been consciously made. She wanted it to be a kind of message to him. A signal, in fact. That maybe, just maybe, they could give it another go and make something work this time. Because deep down she'd known his second separation would be final this time around.

And then 2013 happened. Brilliant and amazingly so. The events following the San Diego Comic Con had been the turning point in their relationship. It was when they've deliberately decided to take a hold of their fate, change the path and embrace the future. And so they did. Beautifully.

_The soft knock on the door startled her. She'd been talking to her daughter on the phone for the past twenty minutes. David had dropped her off at her hotel an hour earlier, after their quiet and private dinner at her favorite Thai restaurant following their panel at the Comic Con._

_She'd barely had any time to register his presence before he was on her, kissing her hard and feverishly, his mouth devouring her. She unconsciously dropped her now disconnected phone on the floor, her hands free to circle his neck and thread her fingers into his short but soft hair. His large hands started a frenetic roaming all over her body, the intensity of his actions pushing her against the near wall, her head hitting it with a thump._

_"Ooww," she complained, but kept her mouth attached to the hollow of his throat. "David, what's gotten into you?"_

_"Sorry," he offered as an apology, his breathing charged with arousal. "I know we'd set up to meet in October... but you've been teasing me all day long, Gillian. I couldn't wait till then."_

_She smiled against his lips. "Well, do you hear me complaining?"_

_She gasped as his relentless sweet assault continued, his hand now clutching the back of her thigh to close it around his waist. Her black dress offered easy access on the bottom half, so he crept his hand up her thigh and found her moist center, feeling the heat radiating from it through her panties._

_"Shit, you're so wet. So wet... only for me," he panted in her ear._

_"David, fuuuck," she moaned when he started teasing her clit through the fabric and pushed back on his hand. His mouth was now exploring her neck, small and soft bites making her moan louder. That triggered his further reaction and he ripped away her panties without much effort. "Son of a bitch," she panted, "that was La Perla, you ass."_

_He looked at her then, a wicked, predatory smile on his face. "You have a birthday coming next month, don't you. I'll give you a new one," he said teasingly._

_And then they were in bed, him buried to the hilt inside her, their sweat bodies sliding against each other in a pleasure race towards ecstasy. She screamed his name as she came. He grunted and groaned, mixing a long string of curses and some distorted version of her name in between._

Jesus, they've definitely come a long way.

If twenty years ago someone had come to her and told her that twenty years later she would end up lying in his arms in a peaceful contentment she'd have laughed hysterically in their face.

Gillian was brought back from her trip down memory lane by his heated breath nuzzling the base of her neck. He continued his ministrations by placing tiny, moist kisses behind her earlobe, then slowly descending her vertebrae. His morning erection was shamelessly poking her bottom.

She smiled lazily. His level of stamina blew her mind. How he still managed to go three rounds in less than 24 hours was beyond her. _And he's 53 years old, for fuck's sake_ , she thought amused. Not that she's complaining.

She felt a warm tingle starting between her legs. But she was determined to play with him and just lay there still, feigning sleep. She just wanted to see how far he would go with his teasing.

His left hand continued its caresses down her left arm in a feather-like touch, his lips moving agonizingly slow towards her shoulder. She shuddered imperceptibly and turned over to his side, eyes still shut, kicking the blankets off her legs and exposing the smooth, soft skin of her thighs and hips to his eager eyes. He then noticed that the movement also revealed a breast and he was unable to stop himself from reaching his hand down to softly brush over her nipple.

Unable to keep up her charade any longer, she opened her eyes then and saw his lips form a sweet smile before he gently touched them to hers. She parted her lips and he slid his tongue into her welcoming mouth, their tongues meeting as they kissed passionately. She felt his body float down on top of her and immediately wrapped her arms around him, running her hands over the bare skin of his back.

She pulled back first. "Morning," she greeted him softly.

"Morning, beautiful," he replied in a thick, sleepy voice.

"Beautiful, huh? To what do I owe such a nice compliment at this early hour?" she asked amusingly.

"What, now I need some kind of justification to compliment you?" he replied in mock indignant.

She chuckled. "Of course not. I'm just not... used to it, I guess. I mean, you've never been very vocal about expressing your feelings, David, and you know it. But it's nice, I like it," she smiled and nibbled his lower lip softly.

"Well, good. You'd better get used to it, cuz there's a lot more from where that came from," he smiled genuinely.

"Hmm, really? Tell me more then," she whispered in a raspy voice.

"How about if I just show you for now," he offered and took hold of her lips again.

Her mouth opened to his eagerly, allowing his tongue to plunge deep inside and twine with hers. She kissed him hungrily, needily and he grasped the back of her head with one large hand and held her still, taking over the kiss forcefully and obliging her to submit to what his lips and tongue demanded of her.

His legs were between hers, their bodies pressed together tight and she could feel his rock hard erection pressing against her as they kissed. He groaned against her lips as the head of his throbbing member slipped between her already wet folds, coming into contact with her clit.

Not able to wait any longer and craving to have him inside her she moved her hips, tilting her pelvis slightly to allow his cock to enter her. He teased her, only easing in the head and pulling out again, then rubbing her clit with his cock again before sliding into her, this time a little deeper than before.

"Daviiiiid," she whined, panting heavily, "stop... teasing me."

He snorted in amusement. _Son of a bitch_ , she cursed silently.

She then slid her hands down his back to his ass, grabbing his hips and pulling him toward her. She desperately wanted him to fill her completely.

Pulling back one more time, he moved to kneel between her legs and, grabbing her ankles and raising them in the air, he spread her legs wide. She moaned as she felt him slip between the lips of her wet cave and enter her, her muscles gripping his cock tight as he slid his entire length deep inside.

Slowly he started to move and she felt him pulling in and out of her.

"Aaaaahh... oh god, David. You're killing me here. Oh, fuck, this is so good, don't stop," she half-pleaded, half-demanded when he hit a sweet spot.

She grabbed at her breasts, squeezing and pinching on her nipples and just about blowing his mind in the process.

"Talk about killing someone here, Gillian. Jesus," he groaned loudly.

Now it was her time to smile wickedly. _Two can play this game, asshol_ e, she thought triumphantly.

Not one to back down from a challenge, David then glided one hand down over her body to rub at her clit. When she arched her back, uttering his name long and loud, he knew he had her. Her orgasm started to build faster as he thrust harder into her. He felt her inner muscles contracting around him, milking his cock fiercely. He started to unravel.

"Ohgodohgodohgodohgod, David, yes, hmm, oh yeeeees," she chanted as he pushed her over the edge.

"Let it go, Gillian," he was panting harder now, sweat gleaming in his forehead. "C'mon, babe... come for me," he encouraged her while locking his lips to hers again.

Her cries were muffled by his mouth and her body convulsed beneath him. He sped up his thrusts and exploded inside her right after, his warm seeds bathing her womb. Gasping and panting, he collapsed on top of her, his spent cock still buried inside. He still supported most of his weight to avoid crushing her.

"It's your time to let go, David," she offered a little breathlessly. "Don't worry, you won't crush me." She combed her small fingers through his hair in a sweet caress.

Very gently he eased himself on top of her. It never ceased to amaze him how much her petite form could take. She was a strong woman through and through.

"You're amazing, you know that?" he said as soon as his breathing returned to normal.

"Well, it takes two, so... yep, we're pretty fucking amazing," she smiled widely at him. Her hands were now running up and down his back, soothing him.

He chuckled. "You're right. We are. Always have been, actually."

"Hmmm, not always. I mean, we also fucked up big time, didn't we" it was statement more than a question.

"Yeah. We did. But that's called growing up. We can't expect to succeed or make the right decisions all the time. In fact, I believe failures are what keep us moving forward. We learn from our mistakes. It took us a long time to get here, and we are bound to still make some mistakes along the way. We're only human. But for all it's worth, I don't have any regrets," he said in honesty, looking at her carefully before laying his next question. "Do you?"

"We did come a long way, didn't we," she offered tenderly, then looked straight into his hazel eyes, now a post-orgasmic darker shade of green. "No, David. No regrets here. All the good, the bad and the ugly is what brought us here," she smiled, tracing her fingers down his jaw line, then his lips. "I could never, ever regret you, David. And more especially, us."

She brought his head down to hers, kissing him lingeringly and sweetly. He hummed softly at the back of his throat, the sound reverberating through her, and she smiled against his lips.

Yup. Definitely a long way. But sweet Jesus, what a journey.

"Gillian, much as I'd love to stay in bed and ravish you all day, we need to get moving. We still have the panel on the New York Comic Con and I have some prior engagements to attend to," he said.

"Yeah, of course. I'll get back to my hotel, get some rest. I'll meet you at the Javits Center later," she replied.

"I'll be meeting my mother for lunch and then pick up the kids at a game. Téa is out of town on business until later in the evening." He dreaded on bringing his estranged wife's name into any conversation with her. But Gillian was a very straightforward and assertive woman, so if it made her uncomfortable on any level she'd just come out and say it.

"That's nice. Send my regards to your mother, will you," she smiled warmly and turned to go into the bathroom to get cleaned up. She felt stickier than super glue.

"Hey, what do you say about coming with me for lunch?"

She stopped dead on her tracks and turned back to him. "What?"

"Yeah, that would be nice. I know my mother would love to see you again. It's been almost twenty years since you last met her," he smiled.

"What? David, no. Don't you think that would be... I don't know, weird? I mean, you're not even divorced yet, what would your mother think of me?" That was a feeble response and she knew it. She was grasping at straws.

"She won't think anything, Gillian. And you know why? 'Cause I've already told her about you," he said nonchalantly.

Her eyes widened in surprise. "You did what??? David, are you fucking crazy? Oh my God," she said exasperated.

David just laughed at her predicament. He took a couple of steps towards her, closing their distance, and then enveloped her in his arms. She offered no resistance and circled her arms around his waist. "You're making a mountain out of a molehill, Gillian," he said though her hair, his chin resting on her hairline. "It'll be all right, you'll see. Do it for me. For us. Please?" he asked gently, pouting a little for effect.

She gave him her signature Mona Lisa smile. "Oh, alright. Fine, I'll go. Stop pouting, you big baby," she giggled.

"I knew you wouldn't resist my charming pout," he chuckled. "Now let's get our asses moving," he said slapping her rear playfully before she disappeared into the bathroom.

Yup, what a journey indeed.


	2. A Matter of Trust

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OMG, I'm so very sorry for taking this long to update! Life just got in the way. But to make it up to you guys I wrote a long chapter. And just so you know, I'm halfway through the third one, so hopefully you won't have to wait forever again lol!  
> Hope you like it and drop a comment for further encouragement ;)

**NEW YORK CITY, NY**  
**OCTOBER 13-14, 2013**

The Javits Center, where the New York Comic Con is held every year, was absolutely crowded with eager and excited fans of all kinds by the time David arrived at the small private parking lot. During lunch, David had come up with a creative idea for a gift to Chris Carter for his birthday, which Gillian enthusiastically approved on the spot.

As soon as they appeared on the stage where their panel would take place - for the absolute delight and joy of thousands of fans - David made his request: a Happy Birthday choir to be sung by the audience. Upon his command, the crowd happily obliged, and in unison a choir of Happy Birthday was formed. David, with a little help from an overexcited, giddy Gillian, registered the whole thing on his phone for later submission to Chris.

His impromptu gift over, they finally sat down, and David wholeheartedly joked. “I know where I’m coming for my birthday”. The audience cheered wildly and then he added amusingly. “I wonder what my mother would say to this.”

Gillian’s response was so spontaneous and carefree that she didn't even realize how it could be interpreted by curious followers. “She would say ‘Only three thousand people?’” And those were his mother’s exact words not three hours earlier.

_They arrived at the charming small bistro around 1:20 pm and found his mother already seated in the selected table, just waiting for them. The bistro located on the Upper East Side had been her choice. It was close to her home and belonged to a longtime, trustworthy friend. Being aware of her son’s celebrity status, as well as his equally well-known companion, Margaret Miller wanted a place where privacy and discretion ruled._

_With his hand on the small of her back, David gently guided Gillian toward the table. He greeted his mother with an affectionate kiss on her forehead and, after the customary pleasantries were exchanged, he pulled the chair out for Gillian to sit. A close-lipped, thankful smile spread across her face._

_“Oh, I’m so glad you could make it to lunch. I know you have a busy afternoon ahead of you,” Margaret said in a still distinguishing Scottish accent._

_David smiled kindly at his mother, his gesture mirroring the one in Gillian’s face. She glanced at him first before replying. “We’re happy to be here too, Ms. Miller-” she started but was interrupted by his mother with a raised hand._

_“Please, dear, call me Meg. No need for formalities between us,” she smiled affectionately._

_Gillian just nodded. “Meg. Yes, it’s been a long time since we last met… eighteen years if I’m not mistaken,” she grinned. “Thank you for inviting me along. I must confess that I resisted for a minute when David first asked me because I didn't want to meddle with your lunch plans.”_

_“Nonsense, dear. When David told me you were in town for these events of yours I didn't think twice. It’s true, it’s been a very long time since we last saw each other. I remember your daughter was this little then,” she gestured the size of a toddler with her hand. “She must be a beautiful young lady now.”_

_Gillian’s face lit up and her eyes sparkled when she mentioned her daughter. “Yes, she’s nineteen years old and just got into college. She’s an art student in London and is currently taking a gap year to travel through Southeast Asia before the next semester starts.”_

_“That’s wonderful. Oh my, nineteen years old? Time really does fly. And what about your boys? You have two, am I right?” she asked._

_“Yes, Oscar and Felix. They’re seven and five, very active and full of energy,” she smiled broadly, glowing with mother’s pride._

_“As you can see, mom, Gillian here is a huge fan of The Odd Couple,” David teased her._

_Gillian chuckled and playfully slapped his arm. “Humph, and look who’s talking! Tell me, David, who on earth names their kid 'Kyd'?” she teased back._

_“Hey, that’s a very original name! It was a homage to one of my favorite English authors, Thomas Kyd. And for your information, smart pants, he goes by his middle name, Miller. After my mother, but you know that already,” he said smiling and looked at his mother._

_Margaret smiled broadly. She was enthralled by the light-hearted bantering taking place before her eyes and it warmed her heart immensely. For the first time in the last few years, David looked like the son she knew and loved: playful, witty, laid-back… and genuinely happy. And something told her – call it mother’s instinct - that the stunning young woman before her was partially responsible for that. Well, instinct, and if their complimentary body language and behavior during lunch were anything to go by. She noticed that David spent a great part of lunch alternating between entwining his hand with hers and placing it on her back to minister slow, sweet caresses. She also noticed that Gillian kept her hand on his thigh almost the entire time. Yet, there was still a thing or two Margaret was curious about and intended to find out. Soon._

_“So, dearie, how long are you staying in New York this time?” Margaret asked._

_“I’m returning to London tomorrow evening. I try not to stay away for too long because of the boys. I feel that when I’m absent longer than necessary it kind of messes with their routine, even though they have a very supportive and hands-on father. They just miss their 'mommy' and I miss them tremendously. I’m truly blessed, Meg. I have the most wonderful kids a mother could wish for,” she said wholeheartedly._

_“Speaking of kids,” David intervened, glancing at his watch, “I have to look after mine. The game should be over in about 15 minutes. So if you beautiful ladies will excuse me, I gotta run,” he stood up to give his mother another sweet forehead kiss and then addressed Gillian. “I’ll meet you at the Javits Center around 4:00 pm, okay?_

_“Okay. Ready to face an eager and overexcited crowd one more time?” Gillian asked playfully, well aware of how much he dreaded large events of this nature._

_“How large a crowd are you talking about?” Margaret inquired curiously._

_David shrugged. “Not as large as the San Diego event, I guess. Attending our panel I’d say around three thousand people, give or take.”_

_“Only three thousand people??” Margaret uttered in amused shock._

_David and Gillian laughed in unison at her comment. He then gave Gillian a quick peck on the lips and left them alone to enjoy the rest of their lunchtime together._

After their Q&A panel and photo ops with the fans ended, David and Gillian departed. She went back to her hotel to get a change of clothes and David headed home to wait for her. It was her last night in town and she wanted to spend it with him. God only knew when they would meet again, so staying over at his place was a given.

She arrived at his place around 10 pm, freshly bathed and scrub-free of make up. His apartment building was located in a very quiet side of the Upper West Side, facing an equal quiet side of Central Park. A small duffel in hand, she passed the lobby, nodding gently to the front desk employee and proceeded to the elevator. She spent the night at his place the day before and they left together for lunch with his mother earlier, so there was no need for further announcement.

By the time she reached his floor, David was already waiting for her with the door opened and a killing smile on his face.

"Hey, what took you so long? I was beginning to think that I'd bored you already and you've decided to return home earlier," he said, smiling, and then kissed her softly on the lips.

She smiled under his kiss. "Of all the things you could do to me, I can assure you, David, being boring is certainly _not_ one of them," she replied mischievously." Okay, I gotta confess. When I got back to the hotel after the panel, I needed my girlie time in the Jacuzzi. Desperately. So I just soaked for a good hour and a half in a sea of bubbles, accompanied by a good old friend of mine," she said nonchalantly.

The adorably confused look on his face made him even more charming. "Hmm, really? Anything you're not telling me, Gillian?" he asked feigning concern.

She played along. "Hmm? Oh. No, no, of course not," she said, circling both arms around his neck and pressing her body closer to his. His arms automatically encircled her tiny waist. "You have absolutely nothing to worry about. This good old friend of mine keeps me company sometimes, especially when you're not around to keep me... entertained. He just helps me to relax when all I can think about is you," she continued teasingly.

"Ah. Well, don't keep me guessing. I need to know if I can live up to the competition," he said while nibbling her neck. He loved the fact that after all the shit they had been through, their bantering and playfulness were still intact. And that was what he missed the most about her. "Could you at least tell me your 'good old friend's' name?" he kept going with her little charade.

"Oh, sure. But before I do, may I just say that he's got nothing on you, my friend?" she nibbled his lower lip gently and he pinched her butt in return.

"Gillian, name," he demanded playfully.

"Okay, okay. Noir. His name is Pinot Noir," she finally offered.

No sooner had she finished her sentence than they both started laughing hysterically at their own silliness. When the laughter subsided, he continued. "Well, well, well, and look who's keeping  _us_ fine company tonight?" he pointed to the center table with his head, where two bottles of red wine were nicely chilling in a stainless steel bucket.

She smiled broadly at him and pulled his head down for a breathtaking kiss. He responded with his own enthusiasm, pulling her body even closer to be molded to his. They kissed for what seemed like forever. His tongue slid smoothly in and out of her mouth. She caressed the back of his neck, sending little shivers down his spine. He moved lower and kissed her throat, and the hollow at the base of it.

She began to rub her hand over his chest slowly, her short nails gently scraping the fabric of his shirt and then her hand dropped to the button of his jeans. They kissed as he caressed her breasts outside her clothes, like some teenager making out in the backseat of a car. He let his hand slip down her waist to her legs, and softly stroked the side of her thigh. She did the same to him, her hand sweeping from the outside to the inside of his leg to tease gently against his balls.

His sharp intake of air brought her back to her senses. Although she had been thinking of his kisses and his body pressed against hers all day, she had a few things she wanted to talk to him about. Fighting against every fiber of her aroused body, she gently broke the kiss.

"What do you say we enjoy our 'good old friend' before we continue? We still have all night," she offered with a gentle smile.

"You're right. Here, have a seat," he motioned her the couch. "I'll get us some appetizers."

After David disappeared into the kitchen, Gillian wandered through the spacious living room, admiring the lithographs scattered around, the simple yet tasteful decorations, the inviting fireplace and his book collection occupying almost an entire wall. Finding his stereo system, she browsed through his CD collection until she found one that brought a satisfying smile upon her face. Soon the bluesy, soft rock harmonics of Fleetwood Mac sipped through the room.

“So you’re in the mood for Fleet tonight, huh?” he asked when he returned to the room, a tray of cut cheese mix, pita toasts and what appeared to be some sort of dip in his hand.

“Oh, man, don’t you just love Fleet? I mean… I don’t know, I just love this album so much. Well, come to think of it, it kinda suits us, wouldn't you say?” she teased.

He gave her a lopsided smile and nodded in agreement. “I’d say it does. We’re all about _Rumours_ for the past few years, aren't we?” he said playfully, extending his hand out to her for a dance.

She willingly accepted his invitation and comfortably settled in his warm embrace. “Hmm, that we are. Apparently it’s not only the public we keep constantly guessing,” she said in a mysterious but playful tone.

“What do you mean?”

“Well, after you left lunch earlier today, your mother gently started to give me the third degree,” she said amused.

He arched his eyebrows, his face a mix of curiosity and amusement. “She did, huh? I hope she didn't give you a hard time. She used to do that when I introduced my girlfriends to her,” he smiled. “You’d think you’d be immune to that after all these years.”

She chuckled. “You know what? Being a mother myself, I totally relate to her and her concern. I know my kids are only nineteen, seven and five, but I don’t think I’d ever stop worrying about them, even when they are married and have kids of their own,” she offered.

“I see your point. Kids are for life. No matter what ages they are, they’ll always be kids to us,” he added.

“So, I know where she’s coming from. But don’t worry, she was really nice to me. Granted, it was a bit weird at first, ‘cause she started asking all these questions about us and I didn't know how to appropriately answer half of them,” she chuckled.

“What kind of questions?” he asked curiously.

“Hmm, lemme see… well, she asked me if you and I are a ‘serious item’… if we plan to make it public… if I have plans for the long haul like moving in with you–“

“She didn't!” he uttered in mock indignant.

Gillian laughed. “She did! Well, basically she wanted to know what my ‘intentions’ were in relation to you and, of course, what any mother who loves her son would ask: if I loved you and if she could trust me to have your heart,” she said softly.

David looked at her then, his eyes sparkling and his lips forming a shy grin. “And may I ask what your answers were?”

She could feel the expectation weighing in his voice. Looking deeply into his mesmerizing hazel eyes, she answered as honestly as she could, the same way she did with his mother. “I told her our relationship has always been... complicated,” she grinned. “Ever growing, ever changing, ever improving, but complicated still. I told her we've had our ups and downs over the years, but that we do care about each other. A lot,” she added it emphatically.

He smiled at her, encouraging her to continue. “Go on.”

“I explained to her that what is different now is that we are both acknowledging this... shift in our relationship, and we’re not afraid of facing it anymore. That this… ‘thing’ between us, whatever it is, is still new and fresh to us and we haven’t had a chance to talk about it yet. Which reminds me–“ she pointed a finger at him.

“Yeah, yeah, we will talk about it, Gillian, I promise. Just continue. Please,” he pleaded.

“Okay. I also told her that the media circus surrounding us is bad enough as it is, so we are being careful and taking one day at a time until we can figure things out. That’s why we are not planning to go public anytime soon. Especially because you’re not even divorced yet,” she mumbled this last part, turning her eyes away from him.

David placed a finger below her chin and lifted her face, forcing her to look at him again. “I’m already taking care of that, Gillian. Trust me, this will be over soon,” he said gently but firmly.

“I know. It’s just that…” she paused as if considering whether or not to say the next words.

“What, what is it? Gillian–“

“David, do you trust me?” she asked bluntly.

“Is this a tricky question?” he replied, smiling.

She grinned for a brief second, but turned serious again. “Do you?”

He sensed that whatever his answer was, it was important to her and would define how the rest of the night - and their relationship - would unfold. He inhaled deeply before continuing. “I know I've been a fucking asshole to you many times in the past and you may have felt like I didn't appreciate you or what you've tried to offer me. But you've always been there for me. I knew then, as I know now, that I could always trust you, no matter what. Trust that you would stay on the other side of the rope, hanging in there with me through all that shit. No one else can ever understand what it was like at that time in our lives, Gillian, only you and I. We didn't even have to share a word with each other, and many times we weren't even on speaking terms, but it was there. The reliance, the trust. Not only in me, but in us. To know that despite all the crap we could always pull through,” he offered with all the honesty he could muster.

Eyes glistening, she nodded in acceptance of his honest and heartfelt answer. “Your mother said she knew we loved each other just by the way we look at each other,” she smiled amusingly recollecting his mother words. “She said you need to rebuild your emotional life and find happiness again. She loves you very much, David, and she doesn't want to see you get hurt,” she completed.

“Ah. Now I understand why she asked you if she could trust you to have my heart,” he said.

She nodded. “I told her I don’t want to see you get hurt any more than she does and I promised her I would do everything in my power to not hurt you. And you know why? Because I love you, David. I've always loved you. As a friend, as a colleague, as a 'partner in crime,'" she smiled. "In any way, shape or form. That’s what I told your mother. You said you trust me, and I believe you. But more importantly… do you trust me with your heart?” she asked softly, her eyes a mix of curiosity and apprehension.

"After all these years, after all the shit we've been through... do you really need to ask?" he said.

She shrugged. "Well, it wouldn't hurt to know. As I've said before, David, you're not very vocal about your feelings. You're a man of actions, not of words, so forgive me when – "

"I love you, Gillian," he interrupted her before she started rambling again. "And I do trust you with my heart. Guess I always have. But if my words are not enough, then let me just show you how much...”

And with that, he cradled her face in his hands and kissed her tenderly. He began with her eyes, kissing each one softly. He then did the same to her rosy cheeks, her aquiline nose, the corners of her mouth, her chin, until he finally landed on her lips, now kissing her fully. Gillian immediately responded, her lips parting slightly, feeling his tongue seeking entrance. She happily obliged, pulling his head down to deepen the kiss, while her other hand grasped the side of his shirt.

The kiss was slow and sweet at first, both reveling in its sensation. Soon it became demanding and the heat between them escalated, until once again the need for oxygen forced them to break the kiss. They were both flushed and slightly panting, arousal coursing through all over their bodies. David rested his forehead against hers, his hands circling her waist.

"I want you. Fuck, I want you so badly it hurts," he said huskily in her ears.

Her whole body trembled with expectation and raw desire. "So take me," she replied nibbling his ears and feeling his bulging erection through his jeans. Deciding he was wearing too much clothing for her liking, she unbuttoned his jeans with dexterous hands until he was only in his boxers. His snug grey t-shirt was next. "Oh, much better now," she said, running her fingers through the sparse hair in his chest, her short nails lightly scraping it, while she continued the teasing below his waist.

He grunted and started to removed her small t-shirt. He was pleasantly surprised when he saw she was wearing the lacy, navy blue La Perla bra he had given her for her birthday two months earlier. He was even more curious to see if underneath her jeans there was also the matching panties. Wasting no more time, he got rid of the offending garment and smiled wickedly when the object of his curiosity was revealed. She looked perfect. And if at all possible, even hotter. He lowered his face and pressed it into the small valley between her breasts, inhaling deeply her slightly floral scent. With deft hands he swiftly unhooked her bra, letting it fall to the floor.

She gasped as he drew one nipple in his mouth, running his tongue along the stiffening flesh in circles, while cupping the other breast with his hand, rolling the nipple between his thumb and index finger with gentle pressure.

He raised his head. "You know, I have a confession to make. I have a fetish for your breasts. They are fucking perfect," he said enthusiastically, switching his eager mouth to the other breast to repeat his fervent attentions with lips and tongue on the second nipple.

She moaned and smiled like a cheshire cat. "You're not hearing me complaining."

He took his sweet time sucking her breasts and her entire center felt heavy and swollen with need. She pushed his head to signal him to go lower.

"Are you trying to tell me something?" he said, laughing.

She nodded.

"Good." He kissed her, plunging his tongue mercilessly in her mouth, devouring her like a hungry animal. "But first I'll let you in in a secret."

"A secret, huh? And if I tell you I'm not much a fan of secrets..." she replied, groaning a little in frustration.

"Ah, this is a good one," he whispered.

She nodded and resumed the stroking on his already hard cock through his boxers.

"I-I can't think when you do that, Gillian," he stammered.

"Good, you tend to think too much," she said and freed his cock from the confines of his boxers, enjoying his groan as she did so.

"Oh, that's good," he muttered as she wrapped her fingers around him and began to stroke up and down the length of his hard shaft.

"You were saying something about a secret?" she reminded him.

"Yeah," he said, his fingers sliding between her legs and into her panties to twine in her pubic hair. "We've talked about sex preferences before, right?"

"Mmm-hmm," she said, unable to say anything further as his fingers moved between her wet folds.

"Well, just so you know, my favorite part about it is, and always has been, going down on you," he said in a voice charged with arousal.

For some reason, a flush began to spread across her face. "It is?" she said, as he slid a long finger to the hilt inside her. She gasped.

"Yeah. I love when you spread your legs for me and let me taste you. I can't tell you how many nights I touched myself and thought of you, Gillian, straddling my face and letting me lick you until you come again and again."

Gillian cried out as one finger became three and the index finger of his other hand circled her clit. "Oh my God..." she uttered, her legs beginning to turn into jelly.

Sensing her trembling and wanting to finish it properly, David gently laid her on his spacious couch, his muscular body covering hers. She quivered in anticipation, her naked breasts pressed softly against his chest, one leg hooked up and over his thigh.

His tongue began his descent as he resumed his previous task, licking her breast, then down where the line of her pubic hair met her belly. He bent his head between her thighs, inhaling deeply of her and the dizzying scent of her arousal hit him full force, making him growl low and deep in his throat. Hooking a finger on either side of her hip, he finally removed her panties.

"God, you're wet," he said admiringly, beginning to deeply thrust his fingers into her again. "It makes me feel so good to know I can turn you on like this."

And then his mouth began its skilled journey of her most private areas, his tongue traveling up and down her folds, making detours to circumnavigate her clit.

"You do," she hissed, pushing herself into his face. "From the very beginning you've been able to make me feel this way."

His cock was pounding with need, an angry, thrumming beat that would not be ignored, and as he licked and sucked her center, it only became more insistent, spurred on by the sweet taste of her and the texture of her tender flesh beneath his lips. She hooked a leg around his neck to give him better access and groaned shamelessly, thrusting her wet folds straight up into his face. His large hand grasped the curve of her ass and he began to suckle hard at her clit. With one last push of his fingers into her, she tipped back her head and moaned loudly, the sound echoing around the living room as she shuddered with the overwhelming force of her orgasm.

David looked up at her, his full lower lip still glistening with her juices. He made his way back to her and kissed her and she tasted herself on him. "Wonderful," she crooned, her eyes still shut.

His fingers run through her hair. "When we're together, it's always wonderful, babe."

Babe. She smiled at the unaccustomed endearment. "David," she whispered. "I'm glad we're together."

The smile he gave her could lit up an entire stadium. "So am I, blondie. So am I," he took her mouth again, kissing her thoroughly and passionately.

Unable to deny the demands of his rigid cock anymore he reared up over her body, splitting her legs as wide as they would go with his thighs, slid his hands under her ass and thrust himself deep inside her.

Her face contorted with powerful sensation, a grimace of mingled pain and pleasure, but she took him easily, the depths of her hot cave tight but accommodating and she thrust her breasts up into the air as he slammed home, a strangled sound ripping from his throat as his cock was smothered in pure ecstasy. Oh fuck, it was so hot, so wet, so tight, hugging and squeezing him all over, massaging the sensitive head of his dick to maddening bliss.

Her beautiful naked form stretched out before him, he ran his eyes all over her, drinking in the sight of her parted lips and glazed eyes, her swollen nipples in the center of her round breasts, the curve of her hips and finally the way her flushed pussy lips stretched out around the thick solidness of his cock, jutting lewdly from her body. He saw her clit standing out in bold relief and swiped his thumb over the top of it. She bucked, gasping, and the lick of pleasure her movement elicited was the last thing that stood between his reason and his sheer primal need.

He began to thrust, slowly at first, his hands gripping her hips and keeping her pinned to the couch so that there would be no impediment to the drive of his cock within her. Pleasure reverberated down the length of him in waves as her walls gripped him eagerly, prompting his hips to speed up as she gasped and grasped at his forearms.

“Oh yes,” she moaned, her eyes squinted shut, her lower lip gorgeously quivering. “Oh David, yes, fuck yes.”

Exhilaration swept through him to feel them so bound together as their bodies took pleasure from each other and his mind swept blank beneath the force of his bliss and he surged forward, grasping her wrists and pinning them above her head, pistoning his cock deep inside her, growling and groaning without restraint, fucking her wildly. Beneath him she cried out in ecstasy, her blue eyes glittering on his with a lust that matched his own, a ferocious need that urged him to pound her ever more forcefully as she whimpered and wrapped her legs around him, her heels digging desperately into his lower back as he rode her into oblivion.

"So tight... so wet, uughh, only for me," he grunted.

He stared down into her face, his own twisted in a grimace of exertion and pleasure, desire and need, and marveled in her beauty, her perfect features glistening with sweat and gloriously flushed. Her eyes cracked open and she gazed into his, her pink mouth parting as again his name fell deliriously from her lips.

“David – oh, yes, yes – “

She was so gorgeous and she was his. Right now, she was all his. His head dropped to her neck and his teeth closed gently on her throat, claiming her in some instinctual impulse.

"Come on, Gillian. You know what you want," he said gasping. "Come for me, babe."

Seconds later he felt the strain of her body as she pushed up helplessly against him, the firm grip of his hands and the gentle force of his bite keeping her pinned securely to the couch as her walls contracted frantically around his cock and her garbled cries of ecstasy ripped from her throat.

“Oh David, shit – fuck, yes, yes, yes, fuck!”

As he bit down a little harder, the tang of her sweat sweet on his tongue, his cock hammered rabidly into her. Her orgasm slowly ebbed just as his own began to roil in the base of his groin, building in pressure, inexorable in its intent and he shut his eyes and inhaled deep of her skin and sweat and hair and pungent femininity, a mighty churr roaring through his teeth as his climax exploded in a furious blaze of blinding euphoria.

He half collapsed on top of her, still supporting his weight on his trembling arms, but she pulled him down on top of her, wrapping her arms and legs around him. His head dropped down next to hers and she could feel his ragged breath against her skin. She kissed his temple, running her fingers smoothly through his damp hair. He raised his head then and looked at her with an expression of gratitude and pride and love combined. She just smiled at him, knowing no words were necessary between them at that moment. His eyes, as well as hers, conveyed all their feelings. He bent down to take her lips and she met him halfway, raising her head to kiss him. He loved her and she could feel it radiating through her everywhere. Yep, definitely a man of actions, she thought.

He was now a solid weight atop her, his breathing steady and even. She continued her caresses by slowly rubbing his back. As their bodies began to cool, she slightly shivered under him. He stretched his arm and pulled an afghan that rested on the back of the couch to cover them. When they met under the covers, she molded herself to him, tucking her head under his and resting her arm on his chest, feeling it rise and fall with his deepening breaths until they both drifted off.

The next morning Gillian woke up to an empty spot beside her. They've never made it to the bedroom, she noticed in amusement. Stretching her arms and legs like a lazy cat, she swung her legs off the couch and proceeded to his bedroom. Her thighs were a little sticky and her bladder was screaming for release, so she scurried straight to the bathroom. She felt a little sore and it stung when she peed. That was to be expected, she thought. But she was not one to complain. Sex with David has always been amazing, but more so now that their feelings for each other had been perfectly acknowledged.

Back to his bedroom, she glanced at his bedside clock. It registered 7:48 am. There was no sign of David in the apartment though. That was when she noticed a small piece of paper on top of his drawer. She recognized David's scrawl on the spot. She took the paper in her hand and read it. _Morning, sleepyhead. I'm out to get us breakfast. Americano, with cold, whole milk, right? Be back soon. Love, D._ She smiled contently. Twenty years later and David still remembered how she liked her coffee.

She grabbed her small duffel, sorted out a set of clothing and returned to the bathroom for a morning shower. Twenty minutes later she was freshly bathed and fully dressed. She returned to the living room to wait for him, taking her time to call her kids and check up on them, as well as texting Piper. She missed them all immensely.

Walking to the living room window, Gillian admired the exquisite view his apartment offered to Central Park. On the outside people were already moving back and forth into city life, merging with the traffic in the city that indeed never sleeps. His apartment block was located in a very quiet side of the Upper West Side. She wondered what has made him choose this particular location.

She was so absorbed in her inner thoughts that she didn't hear David coming in. He walked in balancing a tray of coffee and a paper bag from Starbucks. He dropped the contents on the coffee table and then approached her, gently embracing her from behind.

"Hmm, a penny for your thoughts," he said kissing her cheek.

She was startled by his touch, but then turned and gave him a huge smile. "It seems so peaceful from up here. I was wondering what made you choose this particular location."

He chuckled. "I had great recommendations for this building. The board is very organized and they don't get to approve just anyone, it's a very selective process. The staff goes through a thorough background check before being hired. They sign a contract with a confidentiality clause, so they are forbidden to divulge or comment on anything about the people who live here. Besides, it's on a very quiet neighborhood, so I have all the privacy and discretion I need when I have guests over that should not be bothered or hassled as well. Plus, the view is spectacular, isn't it?"

"It sure is. Wait, wait a minute. What you said about guests... David, you didn't choose this place with... me in mind, did you?" she asked curiously.

He just shrugged. "Well, you might have been one of the considerations I pondered over when I reached a decision, I'll admit it."

"Oh my God, David," she uttered in amazement.

He gave her a lopsided smile. "Don't fret, Gillian. There were other factors to consider as well. Logistics, for instance. Easier access to my kids, it's closer to their schools... no biggie."

She embraced him fully and then pulled his head down for a kind yet passionate kiss. "Thank you. For even considering me on this. You have absolutely no idea how much it means to me, even if it is 'no biggie' to you," she said.

He kissed the tip of her nose. "You're welcome. So, let's have some breakfast, shall we?"

"Sure, I'm starving!"

He chuckled.

They had breakfast and talked about their plans for the followings months. After checking their schedules, they set up to meet again in LA in January, as they both had professional commitments to attend there.

Finally it was time for her to leave. She still had to head back to her hotel to pack and check out. She walked to the door, duffel in hand, David right behind her. She dropped the bag on the floor, turning to him.

"So..." she began.

"So..." he smiled.

"I just wanna say... thank you. Thank you for the best, most incredible four days I've had in a long time," she said while putting her arms around his neck.

He circled his arms around her waist, pulling her a little closer. "No, thank *you* for putting up with me and my bullshit. I wish I could've done more for you, but we were on borrowed time."

"Are you fucking kidding me? David, you were amazing. Trust me, you've managed to do in four days more than in the twenty years I've known you. You were patient, considerate, fun, kind and, who knew, extremely romantic," she chuckled.

"Eh..." he shrugged. "It's to make up for all the years I've been an ass to you. I don't know how you put up with me for so long," he smiled.

"Well, you do have the hottest ass in town, so it was easy to forgive and forget," she teased him.

"Ha ha, funny. So... call me or text me when you get home safe, all right," he asked.

"Sure, I will." She tried to keep her emotions in check, but it was hard to refrain the tears that so insistently stung the back of her eyes. They were pooling rapidly and David didn't fail to notice.

"Hey, hey, now, none of that. This is not a goodbye," he whispered.

She knew it was not a goodbye. Just a so long, see you soon. The "soon" would come in January, only two months ahead. It didn't make it any easier, though.

"I know, don't mind me, I'm just being silly," she managed to smile. She then pulled his head down for a "see you soon" kiss. It was a slow, sweet and lingering kiss. After a while, before things escalated further - which was something they could so easily reach after four days of intense passion - they broke it off, foreheads resting against each other.

"See you soon, Gillian," he said softly, giving her one last peck.

"See you in January, David," she smiled and finally crossed the door, leaving a piece of her heart behind.


	3. And So We Meet Again

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's one more chapter. Don't worry, the next one is almost finished!  
> Julie, my dear, my little homage to you. Thank you as always ;)

**LOS ANGELES, CA**  
**JANUARY 19, 2014**

She was tired.

No, scratch that.

Exhausted.

Exhausted was a better word to define how she felt after three days of intense press commitments as part of NBC's Winter Press Tour to promote her upcoming series Crisis. Not to mention the two days she spent in New York to discuss the book she was co-writing with Jeff Rovins prior to her arrival in LA.

As she was getting ready to attend the Producers Guild Awards in a few hours, Gillian thought she should have taken Julie's advice to cut down some commitments during this trip when they sat down for coffee to go over the final arrangements. Sometimes she felt her assistant knew her better than she did herself. Well, after nine years working together that was to be expected. Yes. Looking back now, she definitely should have listened to Julie.

_"So, I guess this is it. Your schedule for LA is fully set, you'll be in town for four whole days, being the last one entirely to yourself," Julie said smiling over her cup of coffee._

_Gillian sighed. "Yeah." The look on her face was not one of enthusiasm. She looked deflated._

_Julie noticed immediately. "What's wrong, Gill?"_

_"Nothing, Jules. I'm just tired, I guess," she lied._

_"Too much time away from the kids again, huh? Do you want to go over it one more time? I don't know, Gill, are you sure you need to go to New York first before heading to LA? You could meet Jeff to discuss the book in another opportunity. Your part is pretty much advanced anyway. Maybe we could cut down some stuff and get you back home earlier," Julie offered sympathetically. Although Gillian dreaded to stay away from home for too long, deep inside Julie knew the kids weren't exactly the source of Gillian's apparent frustration with the schedule, but she kept quiet. Gillian would tell her when she was ready._

_"No, Jules, that's ok, really. It's just that-"_

_She was interrupted by the shrill of her phone. She picked it up from her purse and looked at the lit screen. A genuine smile formed in her face when she slid her finger through the screen to accept the call._

_"Hey, you."_

_"Hey, blondie."_

_"Blondie?? So that's your thing now, huh?" she chuckled._

_"Well, you know me, I like to innovate."_

_"Yeah, I know all about your innovation side, David," she replied wittily._

_Julie smiled at her and got up to leave, but Gillian grabbed her hand and motioned for her to stay put. She sat back down._

_"Am I catching you in a bad time?" he asked._

_"No, no, it's okay," she replied quickly. "I'm just going over my schedule for LA with Julie."_

_"Speaking of, how's your schedule after all? When are you getting here?"_

_"In two days. I'm meeting Jeff in New York first and then I'll head to LA. I have three days of press work for NBC to promote Crisis and then the PGA on the 19th. I managed to squeeze one free day only, unfortunately. I return on the 20th, in a late night flight," she said with a hint of frustration._

_Julie suddenly got up and signaled to Gillian she was going to the ladies' room. Even though Gillian expressed she was okay with her being there throughout the conversation, Julie wanted to give her a little privacy nonetheless. She excused herself and left._

_"That's okay, Gillian. We both know it's not enough, but we'll have to work on with the little we have. Quality over quantity, remember? Hey, it's your motto, so cheer up," he reminded her._

_"Yeah, I know. Okay, so, what's the plan?" she asked._

_"Dinner on the 19th? I'll have someone pick you up at the Beverly Hilton Hotel. That's where they'll be holding the PGA, right?" he inquired._

_"That's right. But I'll be attending the reception after the event. An hour, tops, and I'm ready to leave," she offered._

_"Ok, that's fine. And then we spend the 20th together. I don't know, maybe have lunch or an improvised picnic in the backyard. The house has a pool, we could use it if the weather works on our favor," he proposed._

_"Tsc, tsc, tsc, any excuse to see me in a bikini, huh?" she teased._

_"Well, I'd rather see you out of it, to be honest. Hey, maybe we could go skinny-dipping, whaddaya think?" he teased back._

_She laughed infectiously. "Don't put ideas in my head, David, I might take you up on that offer," she replied jokingly. "Man, can you imagine Chris' face if he caught us frolicking on his pool like that? That would be priceless!" She knew David rented one of Chris Carter's house in LA whenever he had to stay there a while for business._

_He chuckled. "Shit, that would be fucking hilarious. But we don't want to give the man a coronary, Gillian. Otherwise we'll never get to make the third movie," he reminded her playfully._

_"You're right, you're right. Let's leave poor and clueless Chris alone," she joked._

_"We'd better. So, the 19th... we meet at the restaurant. I'll be there waiting," he proposed._

_"Sounds great. It's settled then. I'll try to call you once I touch down, ok?"_

_"Ok. So, see you soon, then."_

_"Can't wait... bye bye." She was about to disconnect when he called out._

_"Hey, blondie?"_

_"Yeah?"_

_"I heart you," he said smiling._

_She broke a smile so big that it could lit up an entire room. "Me too," she replied grinning like a fool and finally pressed the end call button. She remained staring at the screen for a good half minute before she realized Julie had returned and was talking to her._

_"You have it bad, don't you?" It was a statement, not a question._

_"Shit. Is it that obvious?" Gillian asked shyly, her cheeks a darker shade of pink._

_"If the huge smile on your face is any indication..." Julie chuckled. She was happy to finally be able to openly talk to Gillian about it. "How long's it been going on?"_

_"Officially? Since July, during that San Diego weekend. Well, actually we've always had this weird, love-hate, push'n'pull relationship. It can't be defined or labeled. I know it's hard for people to understand it. Hell, even *we* cannot figure it out properly," she chuckled. "But the chemistry and bond have been there since the beginning. The difference is that now we are old and mature enough to recognize the shift and simply let it happen. And it's being so amazing, Jules," she said with bright and shining eyes._

_Julie smiled at her kindly. "That's great, Gill, I'm really happy for you. But I don't understand... you two are currently unattached. Why don't make it public?"_

_Gillian sighed. "It's just not the right time, Jules. For both of us. We still have a lot of issues to figure it out. There's so much shit between us. We definitely don't want or need this kind of pressure right now. It's hard enough as it is. You know better than anyone the gossip surrounding us. Can you imagine if we go public? It'd be a circus. We both have young and impressionable kids that need to be shielded from all this. Besides... he's separated, but not divorced yet. So technically..." she trailed off._

_"He's still 'married'," Julie completed with air quotes._

_"Yes. You understand now why it's complicated?"_

_Julie nodded. "I do. And I think you're right. But may I offer you a piece of advice? Being a person looking at all this from outside..."_

_Gillian nodded affirmatively. "Sure. Your input is always welcome, Jules."_

_"If you want to keep it under wraps until you're both ready, then I think you might consider being more... cautious. Especially during your interviews. Because at some point the interviewer will bring the subject up or work it into the conversation somehow to try and entrap you into slipping or confessing more than you're willing to. And you're known to put your foot in your mouth, Gill," she smiled._

_Gillian laughed at Julie's bluntness. "Yeah, I always fuck up at some point, don't I?"_

_"You do. Big time," Julie chuckled. She was glad that Gillian was so down to earth and reachable. It made her life as a personal assistant so much easier. After all the years they've been working together she considered Gillian more as a dear good friend than a 'boss'. So never would she betray a confidence such as this one or her trust altogether. Ever._

_"I know, I know...it's just that my intention is to tackle or rebuff this subject as a joke, but somehow along the way I just let myself be involved and lose my shit. It's the foot-in-my-mouth thing," she admitted in earnest._

_"Well, just try and be more mindful and you'll be fine."_

_"Ok, Jules, I'll do my best, I promise. And thank you. For everything." She hugged Julie affectionately and finished drinking her coffee._

Albeit tired, thanks to her busy schedule the last three days flew by and she managed to fulfill her commitments with her usual efficiency and professionalism. Now she was finally heading to her last commitment on this trip: presenting one of the awards at the Producers Guild Awards at the Beverly Hilton Hotel. At the end of the night she would get her own award. Meeting with David. Fucking finally.

She hit the red carpet with a special Dolce and Gabbana dress and a killing hair and make-up. It would work for both the event and her special night. The PGA went off without a hitch and so did the reception that followed the event. Her mind, however, had been somewhere else the entire night.

David.

She missed him. Terribly so. More than she knew she should, actually. Memories of his scent, his beautiful eyes, his adorable smile, his touch, his warm lips, his feather-like caresses, his possessive hands all over her body were imprinted in her psyche and were all she had to hang on to. She craved for him. During this two-month gap they barely had any time to talk properly.

And now she was off to meet him, after an hour or so of some press photos, hors d'oeuvres and friendly chats with her peers at the reception.

As agreed, David was already waiting for her at the restaurant. He booked a private and quiet terrace table at an Italian restaurant Gillian had never been to before. She knew David had chosen it not only for the "exclusive" status of the restaurant, but also because of her undying love for Italian food. Another thing they had in common.

He looked handsome in a black denim, a white button-down shirt and a dark suede jacket. Getting to his feet, he greeted her with a gentle hand squeeze and a sweet kiss to the cheek. As per their mutual unspoken policy, the public displays of affection were kept to a minimum.

"Hey," he welcomed her with a mega-watt smile.

"Hey, sorry I'm late. It took a little longer than I had anticipated," she apologized.

"That's ok, I know how these things go. By the way, you look... stunning," he said in a slightly rough voice.

Amazingly enough, she blushed. "Why, thank you. Well, what a good make-up and designer dress can do to a woman..."

"Gillian, I've seen you all dressed-up for the kill, first thing in the morning with hair all disheveled, and stark naked, scrub-free with all your cute freckles showing. You look hot and stunning either way. Trust me," he grinned.

She smiled shyly at him. He managed to surprise her each time they got together. And tonight was no different.

"How long are you staying in LA this time?" she asked while perusing the menu.

"A week. Melanie and I are in talks with NBC for a new TV show. Nothing solid yet, but looks promising. John McNamara and Marty Adelstein pitched the idea, and Melanie and I hopped on board. NBC execs liked what we presented so far. Now it's just the good old waiting game," he explained.

"Hmm, NBC huh? You know that if you get the green light for this project we'll be network buddies, right?" she said, smiling wickedly.

He chuckled at her comment. "Yeah, I guess we will."

"Which means... I may even guest star on your show without any contractual drama," she proposed jokingly, already knowing David's opinion on working together outside the X-Files realm.

"Well, you know how I feel about this. Don't get me wrong, Gillian, and I've said it before, I'd love to work with you again. But we would have to be very careful with what we choose."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah I know. I miss working with you too. But more than that... I've really missed *you*."

His smile broadened. "Missed you too, blondie."

"So, how was your Holidays? Had fun with the kids?" she asked lightly.

She knew he had spent the Holidays with his family. He had told her as much in one of their frequent e-mail exchanges. Though she'd wanted to contact him during that period, she refrained from doing so. No need to have a text inadvertently intercepted by Téa or his kids.

"It was good. We went to Puerto Vallarta, hit the beach. They had a lot of fun. What about you?"

"Mark had the kids for Christmas, I got them for New Year's. My mother went to London along with my sister and her wife. It was a nice and quiet family time," she grinned.

"Uh-huh. So... who's the weirdo?" he asked out of the blue.

Gillian frowned. "Who's what???"

"The weirdo... the mysterious, weird-looking guy you've spent Christmas with."

"Oh," she uttered, finally realizing who he was referring to. "Umm, that was Evgeny Lebedev, he's the owner of some publishing companies in London, one of those being The Evening Standard. He was the highest bidder on an auction held for fundraising. The bid was for a lunch date with me and he – wait... wait a minute... how did you know about him?" she asked genuinely curious.

"I've seen the pictures," he replied nonchalantly.

"Pictures... you're spying on me on-line now, David? I never pegged you for tabloid reader," she teased him.

"Ha-ha. I was *not* spying on you, smartass. Somebody showed me the pictures just to tease me. You know, you two looked pretty... chummy together," he sneered.

"What??? Are you fucking kidding me???" she laughed.

"C'mon, you've got to admit it, Gillian, the guy had a certain... appeal and savoir-faire - at least from the looks of it - and, what the fuck, Florence? Talk about a romantic scenario for a lunch date, huh? He really went the whole nine yards to impress you."

She chuckled. "David... do I, perhaps, detect a hint of... jealousy in your voice?" she smiled over her glass of wine.

"Jealous?? Me?? Now *you* are the one who's fucking kidding me! Really, Gillian, I couldn't care less with whom you choose to spend Christmas with," he snorted.

"Holy shit, you are! You are sooo jealous! Oh my God, I've never thought I'd live to see the day David Duchovny let the little green monster rear its ugly head! Oh, man, you've certainly made my day," she teased him mercilessly.

"Oh, fuck off," he said in mock seriousness, but then burst out laughing with her.

The conversation continued easygoing and light. The wine they shared was making her feel warm and flushed and sensual. The sexy dress and dramatic make-up surely helped, but it was more than that. He was the one making her feel that way.

She was dying to touch him, so when his hand casually rest on the table she didn't think twice to place her delicate smaller one over his, her fingertips ever-so-lightly tracing delicate circles on his skin. Short breaths came through his mouth while he watched her light caressing. She immediately noticed the effect this little, not-so-quite innocent act was having on him, especially the change in his eyes when she wet her lips. The color became intensely darker and his lids grew heavy. Her body responded entirely on its own and dampness pooled between her thighs, her nipples hardening. Yes, she was damn well-acquainted with that look.

The waiter interrupted their intimate moment to take their orders. The meal was delicious, as were the deserts they picked. David then asked for the check and, soon after, they left.

As he unlocked his car door for her, she pulled him into a kiss right there outside the car in the small parking lot behind the restaurant. For endless seconds their lips cling and move upon each other's. Oh, she'd missed this, so much. The magic of kissing David has been a sweetness she's craved for way too many months. Her hands drifted up and down his back. His rested, almost chastely, at her slender waist. She could feel the bulge in his pants forming.

Around them a few people were returning to their cars. A young couple passed by them and giggled, making funny remarks that involved "milf", "get it on", "horny on forties " and some other bullshit they couldn't quite discern.

After long seconds more, kissing with passion in the middle of the parking lot, David finally released her mouth and murmured in her ear. "I'm afraid we might be putting on our own show, Gillian," he whispered chuckling. "We should take this party someplace else. Before someone recognizes us and flashes explode all over."

"Then take me home, David. Wherever that is," she said in a husky timber.

He would definitely get tickets for speeding.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Liked it? Hated it? Either way, comments are highly appreciated :)


	4. It Should Come As No Surprise

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, here's chapter four. Once again, a lifetime thanks to my darling Julie. This would never happen without you, BFF ;)

**LOS ANGELES, CA**  
**JANUARY 19, 2014**

When they finally arrived at his house, Gillian went straight to the bedroom to put her duffel in the closet, while David, having taken his shirt off, went to the kitchen to retrieve a bottle of champagne from the fridge.

Her task completed, Gillian returned to join him and stopped by the kitchen doorway, taking a moment just to admire the sight before her. David, sans shirt, clad only in jeans, his taut muscles flexing with each movement he made to whatever he was working on. Gillian quietly approached and softly hugged him from behind.

"Champagne, huh? You do remember how I get when I drink it, don't you?" she smirked.

How could he forget? They'd had put on quite a show at season three's wrap party. And in front of her then husband Clyde, no less. No wonder rumors fled about them back then.

"Oh, yes. The aphrodisiac of female co-stars. Well, mine, anyway," he leered.

She chuckled. "You're an ass. You don't need to go all the trouble to get into my pants, David, I'm already yours for the taking," she teased him.

"And here I am working my ass off to seduce you, tsc, tsc, tsc, silly me," he replied jokingly.

"You need help with anything?"

"Nah, I got it covered, thank you. Why don't you go to the living room and put on some music for us? I'll be right with you," he replied, turning to give her a quick peck on the lips.

"Sure. Any special requests?"

"Not really. Whatever you feel like it. I trust your judgment."

"Why, thank you. Chris wouldn't happen to have some Radiohead in his CD collection, would he?" she asked keeping a straight face.

David's head snapped in record time, a mixed look of shock and amusement in his face. Gillian couldn't keep her straight face any longer and burst out laughing.

"You're so easy, David. I had you," she teased.

"No, you didn't!"

"Oh, yeah. I had you big time." Still laughing, she turned her back to him and went to the cozy living room to get on her task. A few minutes later, the soft, folk rock of Eagles echoed through the room. Yes, Chris Carter was a Californian guy through and through.  

David returned to the living room with the bottle of champagne on an ice bucket and some strawberries.

"I knew you wouldn't disappoint me on the music selection," he grinned.

She smiled. "You put too much faith in me for that, I couldn't slip. But the look on your face when I suggested Radiohead was priceless," she chuckled.

"Yeah, you had me there for a while, I confess," he said, handing her a half-full glass.

"I couldn't resist. Don't get me wrong, I still love Radiohead. But not for this occasion, no," she grinned.

"Hmmm, and what occasion are we talking about?" he teased, slowly approaching her.

She sipped her glass, eyes glistening with devilish mischief. "Well, you know...celebrating the beginning of a new, very promising year... exciting and challenging projects ahead, for the both of us..." she put her free arm around his neck, prompting him to put his loosely around her waist. "getting to spend some quality time with a very special friend..." she trailed off smiling.

"Special *friend*, huh? What's so special about him?" he went along with her teasing.

They started swaying to the music, very slowly and sensuously. "Hmm, I don't kiss and tell. But suffice it to say... he's been making me a very..." she nibbled on his lower lip "...happily..." then his upper lip, "satisfied woman," and kissed him fully, pulling his head down to assault his mouth.

He smiled over her lips. "He seems like a really nice guy. Does your special *friend* have a name?" They continued dancing to the music, taking turns on sipping their drinks.

"Robert."

"Robert???" he feigned surprise.

"Yeah... funny, I thought you've heard about him," she continued their playful bantering. It was something she could never get tired of. And no matter who would start it, the other always followed suit.

"Uhmm, I'm pretty sure I didn't... does he have a last name?"

"Ducunny. His name is Robert Ducunny. Great, funny guy. But to tell you the truth, he pales in comparison with his alter ego," she kept going.

"He does, does he..." David mumbled, trailing kisses up and down her neck.

"Hmmm, yeah. His alter ego is a tall, dark, very sexy man... who used to be a prick years ago but then redeemed himself... but to this day has the cutest looking ass in a red Speedo," she burst out laughing and so did David.

They danced for a few more minutes, alternating between sipping their champagne, eating the strawberries and exchanging light kisses. Gillian was starting to feel a little woozy after three glasses. Yeah, she was not much of a drinker, so she knew her limit.

David placed his glass on the center table and did the same with Gillian's. He then curled his fingers over hers, and started walking toward the bedroom, pulling her with him. The room was dark, and David let go of her hand long enough to fumble at the bedside lamp until it turned on. The artificial light cast his skin in shades of gold and she reached out, without even realizing it, to touch his shoulder. He turned to her, smiled at her open gaze, and walked to stand so close to her their bodies were nearly touching. She could feel the heat of him, of his skin, from head to toe. But before they could go any further, she needed to get something out of the way first.

"Well, Mr. Flirty Duchovny, if you will excuse me I need a nice, relaxing bath to wear my day off," she said walking away from him, but not before giving him a quick peck.

"Go ahead. There's a huge bath tub in there. Just... be careful not to drown in it, will ya," he teased her as she turned to leave. She gave him the middle finger laughing, before disappearing into the bathroom.

While waiting for the tub to fill with water, Gillian returned to the bedroom to raid her duffel after the special lingerie she had carefully chosen when packing. David had returned to the living room to make a phone call.

She soaked in the bathtub for a good 15 minutes, until she heard David hollering outside the door.

"Are you okay in there? Should I send a rescue team in?" he teased.

On the inside, she smiled. So silly, her David. "I'm fine, Ducunny. I'll be out in a minute," she teased back.

Stepping onto the rug at the foot of the tub, she reached for a bath towel from the rack and wrapped it around herself, undoing the pins that were holding up her hair during the bath. She then put on her black and pale pink lacy lingerie set, the one she had fallen in love with the first day of shooting for series one of The Fall. It was a La Perla set, and she had asked the wardrobe department if she could keep it. The killing, sexy look was completed with a see-through black slip. Satisfied with the end result, she finally opened the door.

She spotted David, clad only in his boxers now, his back to her, setting up the bed for the night. His task finished, he turned around and found Gillian standing before him. He sucked in a breath when he laid his eyes on her, slowly scanning her body head to toe.

"Jesus, Gillian," he let out.

A smile curved her rosy lips.

"See anything you like?" she asked in a slightly seductive voice.

"Are you fucking kidding me? You... you look...holy shit, you look hot," he blurted.

She chuckled. "I'm glad you liked it."

He closed the space between them in two steps. His large hands cradled her face, his thumbs caressing her high cheekbones. "Like doesn't even begin to cover it. I loved it. I mean it, you look amazing," he said in a husky timber.

She tilted her head slightly, blushing a little at his sincere compliment. Her arms reached forward to circle his neck, her fingers threading into his soft short hair. "I see you have all set," she motioned her head toward the bed. He had turned off the artificial light and lit a few candles around the bedroom instead, giving it a soft yet sensual setting.

His hands continued their own path over her body, his fingers ever-so-gently traveling down her arms, causing goosebumps to form. He then placed them on her waist, pulling her closer to his body. "You have no idea how much you turn me on, do you?" he whispered in her ear, moving his hands to cup her breasts over her bra, the slip already lying on the floor.

"Hmmm... what do you have in mind?" she husked. He loved how her voice dropped nearly an octave, becoming deep and smooth, when she was trully aroused.

Pushing forward, he pressed his growing erection into her belly. "See that bed over there? I'm gonna lay you down on the sheets, spread those pretty little legs of yours and you're going to be so wet for me, Gillian."

She groaned from the back of her throat and ground into him, the friction now making his own skin break out into goosebumps. "Is that so?" she replied breathlessly.

Over the past months he learned Gillian found words to be as stimulating as touch. She liked to listen. And he liked to talk.

"Hmm-humm. I'm still hungry, so I'm planning on licking every inch of your sweetness until you're crying out for more and grinding yourself into my face," he continued.

His hand snaked over her thigh and between her legs and he could feel how she was already slick with arousal, swelling and readying herself for him. Knowing he could make her hot and wet with her need for him made him feel a rush of power.

"Oh God," she moaned.

Their mouths then crashed together in a wet and messy jumble of tongues and lips, tasting of strawberry and champagne, mixed with raw desire, twining and plunging and making him harder than he ever believed possible. It was absolutely insane how turned on he was.

"Get into bed. Now," he ordered.

She licked her lower lip. Fucking tease.

"Bossy... I like it," she challenged.

"Gilliaaan," he whined like a five year-old.

Holy shit, she'd reduced him to begging. Her face softened and she took his hand in hers, her warm fingers entwined with his. "Take me to bed, David."

The room was lit amber with the flames of the candles. Gillian turned back the bedspread and settled on her side on the mattress. Her side. Funny how in a few encounters they already had 'sides of the bed'. She flashed him a decidedly self-conscious look, which he found sexier than any come-hither stare.

"I believe you made some promises, David. Are you going to make good on them?"

He nodded and bent his head to kiss her, hands slipping to touch the firmness of her breasts, to tease her nipples into hard points. She groaned in approval, lifting his chin to nip at the flesh underneath. Their bodies coiled on the bed, twining and rustling, moving sensually.

Gillian reacquainted herself with the texture of David's tongue, licking his lower lip and drawing it into her mouth, her eyes closed in ecstasy as she repossessed what she'd dreamed of for three long months. She moved to his ear, knowing behind the lobe lay the special soft spot designed for her nose to nuzzle into, making a perfect fit. She breathed him in, high on his texture and scent. And on the effect his actions were having on her.

His hands abandoned her breasts as his mouth moved down to take over, suckling until she moaned hoarsely, thrusting her hardened nipple against his throat. "I missed you," she murmured.

He released her breast for a second. "Is that so?", it was his turn to ask, in a highly erotic voice. She laughed until his fingers reached down to press, then grasp, her clit, and then for some moments she was incapable of rational thought. All she could do was thrash and gasp and abandon herself to sensation.

Suddenly reminding of his promise, he lifted his body from hers and took pause to take a good look at her. There she lay, stretched out before him, completely naked, her legs parted and her eyes on his, soft and surrendering, waiting his next move with calm readiness. He was overwhelmed by the willingness she displayed there, utterly exposed and accessible to him. It seemed he would never grow accustomed to it, how absolutely she relinquished control to him, trusting him seemingly without question to do as he willed to her body, her very soul.

And right then, seeing her sprawled so wantonly, so expectantly in front of him, her hands in loose fists by her head, her lips parted and curved in a lovely little smile, he felt a sudden boiling surge of desire, so fierce it seemed to scald him from the inside out, that he could not wait another moment longer. He had to have her completely.

Shifting into a kneeling position, his palms cupped her knees, split her legs further apart as he bent his head between her thighs and softly licked her clit, sucked it, rolled it between his lips and then released it again, all to the thrilling sound of her moans and cries.

She gasped loudly and arched her back. "Holy fuuuuck, David..."

His cock strained against his boxers, aching to be touched. He did not oblige the urges of his body, however. This was all about her.

David felt her spread her legs wider beneath him and understood her overwhelming need to be touched. Again he licked her, his tongue focused into a point to tease sensation from her in the precise way he had learned over the years was guaranteed to drive her wild, to make her so wet it seemed she had an endless spring inside her.

Gillian responded with abandon, her fingertips kneading his head, her hips thrusting back and forth as she made a series of lusty noises that sounded like music to his ears. Finally, her writhing distracting to his efforts, he grasped her by the hips and pinned them gently to the bed, holding her still so he could concentrate completely on getting her over the brink.

And abruptly it was all too much. The sensation of his tongue and lips, the feeling of being held with such gentle but firm control, drowned on his desires to drive her wild with ecstasy – it pushed her to the edge, sent her tumbling over as orgasm swept her body in an incandescent eruption. Her hips bucked up of their own accord and his name tumbled from her mouth like music.

"Oh Daaviiiiiid," she uttered in pure pleasure.

Breathless and shivering, Gillian slumped back against the mattress, twitching as taunting little aftershocks ricocheted throughout her. David gently kissed her belly, kissed his way in a tender trail up her abdomen and between her breasts, his weight supported by the hands now propped either side of her and finally lifted his head to hers for a deep and lingering kiss. She wrapped her arms and legs around him and pulled him to her, holding him tight enough to imagine that she could keep him there always.

Regaining control of her senses, she roused herself to kiss her way down his body. She took her time and enjoyed every second of the journey, suckling his hard little nipples, combing the hair on his chest with her fingertips, licking at his abdominal muscles, watching them tense. With his help, she removed his boxers and his cock finally sprung free. She cradled his balls while holding his swollen cock in her mouth, her tongue tracing intricate patterns around the head. She watched his hands clench and unclench on the sheets and felt his throbbing inside her mouth. After a few minutes - or an eternity - he implored her to stop, or not to stop - his words weren't clear because of post-orgasmic buzz inside her head.

She slithered up his body, distributing kisses freely, and he swiftly turned her back onto her original position. He felt one of her legs rise and wrap around his lower back, and he jerked involuntarily as he felt his cock suddenly pressed against her slick entrance. The waiting was the most delicious type of torture, keeping her poised with anticipation, finding herself wet and ready within moments anytime the thought of it crossed her mind, no matter where she was or what she was doing.

The love they made was exciting and delirious, but the thought of having him deep inside her, watching his face as he experienced all the ecstasy her body could give him, feeling him move within her, the speed and force of his hips as he ploughed his way to blissful oblivion, it was enough to make her clit tingle, the sheath of her cunt tighten in frustrated need.

After all these months, she wanted - needed - him inside her. So badly.

"I need you inside me. Now," she half-pleaded, half-demanded.

He bent to kiss her again and then he felt the softness of her hand enclosing him and guiding him in. The tantalizing heat of her wetness enveloping his cock nearly drove David out of his mind. He forced himself to move slowly, he could not simply push himself into her in one hard thrust. A slow, but continuous pace, would make their connection even more pleasurable.

"You feel so good," he gasped. "So fucking good, Gillian."

She moaned loudly, incomprehensive words coming out of her mouth. She was drowning in pleasure.

As torturous as it was, he shut his eyes and relished the feeling, the slow, languid course of their bodies joining, treasuring every jolt of pleasure. Again, their lips met in a hungry, searching kiss, sending new waves of sensation through him and reverberating through her.

"More, David. I need more," she pleaded.

A low groan ripped from his throat as he began to move within her. "I'm all to please," he uttered and slowly withdrew his cock just to push it back in.

"David!" she gasped, the only coherent sound she was capable of, burying her face in his neck and biting down as his thrusts continued to undo her, slowly picking up pace.

She moaned raggedly into his neck as he gasped and buried his face in her hair, his hips rocking deliriously. She grew slicker and so did he, the lubrication further easing his thrusts, her body relaxing yet more around him, still intoxicatingly tight but with an ease that encouraged him to speed up, to thrust harder and she cried out against him in unmistakable ecstasy, as her nails dug into the hard muscle of his shoulders. His arms framed her, his hands twining in her hair and his mouth sought hers out hotly, searing a trail across her face until their lips joined and their tongues greedily entwined.

Gillian felt the encroaching approach of her orgasm as David kissed her, his cock now plunging freely, quickly into her depths, gliding rhythmically against her hardened clit. He was quietly grunting as he fucked her, his face contorted with bliss, and though she sensed he yet held back, she felt utterly plundered and unmade.

“Yes, David, yes, yes, yes,” she whispered, her voice huskily pleading, as she pushed her groin against him.

They continued moving together in a frenzy synchrony, breathing together, faster and faster. He was drowning in her skin, the soft press of his hands on her shoulders, the sweet taste of her mouth.

Gillian's other leg rose and locked around his back and he gasped as his cock slid deeper into her. Her pelvis moved harder against him and he sensed her approaching orgasm in the sweet tightening of her internal muscles.

He wanted to brush her face with his hand, but he feared losing his balance. Instead, he whispered, "Just let go, Gillian."

"Oh yes," she hissed, face twisting in concentration. "Oh yes."

She shut her eyes and opened them again, wide and staring at him with such love and affection that he almost had to halt his thrusting to keep himself in line. Then he felt the rippling of her climax, gripping him over and over again and he watched as she gave herself over to her orgasm, coming with a deep sigh of release.

As her orgasm ebbed she simply panted, her head lolling back against the pillow, her neck and face flushed with rosy color, her lips parted and her eyes fluttering shut even as she still clung to his shoulders. She was a spectacular sight. Breasts heaving as she gasped, her beautiful blonde hair strewn over the pillow, twined around his fingers. As she collapsed back against the mattress he felt her body yield once more to his in perfect relinquishment and he sped up one more time, the force of his eager, reckless thrusts prompting her eyes to snap open and lock onto his, her mouth dropping open in amazement.

One, two, three, four, five and he was lost to it too, finding her mouth as he reached his released.

A moment later he moved them onto their sides and withdrew, already missing her inside warmth. He touched her face, covered with a light sheen of sweat. "Are you okay?"

She nodded and he felt immense relief. He knew he had been a little hard on her. Finally, she found her words. "I'm much better than okay," she said with soft sureness. “I’m fine. I’m just... that was just – so incredible.”

"Yeah, it was," he said, gently grazing his knuckles across her soft skin. "You're amazing, you know that?" Then he felt the exhaustion seeping into his bones and muscles. His eyes closed of their own volition. He felt her pull the covers over their cooling bodies.

He instinctively gathered her into his arms where she curled up willingly against him, her head cushioned on his bicep, her palms pressing gently against his chest. He cradled her as though she were the most precious being on earth, gazing down into her lovely face as she gazed back up at him, her expression soft and transfixed.

Just before sleep approached, he heard her whisper, "I want you to know how happy I am."

He wanted to tell her he was, too, but his brain would not cooperate.

And then it was quiet, as they both immersed into a welcoming darkness.

She was brought from her peaceful sleep by the shrill of her phone. She was snuggled against David, her face buried in the crook of his neck, his arm hung tightly behind her lower back, so she didn't have much space to maneuver her body without waking him. She did her best and carefully disengaged from him, quickly stretching her arm to the nightstand, hand fumbling blindly over the top searching for the source of such an early inconvenience. Finally she reached the offending device and answered above a whisper, voice still charged with sleep.

"Mmm 'ello."

"Oh shit, I just woke you, didn't I?" came through a familiar woman's voice.

Gillian glanced quickly at the alarm clock. 7:38 am. She blinked twice and slowly closed her heavy eyes again. The first sun rays were already peeking through the window, but the bedroom was immersed in semi-darkness, the curtains not fully closed. "Hmm, 's ok, Jules... whassup?"

"I'm so sorry, Gill. I tried your hotel room first but I couldn't reach you. I thought you'd be up already to enjoy your free day. God, I'm really, really sorry."

"That's ok, Jules, I'm, um, not at my hotel room," Gillian replied curtly, a little more alert now. She looked over to David, who had stirred behind her but didn't wake up.

"Oh. Um, ok, then, so... I...uh...oooohhh," Julie uttered with a slight embarrassment as realization dawned on her.

Gillian chuckled. "Julie, don't sweat over it. Obviously something came up, so spill it."

"Ok, so, I got a call from the Crisis production. You're not scheduled for shooting for another month or so, but apparently there are some scenes that need reshooting ASAP, and you're included in a couple of those. So they've called and asked if it'd be at all possible for you to fly to Chicago while you're still in the States – "

"No," Gillian interrupted her. "No, Julie, absolutely not. This is my last day here and I planned to take it off. I've had a commitment for each single day since I arrived, so I need to be off the hook for the sake of my sanity." And she really needed it. On top of everything she's added David to the equation, but thankfully managed to find time for him. One day was not enough, so she wanted it to be all about him, and him alone. God knows when they'd be able to see each other again.

"Ok, Gill, I'll just tell them you had to get back to London for prior engagements," Julie offered.

"Thanks, Jules, you're a doll. Talk to you later, k?"

"Okay. I'm really sorry for the... um... interruption, Gill. Enjoy the rest of your stay. You most certainly deserve it," Jules said, and Gillian could picture her smiling over the phone.

"Bye, Jules," Gillian replied and disconnected the call. She took a deep sigh and closed her eyes for a few minutes, taking deep, slow breaths, in and out, to relax again. Very slowly, she turned back to him. David was still sound asleep next her, his soft snoring working like a soothing balm. Snuggling closer in his arms, but mindful not to wake him, she leaned in to his neck, catching the faint whiff of sex on his skin.

Yes, she was exhausted. But also ridiculously happy. How could she not? The night before paid off in every possible way. She was finally here, in his arms, where she belonged. She felt wrapped in bliss.

She suddenly felt like doing something nice for him. Carefully lifting the arm that was somewhat still holding her in place, she kissed the palm of his hand, extracted herself from his hold and went to the bathroom for a quick shower. She came out ten minutes later, hair freshly washed, clad in fresh panties and his discarded white t-shirt and then headed to the kitchen.

In the kitchen, Gillian scavenged through the cabinets and the fridge, finding everything she needed. She's decided on omelet, French toasts and pancakes made from scratch. The domesticity of it all made her feel... wonderfully ordinary. And what could be more ordinary than cooking to your... boyfriend? lover? partner? fuck buddy? Shit, try as she might she still could not come up with a name to identify what David currently represented. But she couldn't care less. Being with him, in any way, shape or form, was enough for her. Label or no label, she just wanted to enjoy her time with him.

David finally woke and found the other side of the bed empty, but the delicious mix of her scent and their love making still lingered in the sheets. He got out of bed and scurried to the bathroom to take a shower. Wrapped in a towel around his hips, hair still damp, he left the bedroom to find Gillian in the kitchen. As he approached, an enticing aroma assaulted his senses. Coffee and something else he could not see from his position, but it smelled good. He paused to take a good look at her before making his presence known.

She looked unpretentiously sexy dressed in nothing but his white t-shirt and panties, hair slightly damp and wavy from the shower she'd probably taken earlier. He grinned. She looked ready to eat. Sensing his presence, Gillian turned around and smiled at him.

"Good morning, sleepyhead," she greeted him and moved to sit on the edge of the kitchen table.

"Morning. Do I take this early morning cheerfulness to mean that you're planning to make breakfast? I didn't know you could cook," he said, his voice still scratchy. "I can't wait to have it."

She grinned. "Only if you're a very, very good boy. And yes, I know a thing or two in the kitchen, thanks to my mother. I cook for the kids whenever I can."

She leaned back on her elbows, well aware of the way it made her breasts push against the thin material of his t-shirt.

"Hmmm, really. And what, precisely, does being good entail?" he asked mischievously, stepping up to the table and flashing her a wolfish look that made her immensely happy. She simply adored this sarcastic, silly, sexy, horny David.

He grabbed her thighs in each hand and tugged her so she was sitting near the edge of the table.

"What are you doing?" she asked innocently, well aware of his intentions.

"I'm going to have some breakfast," he said is a raspy voice.

She smiled in anticipation. If she recalled correctly, a kitchen table was one of the few pieces of furniture they haven't defiled in their short time as a couple again.

"Oh. But, David...it's not ready yet," she teased him.

David leaned down to kiss her and she smiled against his lips, happy to feel him touching her and wanting to make love to her for nothing more than the pure delight of it. She reached with her hand and pulled off his towel.

"Oh, I'd say it is. What do you want?" he whispered in her ear. "Whatever you want this morning, I'll do it for you."

She shivered at his words, and the way he started running his tongue along her earlobe.

"I want–" she whispered and David looked at her in anticipation. "I want the breakfast I was preparing," she grinned.

He groaned in mock annoyance. "Now you're just being deliberately mean." His fingers slid down her body and found her panties. He pulled them off without preamble.

"Hmm, I think what you're doing will be just... ugh... fine," she gasped as he spread her legs apart and began teasing and circling her clit with his fingers in the way he knew drove her insane.

"You like that?" he said and pushed up the t-shirt to suck at her nipples with an eager mouth. She nodded and gave a small yelp of pleasure in response. David smiled. "Good, because I love to make you feel good, Gillian. Nothing gets me as hot as watching your face when you're hungry for it. The way your cheeks get pink and your lower lip pouts." He moved still closer and she felt his erection brush against her leg.

"You know what gets me hot, David?" she whispered, her breathing charged with arousal.

He leaned closer and she took a deep breath of his fresh morning smell. "Tell me," he growled.

"When you fuck me, really hard."

David tipped his head back, growling, and she smirked in triumph. She liked to talk dirty to him, aware of the powerful effect it had on him.

His response was immediate. Grabbing her slender waist, he pulled her right to the very edge of the table and wrapped her legs around his waist. In just one quick thrust he was buried to the hilt in her, still standing. She brought her arms around his neck and hung on as best she could, as he moved in and out of her in long, quick slides that made her bite her lower lip and cry out with each stroke.

"So good," he hissed in her ear. "No one, Gillian, no one feels like you do."

The feeling was mutual. In her mind no one could possibly feel like David making love to her. She absolutely loved watching his face when they had sex, especially in the daylight when she should clearly see the dazed and ecstatic look in his eyes as he neared his orgasm.

"Harder... David... oh god..." Gillian reached between their straining bodies and found her swollen clit with her middle finger.

His eager eyes followed her hand and he licked his lower lip. "I love when you do that," he said panting.

Her climax started approaching and she was caught in its pull, bucking against David as it hit her. He began to really lose it, she happily noted through her post-orgasmic haze, as he shut his eyes and softly swore under his breath.

"Fuck, you feel... so good, Gillian, so... fucking...good," he said in gasps, thrusting against her like a madman.

"Come on," she said breathlessly, bucking against him harder and faster, "you can let go now."

The words did the trick and he came hard, grunting and groaning by the powerful force of it. She felt powerful with her ability to make him come with her words. She started to laugh.

"What's so funny?" he asked as soon as his breathing slowly returned to normal.

She gave him a small and secretive smile. "Nothing you'd find amusing."

He kissed her with the soft and giving lips of a man exhausted by his exertions. "You're something else, Gillian."

She playfully poked at his bare ass with her foot. "I know," she said.

They separated and he helped her down off the table.

"So," David said, while retrieving his towel from the floor, "you were saying something about breakfast?"

Gillian rolled his eyes. "I can never satisfy you, can I?"

"Nope."

In the distance she heard the ringing of a cell phone, most likely in the living room.

"Yours or mine?" he asked.

"I think it's yours."

He padded off to the living room and she heard the low hum of conversation. She cleaned up quickly and returned to finish preparing their breakfast, realizing how starving she really was. Early morning activities did wonders for her appetite.

A few minutes later, now clad in sweatpants and a fresh t-shirt, David returned to the kitchen to join her for breakfast.

"Is everything okay?" she asked.

"Yeah, that was Melanie. Apparently NBC is really enthusiastic about our project and asked their legal department to draft a contract," he said, smiling.

"Oh, David, that's great news! I'm really happy for you," she said while pulling him into a tight hug. "When do you think they'll finally give you guys the green light?"

"Well, you know how this bureaucratic part works. If all goes well and the contract is solid, I think we'll have our answer within the next couple of months."

"Which means I'll get to see your sexy, hot looking ass on TV again," she chuckled.

"And since when do you watch TV these days, Ms. Anderson? You've barely watched a couple of episodes of Californication. In seven years," he mocked her.

"It's true... but why watch it on screen if I can have the real thing whenever I please," she slapped his ass playfully and then turned to get their breakfast to the dining room table.

"Whenever you please, huh?" he grabbed her by the waist and started tickling her sides. She squealed and burst into a fit of laughter.

"David, stop it... sto.. oh god, sto... I'm... running...ou...of... brea...pleas..." she tried and failed miserably, but then was saved by the bell. Literally.

The unexpected sound made David stop his little torture session. He let go of her and she turned to look at him. His brows were furrowed in a mix of surprise and curiosity.

"Are you expecting someone?" she asked.

"Um, no. Rarely do I have any visitors while I'm here. Except for..." he interrupted himself and his eyes widened.

"David... what???"

"Fuck, it's Chris," he stated.

"Chris??? Are you sure? You said he was in Hawaii or something."

"Yes, I'm pretty sure. He must have returned earlier."

The buzzing sound continued.

"David, aren't you gonna answer it?"

He seemed to be debating with himself whether to answer it or not. She sensed an apprehension of some sort, most possibly related to her presence there. Granted, they haven't discussed yet about revealing their current status to friends in common. Some family members and very close friends already knew, but Chris was something else entirely. He was Piper's godfather and a dear friend to her and David, but there was also a professional relationship in the mix. Not that he would be at all surprised, she thought.

After what seemed like an eternity, David finally started moving towards the door. "He's probably just stopping by to let me know that he's back. You know he lives right next door," he reminded her. "I'll try to make it as brief as possible."

"Take your time, I'll wait in the bedroom," she said and turned to leave.

"Gillian –" he held her arm gently and she knew what he's was trying to say, but she cut him off.

"It's okay, David. We'll talk about it later, relax," she said calmly and offered him a small smile, before finally retreating to the bedroom.

David proceeded to the door and shouted a "coming" to make the annoying buzzing stop. He was right in his earlier prediction. Chris greeted him with his full white teeth smile and crystal blue eyes when the door opened.

"Hey, man, I was about to give up. Thought you weren't here anymore," Chris said.

"Sorry, I was a little busy in the kitchen," David replied apologetically, "but, please, do come in."

"Thank you. I'm the one who should apologize for dropping by unannounced," Chris offered, walking towards the living room.

"No need to apologize, you know you can come by whenever you feel like it. I just wasn't expecting you so early, I mean, I thought you guys weren't supposed to return until next week."

"We weren't. But Elise, Dori's niece, was admitted to the hospital a week earlier than expected with labor contractions and Dori really wanted to be here for when the baby was born, so we changed flights and managed to return in time for the birth."

"Glad to hear it, man. How's Dori anyway? I thought she would be here with you."

"She's good. Elated with the new family member and all that. She stayed at home to getting started on the reason I was brought here in the first place," Chris grinned, and David furrowed his brows in curiosity. "She's making her famous teriyaki salmon with zucchini and sent me over to invite you to join us for lunch today. She knows how much you love it, so... will you?"

In the quietness of the bedroom, Gillian could hear the entire conversation taking place in the living room. Chris unexpected appearance served as a friendly reminder that she and David definitely needed to sit down and talk about this 'coming out' to other people. Sooner rather than later. They were on the same page as far as keeping the relationship private and secret from public scrutiny, but still hadn't discussed who could be entrusted with their current status. Ironically enough, they were working under the X-Files main mottos: "Trust No One" and "Deny Everything". She smiled silly at that thought. One thing she was certain of, though. Chris was, with no shadow of a doubt, a trustworthy friend.

David was still working on a response to Chris' invitation. "Oh, that's very thoughtful of Dori and I, um, I'd love to, but I, uh, I'm a little... occupied this morning, man, so I'm not sure I'll be able to make it," he offered poorly.

Chris laughed at his predicament and spared him from further misery. "Just bring her with you, David."

Taken aback by Chris' unanticipated response, David furrowed his brows deeper and replied a little too forceful. "Who??"

"Whoever is staying here with you. Look, man, I just couldn't help noticing the breakfast table set for two over there," he pointed out with his head. "It's okay, just bring your mysterious lady friend with you. You know Dori and I love to have friends over, so the more the merrier."

David chuckled lightly. Chris was absolutely clueless to the current situation. 

"Thanks, man, but I, um, I don't know if she... I mean, I have to ask her first, I don't know if she would feel comf..."

"She would love to," a female voice answered for him and both men turned in sync to the source.

Chris' eyes widened as if he had seen an actual little green man.

"Gillian??!?!"


	5. A Valentine Mess

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for the support, I really appreciate it!  
> This chapter is dedicated to Nicola. Thank you for your suggestions! I tried to include both of them into the story. Hope I met your expectations at some level ;)  
> And Jules... you should definitely get a raise, honey lol!  
> Kudos and comments... keep'em coming :)

**LONDON, UK**   
**FEBRUARY 16, 2014**

He hoped he had done the right thing by her. Undo the mess somehow. He knew where her mind went as soon as he received her reply from the text message he sent her the day before. Well, he couldn't blame her. Not really. This one was on him entirely.

When they last saw each other, a month earlier, things were more than fine. They were moving forward exactly the way they were supposed to. In their own pace. Sure, there had been a few unexpected... quirks along the way.

Poor Chris.

They almost gave the man a heart attack the past month. But it sure as hell was a hysterical moment to be remembered for the rest of their lives. The look on his face was priceless. Too bad they didn't have a camera to register this twisted Kodak moment.

_"Gillian??!?!" Chris uttered when she suddenly appeared in the living room, a lopsided grin plastered on her face._

_She walked toward David, her step slightly hesitant, trying to gauge his reaction to her unplanned act. The second his lips broke into a shit-eating grin, she knew he had her back. He extended his left arm to her and she happily stepped into his half-embrace._

_"Hey, Chris," she greeted him. "Sorry you had to find out this way," she said in an apologetic tone._

_David stepped in for the apology as well. "Yeah, man, sorry 'bout that. I was gonna talk to you about it, when the right time presented itself. But we've both been very busy lately, I'm hardly ever here and it's not something we should talk over the phone, you know."_

_"That's okay, guys. Well, I can't really say it's that unexpected or surprising, to be honest. We all knew it was going to happen eventually. I just didn't think it would take you 21 years to get there," Chris said amused._

_Gillian and David looked at each other and smiled._

_"Well, it's not like we haven't tried before. You do remember our first attempt was... interrupted," Gillian quipped, reminding they were actually forced to end things due to contractual issues that might have risen at the time._

_Chris shook his head a little embarrassed. "Yeah, sorry about that. You have no idea how bad that shit made me feel back then. But we would have gotten a shitload of legal issues if things escalated that I had no other choice than–"_

_"Hey man, it's fine," David cut in. "We know that it was for the best. Gillian and I both know it. You're right, it took us a long time to get here, but I can't see that having happened otherwise. All the shit we've been through, our fucked up journey, has led us here. It happened at the right time, when we were both ready for it. So... no need to dwell on it anymore, ok?"_

_"Relax, Chris, I was just pulling your leg. It's all good," Gillian added with a smile. And she was being honest. She had no resentments toward Chris over it. She's made peace with fate for a while now._

_"Good to know," Chris said. "Now I can let go of the guilt I've been carrying for years now. Anyway, I'm happy for you, guys. I really, truly am. But just so we're on the same page here... you're keeping it private, aren't you," he said, a statement more than a question._

_David took the lead and answered. "Yes. For the time being, at least. Only a few family members and very close friends know about it."_

_"I've figured as much. Thank you for trusting me with this. You know I don't even have to say this but... you can count on me for anything, ok? And my lips are completely sealed," Chris said smiling._

_"Thank you, Chris. We really appreciate your support," Gillian said while approaching him for a hug and a sweet cheek kiss._

_Chris returned the gesture and then added. "So, about the invitation... are you up for it?"_

_David looked at Gillian, who was now back into his arms, his eyes intent on hers, and replied. "We wouldn't miss it for the world, man."_

_"Great! See you soon, then," Chris said enthusiastically before turning to leave._

_Lunch at Chris' went on without a hitch. Dori's teriyaki salmon with zucchini was heaven, and so was the triple chocolate cake that followed. The conversation flowed light and nicely, in a warm, relaxing and pleasant environment, like all good old friends reunions are supposed to go. Gill_ _ian and David filled Chris in on their upcoming projects. He learned about Gillian's sci-fi-ish book writing, new TV shows and theater plans, as well as David's potential new series, plans for album recording and also book writing._

_They also talked about the possibilities for a third movie. Chris said he was still working on it and was hopeful that something would develop in that respect in the following couple of years. David and Gillian familiar bantering was present throughout lunch, much to Chris and Dori's amusement. Their discreet displays of affection, such as entwined hands under the table, didn't go unnoticed by the couple either._

_While they reminisced their X-Files funny stories, Dori asked out of curiosity. "You know, I know most of these stories, but one thing I know nothing about is how you two actually met."_

_David and Gillian exchanged amused looks, but Gillian took the lead to answer._

_"Um, we were on the Fox Network lounge here in LA, waiting for our audition process. I was sitting by the stairs outside one of the executive’s office and there were other actresses and another actor besides David auditioning for the parts. I was going over my lines when this tall, dark and handsome guy approached me and–'"_

_"Hey!" David interrupted her, "if I recall you came to *me* and asked if I could run lines with you and–"_

_"And who said I was talking about you?" she asked teasingly, raising an eyebrow in true Scully fashion._

_"Ouch... way to boost a guy’s ego," David said putting his hand over his heart and feigning hurtful._

_Dori and Chris laughed, finding the bantering highly amusing. "You guys are hilarious," Dori observed with a smirk._

_"Anywho," Gillian continued, "as I was saying this tall, dark and handsome guy approached me and asked me to run lines with him. We did for a few minutes and I sensed right on the spot that there was no chemistry at all. So then I looked at the end of the hall and spotted another tall, dark, handsome and sexy piece of ass," she paused for a second to smile at him, "and decided to give it a shot. He had this cute boyish face and was very forthcoming. We ran our lines and I thought to myself… ‘wow'. I could feel something there, we've had an easy rapport right off the bat. Now I know it was the good old chemistry everyone, including Chris here, always talked about. So when we were through with the lines, we remained silent for a good 10 seconds, just looking at each other and trying to process it. Then we smiled and thought the same thing: ‘we fucking nailed it’," she laughed wholeheartedly._

_David laughed at her silliness and then leaned in to whisper in her ear. "You’re so gonna pay for it later, smartass."_

_She nodded imperceptibly and then whispered back. "Oh, yeah? Bring it on... babe."_

_David just looked at her with a devilish smile on his face._

_Before leaving, Chris gave Gillian a tour to the house, since it was her first time is his new home. As they reached his study, a curious object caught her immediate attention._

_"Oh my god, what the fuck is that?!" she blurted in complete amusement, pointing out the peculiar object._

_David and Chris exchanged amused looks and started laughing._

_"Well, that's one of the X-Files props I got to save as a keepsake," Chris answered. "David kept some small stuff like the Fox Mulder nameplate... you've got to keep Scully's headstone... and I kept... that."_

_It was a model prosthesis of David's head. And a damn good one._

_She turned to David. "Wow, I didn't even know you had done one of those." Then lowering her voice, she whispered lewdly in his ear. "What about if I steal it and take it back to London with me? It could be my own sexy David-proxy sex toy for all the times we're not together. How fucking cool would that be."_

_David choked trying to suppress a laughter, his whole face suddenly beet-colored. Leave it to Gillian to come up with such a twisted ruse. She was just as silly as him sometimes. And he absolutely loved her for it._

_Chris just looked at them amused, shaking his head in mock reproachfulness, just like parents do whenever they feel their kids are up to no good._

_As soon as he turned and left the room, David and Gillian finally burst out laughing._

Yes. A month ago things were pretty damn fine. Now he may have just inadvertently fucked up.

Gillian sent him an e-mail the day before to bring him up to speed on her schedule for the next month. She would be in New York for a few days to promote her new series, so they would have a chance to get together then. Since he delayed replying to her e-mail, she texted him to ask if he had actually received it and how his Valentine's day had been. They hadn't been able to talk at all that day. She had spent the 14th shooting a couple of scenes for The Fall in Belfast and he had flown back in from LA barely in time for his daughter's dinner date.

When he replied to her text, he was watching the Knicks' game with his daughter on a crowded Madison Square Garden, so he ended up sending a cryptic message that basically implied he had spent Valentine's with Téa. Well, it was only half true. He and Téa indeed reunited. But it was only to chaperone their daughter on her first dinner date with her boyfriend. When he got home from the game, hours later, and charged his dead phone, he was finally able to see her curt reply. "Nice to know". It was all she's said. He looked over his delivered messages again and reread it. Shit. No wonder he got a pissed-tone reply. She's got it all wrong. And he was the only one to blame. Stupid shithead.

He needed to make up for it. And so a plan was formed. He just wished it were not too late.

She left the BAFTA's after-party with a nagging headache. It was not excruciating, but enough to make her a little cranky. Despite that, she had a good time during the event and the reception that followed. She was feeling particularly pleased with her looks for the evening. The Balmain Vintage Haute Couture floor-sweeping blue gown was lovely and highlighted her sapphire blue eyes even more. Sure, she almost made an ass out of herself when she slightly tripped over the dress while walking the red carpet, but laughed at hew own clumsiness.

Remembering this little mishap, Gillian finally smiled. Sitting at the back of her car ride from the event, her mind wandered once again to the person who was to blame for her fucking insistent headache.

David.

She was upset with him. One day later and she was still upset. Who the fuck was she kidding, she was pissed at him. Pissed and a little... jealous. Yes, jealous. There. She admitted it. She hated herself for feeling that way, but with David it has always been like this. If she were being honest, she's always felt a little... territorial towards him. Well, hello Amanda Peet. She's tried time and again to control herself and her reactions when he was around potentially "threatening" women who might try to steal his attention. Most of the time she succeeded, but other times... she just. did. not. Ask Amanda, she'd know. She hated to admit it, but the obnoxious little green monster was rearing its ugly head... again. And with Téa, no less.

When she asked him about his Valentine's day the day before, the last thing she was expecting as an answer was a cryptic "Met up with Téa. Tell you more later." Well, the "later" part never came. So her mind got stuck with the "met up with Téa".

Téa.

Shit.

She knew David and Téa had a civil and friendly relationship. They had children in common after all. Just like she had with Mark. She and Mark got along fine, they were cordial, friendly and constantly in touch. But Gillian had drawn the line with him. So there was no "vacationing together" as far as they were concerned. They shared the kids' time, doing their best to minimize any impact the separation has had on them. And that was it.

So, no, she didn't quite understand the dynamics of his relationship with Téa. Be there for the kids, fine. Celebrate their birthdays, super fine. But the whole vacationing and spending special holidays together was a little too much for Gillian to handle. She was beginning to wonder whether David was really over Téa. She knew she had no claim over him and she refused to be the jealous bitch type. But still... Maybe it was time to sit down again and have a more serious talk. She needed to know exactly where she stood in his life. If what they had was just occasional fucking, no strings attached, she could get her mind around it. She would easily adapt. She just didn't want to be played.

Deep inside she knew he was trying. He really was. He was a little more vocal about his feelings than he has ever been. Whenever they were together, he treated her with so much caring and tenderness. His gestures, his compliments, his protectiveness, the way he looked at her with such... adoration. And she knew he got out of his comfort zone whenever he did any of those things. Like that time during their special panel at the Paley Center when he publicly acknowledged her hard work during his directing debut on The X-Files for the episode The Unnatural.

That shit was huge. Never had he been so brutally honest and open with anything regarding her hard work on the show. Well, not publicly anyway. So when he said all those nice words, she was utterly and deeply moved.

_"I also like that scene a lot," David started explaining the baseball scene. "You know, because I love– Gillian is so good in it, and… you know, what was nice was, um..." but then stopped upon seeing her funny disagreeing face._

_"Whaaat? No..." she tried to dismiss it jokingly._

_"What, you don’t thin–" he continued, seeking some kind of confirmation._

_"I look like I’m twelve!" she retorted smiling. It was a defense mechanism to tone down what she sensed was coming. His tone of voice and body language conveyed to her that whatever he was about to say, it was important to him._

_"Yeah, you look young, but you’re adorable, and um…" clearing his throat, he then continued. "You know, Gillian was kind enough, and I’ve never said this, but I was aware that, you know, when I was directing that she really– I know she was tired, and there were times when we would be more prepared or less, let’s say, than other times. And she really was there, you know, and you can see it in that scene. She’s really just doing just wonderful work for *me*, you know? And I really felt like it was for… you know, for *me*, and it was just really… I– I was… I recognized it, and– I don’t think I’ve ever told you, but I–”_

_At that point Gillian could only shake her head no, confirming his words that never had he told her any of that; neither his appreciation nor his recognition. It was a very emotional moment for her, and the audience must have picked it out from her reaction, because they all went completely silent in that brief moment. Including the mediator._

_"Thank you," she replied in quiet appreciation. It was all she could muster at that point. She would never, ever forget the kind and genuine look on his beautiful face._

_"Yeah," he finished, holding her gaze tenderly._

Yep, he was definitely trying, she'd give him that one. Her thoughts were suddenly interrupted by the driver.

"Excuse me, ma'am. We're almost there. Do you need me to stop by anywhere?" he asked gently.

"Um, no. That's not necessary, thank you," she replied.

She was closer to her home now. Her empty home, by the way. Mark was out of town on business, so Julie promptly volunteered to baby-sit the boys. Gillian has offered the house to Julie, so she could stay more comfortable until she returned from the event. But Julie insisted on taking them to her own place. They were no strangers to that and they simply adored her. She said she would take them straight to school the next day and then Gillian could pick them up later.

Empty home or not, Gillian was dying to get there, take a nice bubble bath, change into more comfortable clothes and get to bed. She would call David tomorrow. Her pissed mood towards him had dissipated a little on her way home.

She thanked the driver for his service and fumbled for the keys on her small clutch. She stepped inside and turned on the lights in the small entrance hall, which afforded enough lighting for her to get to the downstairs bathroom. She went straight to the medicine cabinet and got a couple of Advil to stop the headache. She then proceeded to the kitchen to get a tall glass of water. Hitting the switch near the kitchen to turn on the lights to the dining room, she stopped dead on her tracks when her eyes caught something in the dining room table.

"Oh my god," she uttered, placing her small hand over her lips.

Right there, in a wonderful display, were dozens of different colored roses in beautiful arrangements, accompanied by two small, nicely wrapped gifts. A smile slowly began to spread on her face.

Walking towards the display, she noticed that each item had a small card attached to it.

The first one she picked was on top of a dazzling red rose arrangement. She opened the small card, immediately recognizing David's familiar handwriting, and read it.

_"Roses are red_   
_Violets are blue_   
_Nah, did you really think I'd go with it?"_

She chuckled. Silly.

_"Red roses represent true, sincere and romantic love, beauty, passion, courage and respect._   
_Everything I've found in you."_

Her eyes watered.

Opening the second card, atop a batch of yellow roses, she did the same.

_"Yellow roses represent feelings of joy and delight, true appreciation and friendship._   
_How I feel when I'm around you."_

Her heart warmed and skipped a beat.

The third batch, an arrangement of pink and light pink roses combined, carried the following message.

_"Pink and pale pink roses represent grace, gentleness, sweetness and perfect happiness._   
_Some of your qualities and my current state of being."_

By now, the tears pooled in her eyes were threatening to spill and her lips started quivering.

The card in the last batch, a mix of red and white roses, simply said:

_"These, given together, signify unity._   
_What we are when are together."_

Tears started to roll down her face and her vision was a little blurred when she read the last card, a little bigger than the others, in front of the display.

_"Gillian,_   
_I'm sorry for the mess I've created. Trust me, it was not my intention whatsoever. But I'll explain it to you later._   
_If you count, you'll see that each arrangement contains not twelve, but eleven roses. The lady in the flower shop said that eleven assures the recipient they are truly and deeply loved._   
_And that, my one and only Valentine, I can assure you, you are._   
_I love you._   
_Forever yours,_   
_D."_

She was fully sobbing now. Her tears were a mix of gratitude, appreciation, relief and utmost love. Before David came back into the picture, she was beginning to get her mind around the fact that maybe she was too screwed up to succeed in any romantic relationship. That maybe she just wasn't relationship material. Boy, had he proven her wrong.

The two small gift wraps revealed a beautiful gold and silver ring adorned with an X and a bottle of Tom Ford's Jasmine Rouge, her current favorite fragrance.

Her tears now subsided, she was wiping the remaining ones off her face when her phone rang. She picked it up and looked at the lit screen. Her smile grew ridiculously bigger.

He said "I'm sorry" at the same time she said "I love you".

They chuckled.

He continued. "So... by your unexpected, but incredible rewarding greeting, I'd say you've got my little surprise."

"Well, little doesn't even begin to cover it. I... I don't what to say, David. So I'll just go with the obvious... thank you," she said, her voice a little raspy.

"Gillian, I'm sorry about the mess. You know how much of an asshole I can–"

"David, don't," she cut him off. "I'm the one who should apologize. I don't know what came over me. Fuck, you know me better than anyone. This jealous bitch type doesn't suit me and I hate myself for acting so... stupid and blow this shit out of proportion."

"Well, I certainly didn't help, did I," he added.

"No, you didn't. For a man with such a brilliant and intelligent mind you absolutely suck at texting," she mocked.

He chuckled. "So, Ms. Anderson, what you're really saying here is that you were j-e-a-l-o-u-s," he teased her.

"Oh, fuck you," she retorted jokingly.

"C'mon, blondie, admit it. I wanna hear you saying it," he provoked.

"Oh, fine! I'll admit it, okay? I was fucking jealous, the little green monster reared its fucking ugly head. Happy?" she conceded.

"Oh, ecstatic. Best Valentine present ever," he laughed.

"Asshole."

"I love you too."

She chuckled. "What are you up to anyway? Did you get back to LA?"

"Um... no, not yet. I had a few things to take care of elsewhere before returning," he explained.

"Oh."

"What, Gillian. What is it?" he asked.

"It’s nothing. I... I just miss you, you know. Wish you could be here right now," she confessed.

"Miss you too, blondie. Like crazy. But hey, cheer up. March is only a month away. We'll be meeting before you know it," he said brightly.

"Yeah, I know. By the way, I loved everything. The flowers, the cards, the gifts... I'm just a little bit curious. How did you manage to get everything in order on such short notice?"

He smiled over the phone. "Well, let's just say you should give your assistant a raise."

"Oh my god, you and Julie plotted this whole thing?!" she uttered amusingly.

"Yup. She was a big help. I could never have done it without her."

"That's my Jules. Sneaky bastard," she said affectionately. "But... wait a minute. The flowers and gifts I get it, but the cards... how did–"

"Have I told you already how stunningly beautiful you look in this blue gown," he asked.

She frowned deeply. "How do you kno–"

"Happy Valentine's Day, Gillian," a voice said behind her.

"Oh. My. God," she blurted in complete astonishment.

There he was. Standing just a few steps away from her. He was there. In the flesh. Her eyes were not playing tricks on her. He was really there.

Her phone dropped unceremoniously to the floor as she ran in his direction. The smile he saw upon her face paid off every single effort to get everything done in record time, including his last minute book flight to London.

She flung into his waiting arms and before he had time to say a single word, Gillian had already pulled his head down, her mouth assaulting his as she took the lead in the kiss. He pulled her even closer to him, one hand on her waist and the other clutching her neck. There was ringing in her ears, and she could feel her heart pounding in every vein, against every nerve in her body. It was this way every time she kissed David, like tingling all over.

As the kiss became more frantic and demanding, his hand slid up the underside of her dress to brush against her breast, cup it softly, and teased his palm against her nipple. She sucked in a breath, pressing her belly against him and feeling his erection now too, prodding gently at her hip through the layers of clothing that separated their skin. She tugged at his upper arms, as if she could pull him into her, pull them together into one. Soon enough they were both moaning and panting, her hands grabbing his ass to pull him tighter, as she began to slightly rub herself against his concealed erection.

David all the sudden broke the kiss, breathing heavily. "Jesus, we have to stop now or I won’t last," he said panting, trying to regain control of his obvious arousal.

"Uugghh, fine," she protested, but knew he was right. "It’s just that… God, I missed you so much, I couldn't wait to touch you." She was flushed, frustrated and horny as hell.

"I missed you too." He kissed her softly now. "But we’ll have time for this. Let's not rush it, okay?" he said gently, kissing the tip of her nose.

"Ok. Yes, you're right. What time are you leaving tomorrow?" she asked.

"My flight is at 3:25 pm, straight to LA. We are about to close the deal on the new series. There're just a few contractual adjustments that need to be made," he explained.

"Oh, that's great! So... you don't need to rush in the morning. Good, very good," she happily noted.

Taking hold of his hand, she gave him a shy little smile and walked toward the stairs that led to the second level where her master suite was located.

As soon as they reached her bedroom, she wrapped her arms around his neck to hold him tightly, her fingers gently stroking his hair. They pulled back and looked into each other's eyes for a long, heated moment before David softly uttered her name and leaned down to capture her lips. His mouth crushed against hers and she moaned and leaned forward on her toes, her high heels long gone, to respond with her own enthusiasm. She loved how he kissed her, and it had become an intoxicating addiction. After several minutes she broke the kiss for a moment and turned her back to him.

"Help me getting out of this dress, will you," she asked softly.

"My pleasure," he whispered.

With gentle hands he undid the back lace of her gown, then lowered the hidden zipper on the side. She stepped out the dress, now clad only in black lacy panties, and then turned to him. His eyes bored into hers, his lips breaking into a wicked smile, and then traveled down her body, stopping short of her glorious breasts. Yes, he was definitely a breast man.

"You know, I've rushed to get in here and have everything ready in time. I didn't have time for a shower," he said, while stripping of his button down shirt. "So, I was thinking... we could be environmentally friendly and hit it together. What do you think?" he proposed, his tone extremely erotic.

"I thin–" she started, but his mouth was already on hers again, urging her lips open. Any coherent speech was gone when he placed one of his hands at her throat, stroking slow circles at the hollow there, the other on her breast teasing a nipple into hardness, and his tongue delved into her mouth to caress hers with a rhythm that foretold of things to come.

She made a high, soft vocalized sigh that she hadn't heard herself make for many years prior to the last seven months, but now both she and David were getting pretty familiar with this secret sound, and it seemed to only excite him further. He tilted his head and deepened the kiss, and his hand left her breast to pull her tightly against him. He broke the kiss and leaned back, his eyes moving hungrily over her chest, and she took the time to do the same. It was unbelievably erotic to just look at him. It was even more unbelievably erotic to be looked at, and Gillian could feel a hot glow spread across her body. She wasn't the only one affected. David’s mouth was partially open, his eyes were dark, his chest was rising and falling rapidly.

She turned and walked toward the bathroom, throwing him a knowing glance over her shoulder, and he followed her like lost puppy. In the bathroom, they both divested of the remaining pieces of clothing. He offered her a hand as she stepped out of her underwear, and then reached across her to turn on the tap, making sure the water was getting hot.

The only piece of cloth that remained between them was his boxers, and Gillian couldn't help but take a little time to trace, then squeeze, the hard outline there. His eyes fluttered shut and his hips bucked against her hand, and she slid the tips of her fingers under the band and pulled them down over his thighs. He looked down at her with a mix of wonder and arousal, and she responded with a small smirk. He stepped right out of it and into the hot stream of water that was beginning to steam up the room, then grabbed her wrists and pulled her in with him.

The water began to cover her in its liquid heat, but it almost felt cool against her already flushed skin. He reached for the shower gel bottle and squeezed out a generous dollop, which he lathered into foam for a few seconds before cupping her breasts and moving the palm of his hand with deliberate care over their center. All the while, he stared intensely into her eyes, watching her responses carefully.

The steamy air was suddenly filled with the scent of lavender, and Gillian’s knees felt weak from the silky, slippery sensations. For a moment she just closed her eyes to take in the sensation of David’s movements, but it wasn't long before she had to get her hands on him it to glide her fingernails down his neck and over his chest. At that, they made eye contact once again, and she reached up while he bent down, to come together in a crushing, hot, wet kiss. Their bodies slid smoothly against each other and his arms wrapped around her to pin her tightly to him. Pressed together as they were, her nipples grazed sensually across his slick skin, and sent bolts directly down below.

She pulled from the kiss and turned smoothly in his arms so that her back was nestled against the front of his body. Sighing huskily, she leaned her head back against his chest, and he dipped his head to attach his lips to the juncture of her throat and shoulder, one of her most sensitive spots. She reached behind her and in between them, and found the hard flesh that had been pressing insistently into her lower back. She heard a sudden intake of air from him, and his mouth worked even more fervently at her shoulder. Although she couldn't get a firm grasp on him due her soapy hand, the combination of pressure and slipperiness seemed to be working. He was growing in her palm, and now his hand was tracing a thick rivulet of water from her waist where he had held her, down her belly. With one hand in her wet hair, and one in her curls below, he made the same movements: slow, firm circular strokes.

After several seconds she felt like she was practically boneless, where as he seemed to just get harder and tenser. She leaned against him for support, and tilted her head back against his shoulder. In an instant, he ducked down to urge her mouth open with his, and show her with his tongue what he meant to do to her in several minutes time. It slid maddeningly slowly past her lips, and stroked every surface of the inside of her mouth, before getting bolder and pressing forward dominantly; it then coaxed hers out into his mouth, where he cradled and tangled with it. It was highly arousing, and she felt faint and giddy, and overcome by her five senses.

He suddenly released her lips and she immediately missed them, but when he turned his head to nuzzle at her ear and huskily murmur her name, it somehow elicited even more of a physical response in her than his tongue, and she turned back to face him and push him back under the shower spray. David braced his left foot against the base of the outer rim of the bathtub, then reached behind Gillian’s left leg and lifted her until he could get his other knee under her and prop his foot on top of the tub's interior ledge. Then, with unwavering eye contact of his dark green eyes that seemed to pierce into her soul, he scooped up her other leg with his left arm and pushed his hips forward to penetrate her in one swift movement. Pinned between the tiled wall and David, there was nothing she could do except wrap her arms around his shoulders and hold on, as he drew back slightly, got better hold on her right thigh and lifted it up more to plunge even deeper.

He was still watching her face closely, as he moved against her in slow but purposeful strokes, and she wanted to keep that link open, and get lost in those dark pupils, but her eyes kept trying to flicker closed and give her over to the feeling of tension that was beginning to tauten with every one of David's thrusts. Instead, she leaned her head forward and touched her wet forehead to his in an unspoken but familiar assertion of her feelings for him. But just as her eyes shut, her mouth dropped open in a loud, surprised exhale that ended in his name, when he slightly changed angles and hit her at an incredibly sweet spot. In tune with her as always, he responded by bucking even harder against her at the same position, and her eyes shot open and she needed him to kiss her immediately. He was only too happy to oblige, and responded even further by inserting his right hand between them and pressing his thumb down in tight circles just above where they were joined.

From the very first time they had slept together, he had seemed to know instinctively what she wanted or needed, what she liked, and what she was feeling at any given moment. She'd had amazing sex with other lovers before, and she and David had shared an extraordinary professional and emotional bond for years, but the combination of the two was intoxicatingly potent.

Now in this closed, steaming, wet, hot space, time was short but entirely their own, and David was still thrusting into her unrelentingly, though with an increasingly erratic rhythm. In the humidity of the shower, he was losing a grip on her right leg and she wrapped both legs around his back, drawing him even deeper in and setting her nerve endings into overload. Starting to pant in earnest, she looked down, watching him pull in and out of her while his muscles flexed and rippled. Then she tipped her head back up towards his face, where she found her lifeline in his intense, searching gaze. She wanted to exist in this moment forever, drowning in those wide dark green eyes that watched her with such lust and passion, but she was also so, so close.

"Lo… love you," she gasped, and she lifted one arm from his neck to touch his face tenderly, then pushed her fingers through his wet hair. He closed his eyes appreciatively at her touch, and then dropped his forehead against hers again while giving a sudden, throaty moan. She wrapped her arms tightly around his neck once more and sought out his lips, while tilting her hips and squeezing him tightly below as well. At that he let out another low, urgent noise into her mouth, then broke the kiss for a brief moment to punctuate it with her name and give her a meaningful, reverential look.

She was a fluent interpreter of every one of his nuanced expression, and understood his meaning clearly, but when he murmured huskily, "Love…" pausing to give a short grunt "you too," it was somehow even more arousing. Truth is, she had seen that look for years, but only recently had he openly vocalized it to her.

She was gasping heavily now, and with each thrust a small, breathless cry escaped her lips reflexively. "Ooooh Da... vid... fu...ck," she uttered almost incoherently.

David seemed to be close as well. He caught his breath just long enough to lean forward into her neck and mutter in her ear, "Come for me, Gillian," lust making his voice rough. He followed this up by increasing the pressure of his thumb on her, and speeding up the movements and force of his hips, so that the back of her head bumped against the tile with every thrust.

The combination of his voice and his actions had an immediate effect. All she could sense, all she could feel was him, all around her. She was practically hyperventilating from the overwhelming pleasure of it, and though hers seemed to build and build without shattering, David suddenly convulsed and slammed her violently against the shower wall once more, calling out some distorted version of her name before collapsing forward on her heavily. Still, he continued the insistent, stroking movement of his thumb on her, and watched her from where he rested his cheek against the tiles.

"Gillian, come for me, babe," he urged her again, his face flushed and his breathing heavy, and he ground his hips into her one last time.

This seemed to be the final straw, and Gillian both saw and felt sparks as a tremendous climax shattered all around her. She felt it in every part of her, from deep within, to her tingling skin. Gulping in air, she struggled to open her eyes as wave after wave of unbelievable pleasure exploded over her, and she turned her head to look into his face. There she found a look of intense love and passion, which seemed to only prolong the overwhelming sensations, and he held onto her tightly, never breaking eye contact, as she trembled from the various aftershocks.

After those several moments that seemed to stretch on and on, she finally slipped her legs from around his waist and slid down to sit on the inner ledge weakly. He reached over for the taps in a daze to finally shut off the water, which was starting to become tepid, and then sank into the tub and pulled her onto him, where their hearts pounded rapidly in unison.

She nestled into him and sprinkled kissed over his chest, as he wrapped her in his arms and squeezed tightly. She could feel his eyes on her then, and she looked up to see him regarding her seriously. He leaned down and kissed her gently on the lips, then pushed her damp hair tenderly from her face.

"That was the best belated Valentine present I've ever got. Thank you," he said kissing her forehead, his voice still a little breathless.

"Hmmm, mine too. Don't get me wrong, I love the flower-card-candy stuff, but this," she waved her finger between them, "no amount of presents can beat this."

He smiled. "Duly noted. I think we're clean enough... ready to go to bed?" he got up, grabbed a pair of towels from the hangers and offered her one.

"I always am," she replied mischievously.

They made it to her bed and got themselves comfortable in each other's arms. He spooned her from behind, her body completely enveloped by his, his head on her pillow. Her eyes felt suddenly heavy with sleep, the last couple of days taking its toll on her body, and she let out a soft sigh. He nuzzled her neck, placing tiny kisses meant simply to relax her and whispered softly in her ear. "Sweet dreams, babe." She drifted off at once. He followed right after.

When she awoke some hours later, thirsty and with a desperate need for the bathroom, blue light was just beginning to seep through the curtains in her bedroom, casting everything in cool shadows. David's left arm was slung heavily over her middle and she brushed her fingers against the coarse hair of his forearm. For a few minutes she just lay there, feeling the warm weight of him behind her, running her fingers across his skin. She lifted his palm and kissed it before pushing his arm off her, and scurried to the bathroom.

A tall glass of cool water came next. She came back from the kitchen and David was still sleeping soundly. She stood in the doorway for a moment, taking the time to watch him as he slept. One of his legs had escaped the thin sheet that covered him, exposing the smooth line of his hip. He had pulled her pillow from its place and curled his arms around it, his face resting against it. His hair was rumpled, sticking out in a hundred directions and his mouth was hanging open, slack in his sleep. He was perfect.

Each time he twitched or shifted, the sheet slid down a little further, pulled down closer to the front of his hip. Gillian held her breath, waiting to see how far the sheet would move, but it stopped just short of full exposure. His toes curled, and he mumbled something that reminded her name in his sleep, squeezing the pillow closer to his chest. She smiled, walking to the edge of the bed. Her hand hovered above his calf, not quite touching, lingering above his slightly tanned skin. Three steps brought her to the top of the bed and now her hand hovered above his shoulder. She touched him gently, smoothing her fingers down his bicep. He mumbled something else and turned into her touch.

Rolling, he blinked open his eyes to look at her, and a slow smile came over his face.

"Morning," he whispered.

His hands came up to her waist, and pulled her down on top of him. She smiled back.

"Morning," she said, and bent down to kiss him. He brushed the hair back from her face and rolled her beneath him.

As the sun climbed higher to greet the horizon and her fingers brushed against his cheek, full of love, they began their love dance again.

March was now only a month away.


	6. Say What Now?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First of all, thank you all for the kudos, comments and suggestions! And don't worry, I have nice surprises in store for later chapters and they certainly include some of your suggestions ;)  
> This chapter is dedicated to a very special friend, who is practically a PhD in terms of David and Gillian. Thank you for your help and support, doll ;)  
> And now on to the story...

**NEW YORK CITY, NY**  
**MARCH 14, 2014**

She scurried to the bathroom, hands covering her mouth, barely reaching the sink in time, and emptied the little contents she had on her stomach. It was the second time in less than 12 hours. She rinsed the bitter taste left in her mouth with some mouthwash and then looked at her reflection in the mirror.

Her face was a bit pale and dark circles were beginning to form under her eyes. Zero to none hours of sleep would do that to a person. She knew exactly what was causing all of this. Some people, when experiencing high levels of stress, tended to stuff their faces with food. For Gillian, it was the opposite. She would lose her appetite and get an instant upset stomach as an added bonus. The headache, nausea and vomiting were the nasty side effects of it all. She was used to it by now, though. Whenever she would start a particularly challenging project, or a play for instance, all of these symptoms would come rushing back. Pretty soon, more specifically in four months, she would experience it again when she’d hop on stage for her dream role as Blanche DuBois in A Streetcar Named Desire.

This time, however, the stress had nothing to do with a challenging project. Instead, it had everything to do with a personal project with a very familiar name attached to it.

David.

Again.

This time, for a whole different reason. But exasperating and infuriating all the same. Closing her eyes for the briefest of moments, her mind wandered to the morning after his impromptu visit to her house the month before, when things were beautifully uncomplicated.

_She was having a wonderful dream. So vivid that she could practically feel the actions unfolding on her own skin. She felt a featherlike brush of fingers on the swell of her breasts, her nipples immediately stiffening to gumdrops, the pinkish-brown aureole crinkling in response to stimuli. She moaned._

_The dream got better. The same skillful fingers descended her body, tracing different patterns down her belly, until it reached her inner thigh. Her breath hitched. Then something tickled her groin and a hot breath poised over her center. A soft nuzzle around her bundle of nerves made her body tremble with excitement and she moaned louder._

_When the nuzzle became a full-fledged warm tongue lapping over her clit, she buckled and her eyes shot open. The only thing she could see under the sheet was his sexy rumpled hair between her legs. Talk about dreams coming true._

_"David?" she said in a thick voice._

_"Yeah?" he replied, his voice muffled under the sheet._

_A sleepy laugh escaped from her. "Oh, this is the best of all possible ways to wake me in the morning."_

_His lifted his head then, his Cheshire cat smile greeting her. "Well, didn't you know? My latest bedside reading has been 'Pleasing Gillian 101'."_

_"Hmmm, have I told you how much I love your choice of reading," she said smiling, but her breathing hitched._

_The air around him filled with the dusky scent of her arousal and it made him even hungrier and harder. He bent her knees and lowered himself to her, in his favorite supplicant's position, ready to begin his worship._

_Fingers first, he told himself, and he dipped them into her growing slickness, deliberately sliding around and around her clitoris, but not quite touching it. Gillian growled deep in her throat and arched up into his hand._

_After a few long strokes of his tongue she was rotating her hips and humming happily, a low sound of carnality. He ravenously slid his tongue along the slippery inner surface of her lips and up to push her hard clit back and forth._

_She hooked her legs over his shoulders and began a stream of unintelligible sexual nonsense. He pushed one and then two fingers into her warmth and her hips began to rhythmically rock back and forth. Her vocalizations changed in tone, becoming deeper and less human sounding._

_As he began to thrust his fingers in and out of her harder, she gasped and went absolutely still and her fingers tightened their grip on his neck. She exploded around him. Once she stopped contracting around his fingers, he crawled up the bed to her, well aware that his cock was peeking out of the slit in his boxers._

_She stretched her arms over her head and arched her back like a cat, which made him enormously glad to see her so satisfied._

_"Wow. You've certainly read it right," she said with a satisfying grin._

_He chuckled. "You know how focused I am when it comes to learning. Soon enough I'll have it by heart."_

_"I think you're already there, trust me. And since you were so kind to me, and being my special guest and all, you're gonna get the preferential treatment," she said wickedly._

_"Hmm, really. I'm honored. And this 'preferential treatment' includes–"_

_She smiled, a dangerous smile he'd learned to spot from her. Quick as a cat, she rolled him on his back and with a tug his boxers were down and he was free, finally free._

_"I'll show you," she said in a croaky voice, using her British accent._

_Oh God, he nearly lost it right then and there._

_With languorous ease, she straddled him, and without preamble, he felt her hot tightness sliding around him. He gasped at the exquisite sensation and his hands rose to the gentle flare of her hips to support her as she began to leisurely rock up and down his length._

_He silently thanked her for the slow pace, for anything more would send him off far too soon. His eyes moved down to where they were joined and he was rewarded with the pretty sight of his cock moving in and out of the trimmed brownish forest between her legs._

_"Is this okay?" he whispered between harsh breaths._

_"Oh yeah," she said, her eyes glazed with a sweetly tender expression. She shut her eyes and her head tipped back._

_Gillian in sunlight, her breasts round and full, her lips parted and wet, her skin gleaming and soft under his hands, was the most beautiful sighting he'd ever seen. She ground her pelvis into him, going after what she wanted, pushing him even deeper inside. His voice joined hers in another inhuman cry as she continued to sinuously move with him, to take him in deep strokes. She is so good at this and I'm one lucky son of a bitch, he thought._

_Overwhelmed by his need to see her face and body contort in pleasure again, he let one hand move to brush against her clit, and as if in retaliation her own hand dropped back and cupped his balls. David couldn't quite conceal his howl of delight. He was close to the brink and soon enough his orgasm cascaded around him in endless waves of pleasure. Somewhere, on the edge of it all, he heard her crying out with him. Apparently, simultaneous orgasm wasn't a myth after all._

_She leaned forward and collapsed on his chest, resting her head on the crook of his neck. He wrapped his arms around her small frame and kissed the side of her head tenderly, whispering loving and reassuring words._  
  
Opening her tired eyes again, she took a deep breath, fixed her messy hair, put on some lip-colored lipstick and returned to the bedroom.

Julie was sitting in an armchair nearby, her eyes intent on Gillian’s pale face.

"Gill, are you feeling okay?" she asked concerned. "You need to eat something or you’ll end up with a hole in your stomach… or worse, an ulcer."

"Yes, Jules, I’m fine, all things considered. I don’t feel like eating right now. I will, eventually, don’t worry. You know me, nothing will hold down until I get to say what is bottled up inside. I need to vent and get it out of my system," she replied tiredly.

"I know. No news from him yet?" Julie asked.

"No. The asshole is still not answering or returning my fucking calls. God, I hate it when he does that. It’s not fair, Jules. He’s blowing this shit out of proportion. From what little he said over the phone yesterday, he made it seem like I did it deliberately. I didn't! It was just a fucking joke! And he knows me, for fucks sake! Well, at least he’s supposed to by now," she vented.

"He does, Gill. I truly believe there must be some other reason behind his behavior that we’re still clueless about. As you've said, you were only joking around, so his overreaction is unexpected and unlikely, especially coming from him," Julie pondered.

"Yes, Jules, but what? I've been replaying what I've said over and over again in my head and I still can’t think of what particularly made him tick," Gillian argued.

"Gill, I know you had absolutely no intention to cause any harm or misunderstanding or add fuel to the fire. But you've got to admit that you got a little… carried away in your response, let’s say. Remember our little talk a few months back about the foot-in-the-mouth thing? You did it again," Julie pointed out smiling, an attempt to diffuse the tension in the room.

Gillian just shook her head. "Fuck, Jules, whose side are you on anyway?" Gillian said in exasperation.

"Love. I’m on the side of love, always. I know you two are crazy about each other and you have all this history behind you. I refuse to believe you’ll both let this silly little incident come between you," Julie offered.

Gillian sighed, the events of the past two days catching up with her. She looked worn out and frustrated. "I know," she admitted. "Fuck, I know I went a little overboard. But I swear, Jules, it was not my intention to ‘suggest’ something *was* or *is* going on between us. I emphatically said “It’s a nice idea, but it’s *not* gonna happen!"

"Gill, I was there, remember? You don’t need to justify yourself to me. I know it was completely unintentional. That’s why I’m saying there’s got to be something else behind his reaction. I don’t know, maybe he was questioned by his kids or pressed by his manager or his ex-wife or something. I can see he's a very private guy, he’s very guarded on his interviews. Maybe he got an earful for some reason unknown to us," Julie observed.

"Yeah. Maybe," Gillian conceded.

"From what you've told me, you guys have agreed to keep your relationship status under wraps, at least for a while… especially to shield your kids from hurtful gossip, more than you guys already take on a regular basis. Maybe he felt exposed, Gill. Unintentional as your statement was, we still don’t know how the events unfolded on his side. At least not until you two get to sit down and talk. My advice to you, if you’d let me…" Julie looked at her and then continued upon Gillian’s positive nodding. "Give him time. If he comes to you, let him explain. Listen to what he has to say. I know you're hurt and upset by his actions, and you have every right to be, but don’t let pride take over and ruin your chance at happiness. You've both come a long way to let things be compromised over such a silly misunderstanding. I know he loves you, Gill. He’ll come around, I know it," Julie said kindly.

Gillian smiled at her last comment. "I know he does. We both just need some time to let it cool down. I’m still upset with how he’s handling things, but you’re right, Jules. I don’t have all the facts, but I do know him. In the end, it’s just David being David, I guess," she admitted wholeheartedly.

"Well, then my job here is done," she chuckled and got up to leave. "But Gill, please promise me that you’ll at least get something to eat. Please. And try and get some rest too."

"Yes, *mom*, I promise," Gillian smiled and pulled Julie in for a hug.

After Julie left, Gillian went to the small kitchenette and swallowed down a couple of Advil to stop the headache and a Prilosec to alleviate the burning sensation in the pit of her stomach. As she lied down on the bed, she began replaying the scene once again in her mind, wondering where it went wrong.

_The interview was going really well. She got to talk about her current shows, as well as a little bit about Streetcar, which she would be doing in a few months time. They were reaching the end of the interview and she was already feeling lucky that no X-Files related question had come up. Then Ricky touched on the subject right in the last minute. So much for feeling lucky._

_"So, last year was the 20th anniversary of The X-Files, right?_

_"Correct."_

_"You and David Duchovny, uh, came together at Comic Con–"_

_"Yes, and also the New York Comic Con and San Diego Comic Con–"_

_"And you did a Reddit panel as well–"_

_"Yes."_

_"During the time that you guy were coming together for the 20th anniversary, rumors were all over the place that the two of you were in... a romance–"_

_"Yes, correct, that's correct–"_

_"Any of those rumors true?"_

_She paused very briefly and gathered her thoughts. She and Julie had talked about how she should address this particular issue if it was ever brought up._

_"Well, now that it's over I can tell you that... no," she chuckled._

_"Oooh c’mon, you were so close!"_

_"No no no no no no no," she rebuffed laughing, but averting her eyes._

_"I don’t even normally care about stuff like that and I was suddenly on the edge of my seat."_

_She giggled a little nervously and started fidgeting. Then tried again. "No, uh, it’s a nice idea, and I think I, I, it’s a nice idea… but it’s not gonna happen."_

_"Well, you guys have known each other for so long, and I mean, part of the chemistry of the show was–"_

_"Exactly!"_

_"So it’s essentially like the–"_

_"Case in point, yeah."_

_"People around this office were–"_

_"I think we know each other too well, I think we probably know each other better than we know our spouses at any time that we might have had spouses so, yeah."_

_"Hmm-hum, so there’s like, there couldn’t be any attraction there because of that, it’s just friendly–"_

_"It’s not there might not be attraction, there’s a frien– you know, there’s an attraction, there’s an attraction!"_

_"Friend attraction–"_

_"Yeah, well, maybe there might even be more than an attraction, but it’s not gonna happen!"_

_"Right–"_

_"And it’s that frisson that has made it interesting in the series and continues to make it interesting but, you know… you know… anyway…" she flipped her hair in another nervous habit and closed the issue very vaguely._

_In her mind, this subject was addressed to in the lightest and most amusing manner. Joking worked every time._  
  
_That was her thought until she met Julie forty minutes later in the guest room. Julie had an apprehensive look on her face._

_"What? What is it, Jules?" she asked frowning._

_"Um, you left your phone with me, so I took the liberty to answer some calls," Julie said tentatively._

_"It's okay. So what's with the face?" Gillian tried again._

_"Uh, um, David called," she offered._

_"And?"_

_"And he seemed a little... um, upset. He asked you to call him back as soon as you got in," she finally said._

_"Upset? But why? Did he say anything?"_

_Julie chewed her bottom lip nervously. "No. But I think it has something to do with your interview. I'm sorry, Gill, he sounded a little pissed, actually."_

_"What the fu... gimme the phone," she asked and pressed 2 on the keypad as soon as it was in her hand._

_He answered on the third ring._

_"Hey," she greeted him in a neutral tone._

_"Gillian, what the fuck do you think you're doing?" he blurted immediately. No 'hi', 'hello' or 'hey blondie'. Julie was right. He was pissed._

_"What? What are you talking about?" she played dumb._

_"Your interview! What was that all about?" his voice growing a little louder._

_"David, I don't know wh–"_

_"Fuck, Gillian, you could at least had given me a heads up," he said exasperated._

_"About what? David, it's not–" she tried, but he cut her off again._

_"No, I don't want to hear about it. I can't handle this right now. Fuck,"_

_"David, wait, don't–" she continued, only to be met by a disconnected call. He hung up on her face._

_"Uuuggh, fuck him!"_

After that, she sent him seven text messages and left five voice mails since he was not answering or returning her calls. A day and a half later and she had still heard no word from him. Lying on the bed, she closed her eyes and just prayed for the powers that be that he would finally come to his senses and come looking for her. She admitted to herself that her answers may have been a little out there, but not enough for his outburst. She would apologize anyway. Julie was right. It was not worth sacrificing their relationship over something so small. She only hoped he would see that before it was too late.

In another part of town, David sat in his living room, an iced tea in one hand and a pack of granola on his lap. He picked up his phone, scrolled down his messages and reread the ones she had sent him. All seven of them. He did the same with her voice mails, listening to them intently once more. He felt like an asshole for what he had done to her. Again. Truth of the matter is, he freaked out. He was a coward, he had no trouble admitting it. When it came to them, he was still a coward.

She didn't deserve this attitude from him. At all. Okay, so he got an earful from his manager. And Téa. His lawyer. His publicist. His daughter also questioned him. So what? Did it warrant such a piss poor reaction from him? Enough to act like a jerk and avoid her calls? Or not return them? Jesus, what the fuck was he thinking? What was wrong with him?

It all started with a call from Melanie. She sounded a little exasperated over the phone when she asked him to access the Huffington Post website and check out Gillian’s latest interview. And there it was. A confession. Well, sort of. Albeit joking and making light of the rumors, it was there. Her words said one thing, but her body language betrayed her. The signs were all there. Gillian was right. He knew her better than anyone else did. Well enough to know when she was blatantly lying. The averted eyes, the nervous giggle, the fidgeting, the hair flipping. Okay, he felt a little… exposed. But then again, so what? That was just Gillian being Gillian.

Well, it didn't stop Melanie from ranting about "doing some damage control" or some other bullshit. She was his manager and a longtime, trustworthy friend. A confidant, whom he shared his current status with Gillian with. Melanie loved her. She really did. When he separated from Téa the second time, she was the first one to put some sense into him and open his eyes to what he was missing. When he finally pushed his fears aside and allowed himself a chance at happiness again, Melanie was elated. But she was also his manager. She was used to dealing with all the gossip surrounding them for years and handled them with precise professionalism. Melanie was aware they were keeping the relationship private, and the reasons behind it. She supported their decision. So her reaction over Gillian’s latest interview was only natural. It was simply her professional side springing into action.

Then Téa called. His soon to be ex-wife wasn't too much happy about the interview either. She argued with him that they had an agreement not to let any relationship they might be having go public before their divorce was filed and finalized. Téa claimed Gillian's 'fucked up' interview would reflect bad on them, as well as on their kids, because it seemed to confirm - or at least imply - that he and Gillian had something going on for ages, while they were still married. She once again confronted him about Gillian, but he denied it. Even though they've been separated for almost 3 years now, Téa still had unresolved issues where Gillian was concerned. He had lost count on how many times Téa had referred to Gillian as a 'home wrecker' during many of their nasty fights and heated arguments when their marriage was shaky. And 'home wrecker' was among the nicest ones.

He was a fucking coward and he knew it. But he would keep denying it to protect Gillian. At least until he could finally file for divorce. His lawyer was already drafting it to present to Téa's attorney. He knew they would settle it amicably, especially for the kids' sake. Téa was already aware of his intentions and she supported his decision, saying it was about time already. She claimed they needed to move on with their lives and try and find happiness again. He suspected she already had someone in her life, but he would not ask her about it. He figured she would tell him when the time was right. Just like him.

His daughter also questioned him. But unlike her mother she didn't seem upset or angry. She was just worried about her old man. He still hadn't talked to his kids about Gillian. Again, as an attempt to protect her, he would sit down and have "the talk" with the kids after the divorce was through. They were no strangers to Gillian and they seemed to liked her. His son especially. He could swore Miller had some sort of a crush on her.

By the time he finished handling all of the calls and addressing the different issues that arose in each of them, his head was spiraling. So when Gillian finally returned his call, the major asshole in him let all of his frustration out on her. He didn't even give her a chance to explain. He acted like an idiot and hung up on her.

Her last voice mail reached him three hours ago. She sounded tired. There was no hesitancy in her voice, only an alarming certainty when she said, _"This is my last attempt, David. I won't be contacting you again after this."_

God, he wondered how big of an asshole did he have to be before Gillian said "I'm done with you" and carried on with her life without him. How long would it take for her to find some other guy who treated her nicely enough to build a life with her again and maybe, who knows, father a new child with her. No. The picture was not pretty. At all.

"Shit," he heard himself say and then he was up and hurtling out of his apartment, pausing just long enough to pick up his jacket out of the coat closet as he went.

He only hoped it was not too late.


	7. We're On The Mend

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A billion thank-yous for my lovely D&G PhD, who oh-so-kindly beta'd this for me :)  
> Julie, my dear, sweet friend, enjoy your maternity leave and your little bundle of joy (he's absolutely adorbs ;)).  
> And thank you all for reading and supporting this story! Your comments and kudos mean the world to me :)

**NEW YORK CITY, NY**  
**MARCH 14, 2014**

It was just past 11 pm when he reached her hotel room. He knew it was risky coming to her this way, meeting her in her hotel room. If someone recognized him at that late hour, and word leaked to the press, they would have a field day. And that would certainly require the damage control Melanie talked about earlier.

Luckily, he somehow managed to pass the lobby unnoticed and soon found himself at her door. He had called her assistant as soon as he left his place. By her tone he could tell that Julie was also upset, if not a little pissed with him. At first, she wasn't very forthcoming in providing him with Gillian's room number. She finally caved in when he admitted that he had been a jerk and all he wanted was to apologize and make things right. Julie had a soft spot for him and, all things considered, he really was making Gillian very happy since they decided to give this relationship a shot.

A soft light was peeking beneath the door. He sighed in relief, glad she was there. He knocked softly, but loud enough for her to hear. A couple of minutes passed until he finally heard her footsteps approaching.

Gillian must have known it would be him. Her expression was carefully guarded when she opened up the door.

"Hey," he said gently and she stepped back, her arms crossed over her chest. She cocked a brow at him, her lips pressed into a little pout that, even as apprehensive as he was, still looked cute and sexy as hell.

"Hey," she replied.

He took a deep breath and scratched the back of his head. "Sorry for dropping by so late, without calling first."

She shrugged. "It’s okay."

But she continued to pout and gaze at him warily, dressed in nothing but an old sweatshirt and loose yoga pants, her hair pulled up in a messy ponytail, face scrubbed free with her enchanting freckles showing. She looked a few years younger like this.

"Can I come in?" he was trying to be on his best behavior and her expression softened just a little at the request. Old David would have just barged in demanding explanations right away, followed by a heated screaming match.

"Of course," she replied, and he further entered the room. She turned and padded around the small kitchenette counter to the mini-bar, from which she pulled two bottles of Evian, sighing as she did so.

"Um, I'm sorry I didn't ca–" he started, but she cut him off.

"David, I understand you needed time to deal with whatever you think happened, but not taking my calls or returning my messages wasn't fair," she tried to keep her voice gentle and even, but couldn’t quite erase a note of irritation from it and despite himself, David felt a spark of anger rise within him.

His anger was mainly because she was right. She had every right to be pissed at him. He was screwing this up in a big way. Again.

She flashed her blue eyes up at him as she came forward, proffering a water bottle, her brow furrowed and her lips pressed tight together as though she struggled to suppress the true force of her emotions and the spark within him flared up as he wished she would stop being so goddamn fair and just yell at him already.

Silently, he accepted the water and popped the cap off, placing the bottle next to him on the counter, and then held out a hand, offering to open hers. She accepted the offer and when he had given it back to her she took a hearty chug, her lovely throat undulating as she swallowed.

But then she was lowering the bottle from her lips and looking up at him with such an aching vulnerability it made his heart heave.

"I thought you’d changed your mind," she said in a soft, bruised voice. "About us."

He sighed deeply, his eyes closing for a brief moment. It terrified and saddened him that she had given this thought any consideration. But he’d avoided her calls and cut off all contact with her for two days, so what was he expecting, really. He’d hurt her. He knew that much.

"I didn't. And it pains me to hear you'd even entertained this thought," he said in honesty.

"Well, what the fuck did you expect me to think, David? You cut me off of your life for two days!" she blurted in a slightly angry tone.

"I know. I know, and I'm a complete idiot for acting that way with you. You didn't deserve it and I'm sorry," he offered.

She knew he was being honest in his apology. But that was not enough for her. She needed to know more. She had to find out exactly what had made him tick in this whole mess.

"David–" she started, but paused to take a deep breath before continuing. "I don't want history to repeat itself. We've been through this shit far too many times. We've talked about this. Our lack of communication in the past, our stubbornness to confront the situations when shit got heavy back in the day, was mainly what caused our relationship to go sour. I hated it then and I refuse to go back to that now. We've agreed to change that, by acknowledging the problem and talking about it. So please," she looked at him, her eyes pleading, but her voice controlled now, "please tell me what happened... what exactly made you react like that."

"I was caught off guard by the whole thing," he admitted. "I wasn't even aware of your interview until Melanie called me, rambling about 'damage control'. So I had to access the HuffPost website to check it out and... there it was. An admission of some sort. I understand your intention was to ward it all off as a joke. But it backfired," he paused and look at her to gauge her reaction.

She lowered her head in a veiled admission gesture. "I realize that now. But I promise you, David, I had absolutely no intention to cau–"

He lifted his hand and cut her off. "I know you didn't. I know it was unintentional. But Gillian, you need to be more careful in your interviews, otherwise yo–"

"Wait, just hold on," it was her turn to interrupt him with a hand. "What makes you think I'm not careful? The way you're saying it implies I don't give two shits about what people will say about us."

"Well, you've got to admit it, for someone who likes to be in control, you certainly lose your shit pretty quickly when your whole foot-in-the-mouth thing takes over," he said with a hint of accusation.

"Oh, really? Tell me, David, how's what I said any different from how you've fucking acted during that Comic Con weekend in October?" she asked with indignation.

He furrowed his browns in confusion. "What the fuck are you talking about now?"

"If I do remember correctly, Mr. Flirty Duchovny made a very special appearance that weekend," she sneered. "He even attempted to kiss me in front of very eager photographers, in the middle of the red carpet, no less."

"What?!?! That was supposed to be a joke! I wasn't going to do it, I was just pulling their fucking legs," he said exasperated.

"Exactly! Case in point!"

"But that was, I mean, I, I don't think I–"

"David, in case you haven't noticed it, *we* were all over each other that weekend. We were so into it we didn't even realize the extent of it. But you know what? Everyone else did. And I wouldn't have noticed it either if it was not brought to my attention," she pointed out.

"What? How do you– "

"And apparently it wasn't just that weekend. The same thing happened in San Diego. We're slipping up, David. So you see, we're not exactly fooling anyone anymore..." she offered.

"But how do you know? I mean, your PR people said anything? Or Julie, or..." he asked curiously.

"My own daughter."

"Piper?!?"

"The one and only."

_She returned from the bathroom to find her daughter zipping up the suitcase that rested on top of her bed. Gillian's own clothes and toiletries were scattered around the bed, as she was yet to start packing herself for her New York trip._

_“Everything settled then?” Gillian asked her daughter, a bittersweet smile plastered on her face._

_“Guess so, yeah. Mom, you have to start *your* packing now or you won’t make it. You still have to drop me at the airport before picking up the boys from school. I know you’re like super organized and stuff, but you don’t have speed of light super powers... yet,” Piper replied chuckling._

_Gillian laughed at her daughter’s response. Piper was a terrific kid, wise beyond her years. Still, Gillian was wearing her heart on her sleeve. Her only daughter would be away for a year and she was a major source of strength for Gillian. They relied on each other and talked about everything. Well, almost._

_“I know, sweetie, I’ll start right away. Your passport and plane ticket are in order?” She knew Piper had everything under control, but hey, she was a mom after all._

_“Yeah, it’s all set, mom, relax. So... are you staying with David in New York?” Piper asked nonchalantly. She dropped the “uncle” when she turned 11._

_Her question caught Gillian a little off guard, but she kept her cool. “Um, no. No, I booked a hotel room.”_

_“Why? I mean, it seems silly to book a hotel room when you have a place to stay. I’m sure it would make him very, very happy,” Piper smiled mischievously, her bright blue eyes sparkling. She had Gillian’s eyes._

_Gillian almost gasped. “Piper! Where’s that coming from?”_

_“Oh, mom, c’mon! I know things have changed between you two. It’s been changing for a while now. You’d have to be blind not to see it,” Piper pointed out. She had Gillian’s bluntness too. No beating around the bush._

_“You don’t know what you’re talking about, Piper. Yes, things have improved, David and I are closer and more comfortable with one another, but that’s it. We’re just good friends,” Gillian replied a little bit defensive, not meeting her daughter’s eyes._

_“Just good friends, huh? Mom, please! You don’t have to hide things from me, you know that, right?” Piper said gently, pushing the subject._

_“Piper, what’s got into you? Have you been reading tabloid shit again? I told you to stop reading that, it’s all gossip and garbage!” Gillian protested, her voice pitched a little higher. Defensiveness was now on full alert._

_“No, mom, I don’t need to read anything in the tabloids to know this. It’s written all over your face,” Piper responded calmly._

_“Don’t be ridiculous,” Gillian turned around, trying to avoid any eye contact with her daughter._

_“Mom... stop it.” Piper said, reaching for her mother’s shoulder. ”Look at me. Mom, please.”_

_Gillian couldn't ignore her daughter’s plea. She deserved better than that._

_"What, Piper?” Gillian asked with an exasperated sigh._

_“Mom, stop acting defensive around me, ok? I didn’t read any idiotic crap about you two in the tabloids. I told you, I don’t need that to tell me what I can see in your own eyes. I watched the entire San Diego panel and saw how you two were behaving. All the touching, the gazing, the close whisper talking...you were completely oblivious to what was going on around you most of the time. It’s like you two have your own little world that no one else is clued in, it's bizarre. Ever since you returned from LA you have like this sparkle in your eyes. It’s there every time you talk about David. Or to him. Mom, you can deny all you want, to yourself even, but you can’t bullshit me. You love him. You’re *in love* with him, aren't you,” Piper said, a statement more than a question._

_Gillian was speechless. She just looked at her daughter, unable to form any words at that moment. Piper was unusually perceptive and intuitive for her young age. And she was right. She couldn’t lie anymore. Not to herself, and definitely not to her daughter. They had a relationship built on trust. And love. She wouldn’t endanger any of that for anything in the world._

_"When did you get to be so fucking smart, kid?” Gillian asked, a flat smile on her face and unshed tears pooled in her eyes._

_“Well, you've raised me too good, mom. I totally got that from you, really,” Piper said smiling, attempting to lighten the mood. “Seriously, though, why don’t you just get together? I mean, you’re not seeing anyone since you and Mark split... and David’s unattached too, right? So what’s the big deal?” Piper insisted._

_Gillian sighed. Piper could be really pushy when she wanted to. She probably got that from me too, she thought._

_"Piper, it’s so much more complicated than you think, honey. More than you can ever comprehend,” Gillian said._

_“You adults and your ‘complications’. Shit, what’s so complicated about it? You’re both healthy, unattached adults, with a successful career, a steady financial life and you obviously care about each other. I can see he loves you too. Isn’t that enough? I mean, if there’s love, there should be no complications, right?” Piper said like it was the simplest thing in the world._

_“Oh, Piper, you have so much to learn in life, sweetie,” Gillian said shaking her head. Despite being so smart, Piper was still too naive to know the matters of the heart. “Ok, I won’t deeply psychoanalyze this shit right now, but I’ll tell you this. Yes, we do care about each other. Do we love each other? Probably. Am I *in love* with him? Possibly. Is he in love with me? I really don’t know. Piper, all I do know is... I like to be with him, we’re still trying to figure things out and I definitely don’t want to add any more stress in my life, or his for that matter, right now. If we go public, if ever, it’ll be more chaotic than it already is. So we‘ll play it by ear, one day at a time and it’s enough for us right now. Ok?” Gillian said to her daughter as honestly as she could._

_Piper just nodded._

_"Ok, good. Now, I’ll finish up here and you go get something to eat before we leave for the airport. I’ll be with you in an instant,” Gillian said, a sudden peacefulness washing over her, like a weight had been lifted._

_“Ok, mom. And thank you. For being honest with me and trusting me with your feelings. I just want you to be happy. You deserve it after all the shit you’ve been through lately. I love you,” Piper said, hugging her mother._

_Gillian hugged her daughter tight, kissing her forehead, a little tremor in her voice. “No, thank *you* honey. For being the best daughter a mother could possibly wish for. I love you too.”_

"Does she know about us? I mean, did you tell her?" he asked apprehensively.

Gillian smiled. "Piper is too smart for her own good. I didn't need to tell her anything, she called me out on my own bullshit. She's my daughter, David, and she deserved the truth. So we talked," she explained.

"And what did she say? Is she okay, I mean, with us being together?" he asked, his tone a mix of concern and expectation.

"Relax, she's totally fine. She's very happy for me. For us. You know she adores you, don't you?"

He smiled shyly. "She's a terrific kid. You know I love her like she's my own. I mean, I *wished* she was my own," he said wholeheartedly.

At that she reached out to his hand and gave it a little squeeze. "I know you do," she said under glistened eyes. He was starting to come round to the situation, but she still needed more. So she pressed him. "Okay, so you told me about Melanie. What else happened? Did your PR give you a hard time?"

"Just a little, but you know me and my 'fuck this shit' attitude," he replied shrugging.

She knew Téa most likely have been involved in the drama somehow. She continued. "Well, if you brushed off your PR... then what gives?"

"Téa."

Bingo.

"I figured as much. What did she say?" she asked tentatively.

He paused for a few seconds before answering. "She was a little pissed, I must say. But then again, she's always been a little pissed where you're concerned, so no news there," he said unfazed.

Gillian raised an eyebrow in a very familiar Scully fashion but said nothing.

He continued. "We have some sort of... agreement. If we are to be involved with someone else, we're not supposed to get word out until the divorce is final."

"Divorce? So you guys–"

"I meant it when I said I was working on it, Gillian. We're already in talks and our attorneys have been drafting an agreement. Hopefully it'll all be over in a few months time."

She couldn't say she was surprised. His divorce's been a long time coming. But she was relieved to hear they would finally be able to turn the page and close the chapter on this. "Did she ask you about us? God, I bet she hates my guts," she said in exasperation.

He gave a tiny chuckle. "Well, she's not your number one fan, for sure, but hate is too strong a word. She has her issues, but I think things are better now. And she did ask about us, she's always have."

That came as no surprise for Gillian. She was sure her name, more often than not, has come up at some point during the ex-couple's fights back in the day. "And... what did you say?"

"I denied it," he replied gauging her reaction. Gillian didn't sound upset or outraged by his response, so he continued. "Obviously she didn't buy my bullshit. She's not stupid, Gillian, I'm sure she knows about us. I don't think she would act out and do anything against you, but I wanted to protect you all the same. We don't need cheap drama in our lives at this point."

Gillian just nodded in agreement. There was still one thing she needed to know, though. Actually her main concern ever since this whole mess started. "What about your kids? Were they involved in the mess as well?" she asked concerned.

"Um, no. Not really. West asked me if I were okay. She sounded concerned, so I suspect she might have heard something. But if she did, she didn't show or mention it. I'll talk to them about us, Gillian, I will. But when the time is right," he explained.

"I wouldn't expect it any differently, David. They're smart kids, but younger than Piper, so there're a lot of grown-up issues beyond their comprehension," she completed.

He took a couple of steps forward, taking both of her hands in his, and kissed them affectionately. "I'm sorry for all this. I really am. I need you to know this," he offered gently, his eyes conveying the truth behind his words.

"I do know. I believe you. And I'm sorry too. But David, we need to be on the same page here. This is who I am, who I have always been. Much as I fight tooth and nail to keep my private life *private*, things are bound to leak and be known whether we control it or not. Plus, you know how much of a goofball I am, so I like to tease and mess up with the interviewers' heads sometimes. If you have a fit every time I get to make a joke about us, then I thin–"

"I won't, I promise," he said gently, but firmly. "I really am sorry and I mean it. Maybe we should just... compromise here. You try and control of your foot-in-the-mouth thing where we are concerned and I promise not to freak the fuck out whenever my name come up in your interviews and you decide to taunt the poor bastards," he smiled. "How does that sound?"

She chuckled. "Sounds like a plan."

"So... we're good?" he asked softly.

"Yeah, we're good."

"Now, about that whole Comic Con weekend, I gotta say it rea–"

"David?"

"Hmm?"

"Just shut up and kiss me."

He snorted and immediately cradled her face in his large hands, his thumbs running softly over her cheekbones. He whispered a "Yes, ma'am" over her lips before descending his lips and take over her mouth. They kissed with passion and abandon, a thousand apologies running through a simple but sweet gesture.

Things heated up quickly, and the word "bed" came up somewhere between frantic kisses, roaming hands and mutual undressing. They slowed down a bit once they finally made it to the bed, both now completed naked.

David looked down into her face, his hand shifting to cradle the back of her head, his fingers playing with the soft strands of her hair as she gripped his shoulders and bit her lip, her eyes hazed with desire.

"Now," she said, her voice a soft demand. "Please."

But still he waited, propped on his elbows above her, her thighs split by his hips and his rigid cock poised at her wetness. He could feel the heat radiating from her body, beckoning him to enter. He took in a deep, steadying breath and touched the very tip of his cock to her moist centre.

They gasped as one and he felt her twitch against him, as though her cunt was trying to grasp hold and suck him in and he had to grit his teeth to keep from losing control and plunging straight into her there and then. It was sublime.

"David," Gillian whimpered, hooking an ankle around his thigh and trying to urge him closer.

He lowered his face to hers and silenced her pleadings with a deep kiss, nipping her lower lip sharply before again delving his tongue deep into her mouth. She tipped her head back into his palm and squeezed his shoulders, the firm muscle feeling the desperation in her touch.

David broke the kiss gently, grazed his lips across her jaw and into the scented softness of her neck as she moaned softly and rolled her hips so that her folds split around his cock. He shut his eyes tight as a lick of delirious sensation flickered through him.

He lowered his other hand to her hip and took firm hold of it, keeping her still as his eyes opened once more and stared straight down into the glittering blue depths of hers. Slowly, agonizingly slowly, he eased his cock inside her, the molten hot stretch of her around him like an intoxicant that made his head reel. Her eyes rolled back a little before her lids dropped shut and she let her head slump back into his palm, her lashes fluttering.

David stopped, barely halfway in, and her eyes snapped back open, fixing on his in frustration and desire. He managed to quirk his lips in a cocky little grin, even though his heart was hammering a demanding rhythm against his chest and his cock was thrumming with need.

"Asshole," she muttered playfully.

He snorted and made to withdraw. "Well, if you’re gonna treat me like that..."

"Don't!" She dropped her hands to his thighs, clutching them desperately. "I meant it in the nicest possible way."

He grinned down at her, enjoying her need for him, loving how it made him feel. "I think you could be a little nicer," he teased. He knew he was torturing her.

She rolled her eyes and pursed her lips and he resisted the urge to kiss her. She was so damn cute when she got all huffy like this. Then she shifted her hips upwards, her body drawing him in an inch deeper and he made a little choked noise in his throat as pleasure lanced through him. A mischievous little smile played on her lips, her eyes flashing. "Please?" she teased back, pouting a little for a dramatic effect.

David withdrew the hand that was cradling her face and dropped it to her knee, hooking it underneath and pushing her leg up over his shoulder, his other hand still firm on her hip. Gillian sucked in a hitched breath, her eyes widening a little as she took in the intensity of this position. Like this, he could thrust into her as deep and as hard as he desired. Her cunt tightened around him in anticipation, but there was no fear or uncertainty in her sparkling blue eyes – just excitement and trust. Unwavering and absolute.

The sight of it hit him like an aphrodisiac and his heart swelled in his chest, painfully intense. He pulled out a little and slowly pushed back in, going a little deeper now and Gillian moaned blissfully, her hands reaching out to cup his neck. Goddamn, she felt so fucking good. As always he was tempted, sorely tempted, to simply give in to his urges and fuck her hard and fast, driving them both to quick and final ecstasy.

But he ground his teeth and held back.

Her body had always proved far stronger than he could have expected, much like the woman herself. Supple and resilient as she begged for more, surprising him with how much she could take, the depths of her seeming almost to never end. All that soft flesh and slender bone was much tougher than it looked, not only withstanding his fierce attentions but welcoming them with ever increasing fervor.

She relaxed around him and he pushed deeper once more, relishing the sight of her flushed face as she bit her lip. Her walls pulsed once, hard, and he knew she was close, knew that the long, tormenting tease was taunting her body into tensed expectation, so prolonged in itself it was stimulating. He dipped his head to her throat and nipped her, loving how she tightened again in response.

"What do you want?" he murmured hotly against her flesh, and she shivered and wrapped her free leg tighter around him, grinding her heel into his back to pull him closer.

"You," she whispered fervently back, clutching his shoulders, kneading them with her slim fingers. "I want you so fucking bad."

And he smirked and sank all the way in.

She rewarded him with a throaty moan that became a whimper as he pulled out, almost all the way, then plunged back in, slowly and steadily though it cost him every last bit of control he possessed – and that had never been very much.

He pressed into her thigh, pinning her surely to the bed as she worried her lower lip with her teeth, her breasts heaving as he again thrust slow and deep, bolts of delirious pleasure running through his cock.

"You’re killing me," she panted, her eyes intense and dark on his. He felt a grin twitch his lips and pulled out to the very tip, leaving her groaning with dismay.

"Good things come to those who wait," he teased, his breathing shallow with pleasure.

He ran a hand up over the leg that straddled his shoulder, all the way from hip to ankle, which he took firm hold of. He released her hip with his other hand and slid it over her thigh where it curved around his side. Finding her knee, he pushed her leg down onto the mattress and held it pinned there and her breathing increased, her nipples hard, flushed points in the soft mounds of her breasts, her ribcage rising and falling swiftly as she clawed her hands into the mattress and waited with taut anticipation, helplessly exposed to him, her cunt softly, temptingly, pulsing against the tip of his cock.

He thrust back into her in one long, sure stroke and she cried out rabidly, and as her warm, wet sheath enveloped him in bliss, he decided he had had enough of the teasing.

Gillian reached up to grip his shoulders as he began to thrust quicker and harder, her eyes pressing shut and her lips parted. He raked his eyes over her face, down her long neck to where her breasts jiggled enticingly with every pump of his hips as he delved forcefully in and out of her, basking in the euphoric sensation of her body willingly receiving him without resistance or reluctance. He turned his face to her leg and pressed fervent kisses to her calf, his hand dropping to grip her thigh as he pushed into her harder and harder, her receptiveness eliciting as intoxicating a pleasure as the snug fit of her.

She gasped beneath him, hanging on for dear life to his shoulders, the bite of her nails only making him want more. Her face was contorted with bliss, her eyes cracking open to gaze up at him, tendrils of hair plastering her damp forehead. She was unspeakably gorgeous and his hips sped up furiously as the raw desire that burned in the depths of her stare tugged him like a lure, striving to get ever deeper inside her.

He could feel it encroaching within her, the way her fingers kneaded him, how her breath hitched and her muscles tensed, and he pushed her thigh forward a little more and thrust fiercely in, urging her over the edge. He watched hungrily as she toppled, her neck arching and her brows furrowing as she cried out in ecstasy, her inner walls greedily clamping around his cock, her nails piercing his skin, the pain only sharpening his lust, making him growl and push her leg down onto the mattress so he could lean forward and bite her neck.

Her hands shifted to desperately grip his neck as his teeth gently but firmly held her tender flesh, while his cock continued to hammer wildly into her. He kept the brunt of his weight on his forearms as his thighs pressed against hers, keeping them split wide and pinned to the mattress so that he could delve freely, frenziedly into her.

"David, oh fuck," she whimpered, clinging to him, her sweat moistening his lips, her flesh sweet between his teeth.

"Come for me, babe. Come on," he panted harshly in her ear, sweat glistening his face.

And then she exploded around him, her walls clenching furiously as a shattering orgasm overtook her. He felt his own finish rapidly approach, the mattress squeaking beneath them as he pounded her fast and furious, her wet cave pure heaven around him. He dug his hands beneath her ass and lifted her hips from the bed as orgasm erupted in blazing white heat throughout him.

He was overcome by pure euphoria in fiery waves that cascaded down his body, leaving him scorched and shuddering as they subsided. He released his hold on her neck and kissed her tenderly. For long moments they simply clung to each other in a sweaty, tangled heap of limbs, though he was careful yet to hold his weight up. Gillian trembled beneath him, her face tucked into his neck, their damp bodies radiating heat.

His cock softened and he hissed as it left the secure confines of her body, sensitive after their exertions. She whimpered a little, shifting beneath him and he lifted his head, cradling her cheek in his palms and searching her midnight blue eyes.

The answer to his silent question was a tender smile, her eyes softening lovingly upon his. He swiped his thumb playfully across her lips and gave her a cocky little smirk.

"See what you get when you’re nice?" he teased.

She snorted and smacked him lightly on one bicep. "As if you could’ve helped yourself."

Grinning, he rolled off her, settling onto the mattress beside her. "As if you would’ve taken the risk." He lifted an arm for her to snuggle under and she draped an arm across his stomach, resting her cheek on his chest, and together they lay back and basked in the aftermath.

"Next time I’ll call your bluff then," she said, her cheeky tone underscored with drowsiness, her lips pressing soft kisses to his chest.

He smirked as his eyelids grew heavy and tugged her closer against him, enjoying the feel of the soft, limp bundle of her in his arms. "That’s what you said last time."

She chuffed, but slung a leg over his thighs, turning further into him and he opened his eyes long enough to see hers were shut and her lips were slack. He took a moment to savor his victory, lovingly running a finger down her cheek and tucking strands of hair behind her ear before letting his head tip back against the pillows and his eyes shut, fearless once more.

Yes, they were on the mend and they'd be okay.


	8. There's Always Bumps in the Road

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm really, really, reeeeeeeally sorry for taking so long to update! You know that little thing called life? Yep, it gets in the way sometimes. Big time. But here it is, a new chapter. A long ass one, just to make it up to ya'll ;)  
> Hope you enjoy reading it as much as I had writing it. As usual, comments and/or kudos are highly appreciated.  
> And once again, a gazillion thanks and hats off to my dear new beta and co-conspirator. For the sake of anonymity, let's call her X :)  
> So, X, sweetie, a round of applause to ya.
> 
> P.S. My lovely friend Julie is off her beta duties enjoying maternity leave, but her constant encouragement and support give me life <3

**NEW YORK CITY, NY**  
**MARCH 16, 2014**  
  
He rolled over in bed, unconsciously seeking the comfort of her body, only to find her bedside empty. He blinked awake, feeling a little disorientated for a few seconds and then turned to check the alarm clock by his side, squinting his eyes as he did so.

02:48 am.

Scanning the room quickly, he noticed the soft light peeking from beneath the en suite bathroom door. Sighing somewhat relieved, he put aside any fleeting thought of her sneaking out and leaving his place in the middle of the night. Of course she’s only using the bathroom, he thought amused. He knew for a fact she had a bladder the size of a nut, if her constant breaks during filming back in the day were anything to go by. He was about to close his eyes again and let sleep reclaim him when he heard it. The unmistakable sound of heaving.

Freeing himself from the sheets and comforter, he got up quickly and proceeded to the bathroom to check up on her. Knocking softly, more out of a habit than to ask permission, he entered slowly. He found her kneeled down in front of the porcelain bowl, her face partially hidden behind a few strands of hair that had gotten lose from her hand. She looked pale.

Silently, he wetted a washcloth, filled a tall glass of water that he kept by the sink, and calmly approached her. Once she stopped heaving and sat back on her heels, he offered the wet cloth and the water.

"Here. Have some water or you’ll dehydrate," he said softly.

She lifted her head and looked at him, a small close-lip smile across her face. She looked like shit.

"Thanks," she replied above a whisper, her voice hoarse from the heaving. She drank the whole glass at once, prompting him to refill it.

"How long have you been in here? And why didn't you wake me up?" he asked concerned.

"Ten minutes. I only got up to pee, but I felt a little dizzy once I reached the bathroom and then nausea suddenly struck. I didn’t feel it was worth bothering you for," she said weakly.

"You didn't feel it was *worth* bothering me? Jesus, Gillian, you've been spilling your guts out for nearly 10 minutes, of course it’s worth bothering me! If you’re not feeling okay, I need to know. I know you’re independent and can take care of yourself, but I‘d appreciate your letting me help you when I can. I’m here for you, okay?" he said firmly, but gently.

She just looked at him and nodded weakly. It was all she could muster at that point.

He helped her get up the floor once she assured him there was no more heaving urges for the time being. She paused near the sink to rinse her mouth off with some mouthwash. The bitter taste of gastric acid was stinging the back of her throat.

"Do you want something to eat or drink? I have some Gatorade in the fridge, maybe you should try and drink some to balance your electrolytes more quickly," he offered.

"No, David, I don’t think I can eat or drink anything right now besides water. I just wanna go back to bed," she replied tiredly.

He guided her back towards the bed, and once she lied down, he scooted up closer and spooned her. "This heaving... anything to be worried about? I mean, are you sick or just your garden-variety upset stomach?" he asked softly in her ear.

She mumbled her response tiredly, almost asleep again. "Too much press shit squeezed in four days, long flights, few hours of sleep, no proper eating and a book deadline biting me in the ass, so there you have it. This is my body protesting and giving me a not-so-subtle warning to slow the fucking down," she concluded.

"Shit, no wonder your body is punishing you. You do need to slow down, woman," he chuckled lightly. "Okay, first things first... you don't get to leave this bed until you've had at least 7 hours of sleep, so no getting up before 9 am. I'll fix you a huge breakfast with all of your faves, enough to feed an entire basketball team. Okay, maybe not a basketball team, but you get the picture. And I don't wanna hear any 'I need to watch my weight' shit. You *will* eat, got it?"

She mumbled an "yessir" under her breath but he could feel her smiling. Satisfied with her response, he placed a soft kiss just below her earlobe, snuggled closer and then finally joined her back in Slumberland.

A few hours later she woke up to a bed sans David. His alarm clock read 09:14 am. She smiled satisfyingly. She couldn't recall the last time she managed to get a full 7-hour sleep. A funny, sour taste still lingered in the back of her throat. Her bladder was screaming and there was a lion roaring inside her stomach, but other than that she felt good. Well, as good as she could get, all things considered.

After freeing her bladder from unwanted liquids and freshening up, she went on a little David hunting in his apartment. She found him in the dining room finishing setting the table for breakfast.

It was a sight for sore eyes. Not only him, clad in his signature hot, snuggle black t-shirt and old beaten jeans, but also all the delicious food displayed on the table. He wasn't kidding when he said he would feed her properly. It had a bit of everything she liked. Correction. Everything he *knew* she liked. Butter croissants, blueberry muffins, frosted donuts, chocolate chip cookies, orange juice, fruits, cereals and... coffee. Jesus, her need for coffee was off the charts. Her mouth watered just by looking at all that. David included. If it wasn't for the lion inside her growling incessantly she would certainly tackle him first. But hey, she needed sustenance if they were to engage in physical activities later.

"Morning," she greeted him softly, her voice still scratchy.

"Hey, there's my Sleeping Beauty," he smiled and walked towards her, arms open for an embrace.

She went easily. It was just second nature for them these past few months, as if she simply... belonged there. She gave him a morning peck and snuggled in his arms.

"Sleeping, yes. Beauty, I'll get back to you on that," she mumbled through his chest.

He chuckled. "Love your morning sense of humor. How are you feeling? Any better?" he asked still a tad concerned.

"Aside from being starving, I feel good. Rested, at least. I was certainly in need for that, so thank you," she kissed him again for good measure.

"Good. Let's sit down to eat then, I don't want you passing out on me, except for making you come really hard," he deadpanned.

She awarded him with her signature laughter and slapped his arm before sitting down.

He was immensely glad to see a healthy color return to her face after eating. She ate a bit of everything he'd offered. They talked up a storm while appreciating this piece of domesticity that was so rare for them. She would be leaving on a later flight that night, so they wanted to enjoy this sweet and peaceful little moment to the fullest. He learned where she was at with her book deadline and how excited yet apprehensive she was to start rehearsals for her upcoming dream play. She listened to his plans on writing a second book after his first one was released next year and how he would start preparing for the role of a 'bad ass LA detective in the 60's facing stinky hippies and chasing a fucked up serial killer', as he so amusingly described.

Their conversation was interrupted by the shrill of her phone. She spent five minutes talking to Julie, and after finishing the call, she found David in the kitchen loading the dishwasher.

"Is everything all right?" he asked as soon as she entered.

"Yeah, that was just Julie giving me some specifics about my scheduling and flight, and passing some messages from my publicist," she said tiredly. "She'll be doing my check-out and I'll meet her at the airport later."

"Okay. And what about you? Feeling better after getting a decent meal?" he asked grinning.

"Oh, yeah. Loads better, my friend. Thank you for subduing the lion that resided inside me," she replied chuckling.

"Always a pleasure, blondie."

"Now I'm gonna soak in that beautiful tub of yours, if you don't mind. Wanna join me, Double D?" she asked him with a mischievous glint in her eyes.

He pulled her to him by the waist and kissed her hard. He could still taste coffee and blueberry muffin. "I'd love to, but.... I need to send some stuff to Melanie ASAP and a chapter from my book to the editor before 11 am, so... raincheck?"

"Raincheck," she smiled wickedly. "I promise I won't be too long."

"Take all the time you need. We still have some time before you leave at night. I want you to relax and enjoy some quality time with yourself. Just... don't start any fun activity without me," he joked.

She blushed but didn't let his innuendo go to waste. "Oh, worry you not, Double D. Your bath toys are waaaay more interesting than mine could ever be," she laughed infectiously upon seeing how red his face had gotten.

"Smart ass. Fuck it, I give up. Your trolling game is strong, I can never beat you," he confessed chuckling.

"All Hail to the Queen," she said teasingly and disappeared down the hallway to the master suite.

She indeed took her sweet time. 42 minutes to be exact. Emerging from the bubbly bathtub filled with aromatic salts, she dried herself off and wrapped herself in a peach colored silk robe he kept for her in his place. She found him in his office typing something on his laptop, his eyes covered by a nerdy yet sexy eyeglasses. There was a hunger inside her again. But one of an entirely different kind.

He felt two arms snaking down his chest and a sweet fragrance assaulting his nostrils.

"What are you doing?" she whispered in his ear.

"Just sending this e-mail to my editor. Finally finished the chapter I owed him. You are not the only one with a deadline biting you in the ass," he said.

"Mm-hmm," she purred nuzzling his ear, noticing goosebumps breaking his skin. "David?"

"Hum?" He continued typing, but she could feel he was having a hard time concentrating.

"You know that raincheck?"

"Um... yeah," his breath slightly caught for a second.

"Well, I think now would be a good time to collect it," she whispered seductively, knowing exactly how to push his buttons.

"Oh."

"Yeah."

"I uh, I'm almost finished here, G-woman, it'll only take a minute, I swear." He started to type real fast and she had to bit back a laugh.

She continued to nuzzle his ear, now slowly descending his neck, hot puffs of air making his skin grow hotter. Yup. Surrender was near.

"Oh... but David, honey, the clock is bloody ticking... tick, tock, tick, tock," she replied lowering her voice an octave and in a crystal clear British accent.

"I um, I really need to fin– I mean I..." he swallowed dryly and started stuttering, and she knew she had him. "Fuck this shit, you win."

"Glad to know you set your priorities straight, baby," she teased him, and in a sudden but deftly move, she wedged herself between him and his desktop.

Her hands found the knot of her robe's sash and she drew open the silk folds to bare herself to him. He'd seen her nude countless times, but she still felt strangely exposed to his gaze. And he couldn't help but look.

Her full breasts, her tapered waist, the flare of her hips – the curvaceous shape that always most hooked his eye – made his throat dry as a desert, clamoring to drink her in as though she were a spring emerging pure and straight from the earth. Her hair tumbled below her shoulders, slightly wavy and still wet. He feasted on the sight of her creamy smooth flesh with its hypnotizing curves and dips. Fuck the deadline. He had more pressing matters to deal with first.

Gillian smiled gently at him as he finally dragged his eyes back up to her face, knowing he was staring at her with a dangling jaw and probably looking like a fool, but so struck by her loveliness, by the sheer warm aliveness of her, that he seemed powerless to get it together.

He shut his eyes and inhaled her deeply, the mingled scents of bath salts and shampoo and toothpaste, the natural musk of her skin and hair and deeper, beneath it all, the visceral aroma of her femininity. He felt the groan deep in his throat, as the pulse that beat through his cock strummed harder. His eyes cracked open to find her staring up into his face, her expression suffused with affection and desire, unmistakably inviting. And at long last, he raised his hands and touched her.

She shut her eyes as his palms cupped her narrow shoulders, tipping her head back to welcome his touch, a little sigh on her lips as he rubbed the soft smoothness of her bare skin. He let his gaze roam her body and watched, right before his eyes, her nipples hardening and peaking. His fingertips were suddenly running down over her chest, feeling a rush of blood to his groin as he traced the circumference of her breasts, firm and soft all at once.

David looked up at her face again, noticing how her lashes fluttered, the flush in her cheeks, how her lips were softly parted. Her ocean blue eyes opened and stared straight into his, glossy and bright, and before he knew it he was sinking to his knees before her, his hands slipping down her ribcage, following the inward path her waist drew, then outwards again to cup her hips. She smiled down at him and lifted a hand to stroke his cheek, then traced a finger down his luscious bottom lip.

He leaned forward and placed a warm kiss on her sternum, right between her breasts. And then his lips were moving over her skin hotly, softly, seeking out the tempting peaks of her nipples, kissing a path around the full curve of her breast before capturing one and lapping it softly, carefully, intoxicated by her.

Gillian sighed, a sweet sound like the whisper of wind that quickly became a moan as he continued to gently toy with the erect nipple, rolling it over his tongue and between his lips, savoring its texture and shape. Breathlessly, he moved to her other breast, giving it similar treatment and her hand now cupped his head, holding him against her as she swayed and gasped his name.

"Oh, fuck, David–"

This was sweet music to his ears.

He was on fire now, overcome with lust, his cock painfully rock hard inside his jeans and thrumming urgently for attention. He slid back on his knees and kissed a blazing trail down over the soft curve of her belly as she clutched at his head where it came to rest against her pubis. He shut his eyes and inhaled her deeply, the scent of her seeming to rush straight through his body and into his cock, making it tingle and twitch.

His hands cupped her ass, kneading the firm but malleable flesh, and then he was running his lips through the soft trail of hair that led straight to the crack of flesh from which her intoxicating scent emanated. His tongue slipped out and traced it, from bottom to top.

Gillian went rigid, her fingertips digging into the back of his head, thrusting her groin forward.

"Oh god," she gasped, mingled pleasure and surprise, and he was compelled to repeat the act, driven as much by the sound of her voice as by the taste and tantalizing feel of her.

Again she tensed, and gasped, and when he did it a third time, her knee lifted as though she couldn't stop it, and he automatically slipped his arm beneath her thigh so that her leg straddled his shoulder, her heel coming to rest on top of it, his hands on her waist holding her steady and balanced.

For long moments he simply pressed his face to the center of her, slowly turning his head back and forth so that his lips grazed the impossibly tender flesh she concealed between her legs, the outer folds warm and soft, and the inner ones wet and smooth, all of it an exhilarating mix of texture and scent and taste that had his cock heaving against the constraint of his jeans.

David slipped his tongue all through her moist folds and then gently sucked on her swollen outer lips. She was gasping and thrusting her groin against his face rhythmically, one hand still clutching the back of his head, the other clinging deliriously to his shoulder. And when he had finished his initial exploration, he concentrated his tongue upon the hard little nub just above the spot her body opened, the cry she made upon contact sending a deep, joyous shudder through him.

"I, I need to...sit down..." she panted above him and though it took a few seconds for the words’ meaning to register through the fog of his ecstasy, in the next instant he’d carried her to the sofa, his hands slipping beneath her ass and yanking her forward to him before his head returned between her legs, ravenous for the taste and feel of her on his mouth again.

He could spread her legs wider here, giving him better access as he licked and sucked in turns, growing delirious on the taste of her. She continued to gasp and grind, her every sound and move an enthusiastic encouragement to the effectiveness of what he was doing. He slid a finger in, followed by a second, and then sucked her clit between his thick lips and massaged it with the tip of his tongue. In the next instant, unable to deny attention to his rigid member, he unbuttoned his jeans, lowered his boxers, and buried himself inside her in one plunge.

She gasped and moaned loudly. "Shiiiit!"

"Tell me how I feel, Gillian," he rasped, withdrawing so that only the head of his cock was still inside.

She shut her eyes, feeling her face and body on fire, and a different kind of heat between her legs. "I can't," she whimpered.

David began to move in short, shallow strokes, merely the head of him moving in and out and she whined in frustration, wanting the sensation of him buried deep within her again. His breath quickened in her ear and his teeth latched onto the lobe and pulled.

"Please, Gillian, I need... to hear it," he said between breaths.

She found herself panting, too. "I feel... frustrated," she managed to say. "I want more, I want all of you inside me."

But he kept at his maddeningly small thrusts, just the tip, in and out, in and out, his fingers continuing to circle. "You're fucking killing me," she sighed, beads of sweat trickling down her face. "All the way, David, please." In one fluid plunge he came inside fully, slamming into her with force. Gillian tossed her head. "Oh god, that hurts."

He stopped.

"No," she growled through gritted teeth. "Don't stop, it's a good hurt. All the way, David."

"Oh Gillian, fuck" he sighed, thrumming a steady rhythm into her, pushing her further into the sofa, splitting her hard, so fucking hard.

He continued to stroke her clit. Stroke, thrust, stroke, thrust, stroke. The waves began to break through her body with devastating force. David cried out with her as he hit her inside wall. "I can't... hold out... I can't..." he groaned.

"Don't hold back," she begged, pulling at his thigh to try to bring him further inside her.

He thrust into her one last time and she stiffened all over, her spine arching, going utterly silent for the longest second before a cascade of euphoric cries, moans and expletives poured from her lips. Through her haze she heard the happy agony of his voice as he spilled into her and she felt his muscles slacken in exhaustion. For a minute their world was comprised of the two of them, still joined, panting in near unison.

For long, long moments they both simply stayed as they were, his face pressed in her neck, her hand roaming down his back. Then Gillian laughed a little, still breathlessly, and her bliss-smeared voice drifted down to him. "God, you’re a dark horse sometimes."

His lips twitched upwards in a smile. "You okay?" he rasped, finally lifting his head to look at her, his knees feeling rubbery, endorphins still swimming wildly through his blood stream.

Gillian looked as knocked about as he felt, her eyes glazed with satiation and her skin flushed. Almost shyly, she gathered her legs under her and looked at him from fluttering lashes.

Her soft pink lips twisted in a little smirk. "Let's see... my knees are jelly. Pretty sure I can’t walk. I can’t see straight. And I don’t think I can form long sentences. Other than that, I’m absolutely fantastic. How about you?"

"Fan-fucking-tastic," he replied laughing.

She laughed at his silliness. The love she had for this man was bordering on ridiculous. There's no one else for me out there, she thought. This is it. The One.

"Come here," she murmured and he leaned in to meet her kiss, their lips pressing tenderly, lingering on each other for an ecstatic eternity.

He then stood up, legs still shaky, and offered her a hand to get up from the sofa. She wobbled. He lifted her by the knees and carried her to his bedroom, where both of them cleaned up in the bathroom before returning, now fully dressed, to his living room.

"I need to run downstairs for a minute and talk to the board manager about my noisy next door neighbor. I won't be long," he said to her already heading for the door.

"Sure. Oh, David, do you know that charming little bakery shop three blocks down?"

"Yeah."

"I've been dying to get their special dark chocolate covered coconut and pecan pie since I got here. If it's not too much to ask, would you mind getting one for me? Pretty please?" she asked with an adorable pout for emphasis, but already knowing he would go anyway.

He chuckled. "Whatever you want, G-woman. Considered it done. But, ya know, there will be some good calories to burn later. But I'm glad to be of your service if you need to, um, exercise," he threw his registered innuendo her way. And loved how she never missed a beat.

"Hmm. So long as this 'training' involves the Flying Squirrel exercise, you're hired as my personal trainer," she quipped.

"Oh, I have a plethora of 'exercises' to train with you. But I'll show you later," he replied back with a sly grin.

"Deal," she smiled. "Oh, mind if I use your laptop? I’ll try to Skype the boys, they’re probably home already from school. I’ll try to reach Piper as well, haven’t talked to her in two days." Since Piper left for her gap-year trip they managed to talk to each other on a daily basis, via video or text, so two days without news tightened her mother’s heart a little.

"Sure, go ahead. Be back in 20."

He gave her a quick peck on the lips before leaving the apartment, and she turned on her heels to head to his office, carrying her phone with her. Julie was supposed to call her with other schedule info.

Talking to the boys when she was away, getting to see their excited little faces when she appeared on screen always comforted her heart. She missed them. All of them. She couldn't wait until her daughter returned. Much as she knew how important this trip was being to Piper in terms of life experience and personal growth, she wanted her daughter close again. Call her selfish, but she’d keep all of them under her wings forever if she could. Of course she’d be caught dead before letting any of them know that.

The cell phone rang in the middle of her reply to Piper’s e-mail. Piper had reported problems with her mobile connection, so she'd sent an e-mail from an Internet café to appease Gillian’s concern. Not wanting to lose focus, she just stretched her hand towards the annoying buzzing sound and grabbed the rubber covered device without so much as a glance to it. She swiped her thumb instinctively through the screen, her eyes still glued to the laptop screen in front of her.

"Jules, whatever it is, make it fast," she answered without bothering with a hello. Yep. Focus was her middle name.

"Um, who is this?" asked the voice on the other side.

It took her less than two seconds to recognize the voice.

Holy. Fucking. Shit.

_Téa._

She realized her mistake a second too late.

_David’s phone._

She picked up his fucking phone by mistake. He must have forgotten to take it with him. And she was the one to blame. After all, she was the one who distracted him with sex. Well, there’s no turning away now, you fucker. Your stupid horny self brought this shit upon you. Time to face the music, she berated herself.

"Um, hi... Téa. How are you?" she asked in a neutral tone. Okay... cordial. Natural. Good, keep going, G-woman.

"Well, I can't really say I'm surprised," she said in a neutral tone as well, though a bit of tension sipped through her voice. "I’m good, Gillian. You?"

"I'm fine, uh, thank you." She was anything but. The burning sensation in the pit of her stomach came back with a vengeance. And so did the nausea and the urge to throw up. Chill, Gillian.

An awkward silence fell on both sides and it stretched for a good five seconds, until Téa took the lead and broke it.

"Okay, this is awkward," Téa confessed in a nervous little giggle. "I have to admit it, you were the last person I expected to answer his phone, seeing he's been lying to me about the two of you whenever I ask. See, I'm not at all surprised you're there with him, just that he let you answer his phone. Kind of defeats the purpose, ya know." She didn't sound angry, just a little... snarky.

"He didn't. He left his phone here and I inadvertently mistaken his for mine. We have the same phone, I was distracted and expecting a call, so... there you have it," Gillian offered as an explanation.

"Oh. Okay. Anyway, cat's outta the bag now. Guess I just don't understand why he keeps lying to me. I've asked him a thousand times and it's just getting ridiculous. He gets all defensive and dismiss my questions," she admitted frustratingly.

"Well, you know David. Him and pressure don't bode well. But you know that already. As to the why, I really have no idea." After a brief pause she completed. "God, you must hate my guts."

Téa laughed. It was a genuine laugh. Not angry or sarcastic, just... amusing. "Contrary to what you might think, Gillian, I don't *hate* you. Never have, actually. Granted, you're not my favorite person in the world, but that's far from hate, I'd say. We've had our differences and we might have not seen eye to eye most of the time, but we do have a lot in common. More than I care to admit," she said lightly. "And by that I don't mean David, though he's one thing, for sure."

To say Gillian was surprised was an understatement. Téa has always been a straightforward person, often spoke her mind, but after all they've been through she was expecting a little more confrontational and pissed off Téa. So her reaction just went to show that she and David were not the only ones who have grown and changed over the years.

"Come to think of it, we do, actually," Gillian admitted. "But Téa, I just want you to know that we've never planned for this to happen. It was not our intention to cau–"

"Gillian, don't," Téa interrupted her. "You don't have to explain yourself to me. We don't choose who we love or fall in love with," she said in earnest.

"David's always loved you. He still does, in fact," Gillian offered.

"Oh, I know that. But he's never been *in love* with me. That belonged to you. And I've come to terms with it. It took me a good while, and it was definitely not an easy process. There were times when I wanted to smash your face in. And his. But I finally did it. I moved on. And apparently so did he. And I'm finally in a good place where I can say I'm happy he did," she admitted.

"Wow. I, uh, I was not expecting this. Some nasty name calling, angry remarks, yes... maybe even some kind of twisted, sexy catfight men fantasize about when we met," she chuckled and Téa did the same. "But this... I've never expected this conversation going so... smooth."

"Oh, don't be fooled, I'm heavily sedated right now," she joked.

Gillian chuckled, but then turned serious again. "I'm sorry, Téa. If I ever caused you any pain or suffering, trust me, it was not my intention. I want–," she paused, mincing her words. "I need you to know that."

A pregnant pause set in again, before Téa replied. "You were not the reason our marriage collapsed. Well, not the sole reason, anyway. It'd be easier for me to call you a home wrecker and place all the blame on you. You're not a saint, Gillian, but you're not the devil either. It takes two to make a marriage work. And we tried. God knows we tried. So all I ask of you now is this: don't fuck this up. Neither of you," she said in a firm tone before continuing. "He's counting on you, you know. More than he cares to admit it, he needs you. He's still stubborn, I still feel like throttling him on a regular basis, but he deserves to be happy again. We all do."

Gillian was flabbergasted. Who was this woman on the other side of the line?

"Yeah," she let out on a sigh.

"Just, um, tell him I called and to return it as soon as he can," Téa asked.

"I will. And Téa... thank you," Gillian said full of genuine gratitude.

"Bye, Gillian."

By the time their interaction ended, the burning sensation had died down. Mrs. Nausea and Mr. Throw Up were still lurking around, though.

Half and hour later David had returned and was brought up to speed with the latest event. His reaction was a mix of amusement and surprise. The first thought that came to his mind when Gillian recounted the whole conversation was that all those shrink and therapy bills finally paid off.

"Wow," he let out when she finished. "I just... I never thought I'd live to see this day," he confessed.

"Well, join the club. But you know what? As fucked up as it seems, in a twisted kinda way I feel a weight has been lifted, you know? We still have a long way ahead of us, it's still gonna be a bumpy ride, but we'll travel lighter from now on," she said wholeheartedly.

He shrugged. "Guess so. Oh, by the way, I got the dark chocolate whatever you asked me for," he reminded her and got up the couch to get it to her.

She did the same, but stopped dead on her tracks before taking the first step. David turned in time to see her face grow pale again.

"Gillian? What is it?" he asked already going in her direction.

She wobbled a little but steadied herself just as fast. "I got up too fast and felt dizzy," she said. Her face looked ashen again.

"Are you sure? You look a little pale. Why don't you go–"

He didn't have time to complete the sentence as she covered her mouth with a hand and bolted in lightning speed to the nearest bathroom. He heard the loud thud of the toilet seat up and the heaving sound that followed before even getting there.

It was like watching a flashback scene. Her kneeled down in front of the toilet bowl, hair disheveled, the pale face, the unwelcoming sounds. He repeated the same ritual. Wet cloth. Glass of water. But this time he held her hair back for her and caressed her back in a comfort gesture.

Thankfully this time it was all over after two minutes. At least she partially retained her breakfast, he believed.

"Fuck, I hate this," she complained after the heaving stopped.

He helped her getting up and she went over the same ritual as before. Wash face. Curse. Mouthwash. Rinse off. Curse.

"Are you still sticking to the 'stress-related and lack of food' bullshit?" he asked her.

"Call it post-fucked-up-phone-call-with-your-co-star-slash-lover's-estranged-wife-related," she quipped a little annoyed.

"Fuck, I'm serious, Gillian. You look like shit," he replied angrily.

"Wow, thank you. You really know how to make a woman feel good and loved," she remarked sarcastically. She hated throwing up, and having him there to witness it didn't help at all.

"I'm sorry. But I'm worried about you. It was the second time in less than 12 hours. I think you should go see a doctor before you return to London. How long has this been going on? Did it happen before you came here? Come to think of it, you had this same ashen-colored face when I met you at your hotel room two days ago. Did it happen then?" he pressed her.

She paused for a minute to consider his questions. It had happened indeed. Twice, if she recalled correctly. But that was just stress-related. They've had a huge fight over that stupid Huff Post interview and she was pissed. It was just fucking stress. Wasn't it?

"Yes," she confirmed. "We've just had a fight, I was royally pissed at you and had not eaten or slept properly. That's just how my body responds under stressful situations."

"Well, I still think you should go see a doctor, just to make sure. You have a long flight ahead of you," he insisted.

"I will. But when I get to London," she conceded.

David was still not convinced. He really was worried about her. He'd only seen her like this a handful of times, and it usually coincided to the times she was pre... holy shit.

"Um, Gillian. Is there... uh... is there like any chance that you're... um," he was having a hard time asking the question.

"What, David? For fuck's sake, spill it!"

"Pregnant." There. It was out.

She scoffed. "Are you fucking kidding me? Of course I'm not pregnant, that's ridic–"

He saw her eyes grow wide as saucers when the possibility of his question sank in around her brain. "Oh. My. God," she let out. "No, no, no, no, no, that can't be, it's impossible! I mean, it can't, it just ca–" she stopped and then looked at his face. "My phone. I need my phone," she turned and went quickly to his office to retrieve her phone.

She accessed her calendar, checked the current date and the last two months. Realization and possibility came crashing in. She was late. Her fucking period was fucking late. 22 days to be exact. What the actual fuck. How could this shit happen?

David just stood there silent. She felt he wanted to ask her if this was indeed possible, but he remained oddly quiet... and calm. Fuck him.

Against his better judgment, he surrendered to his curiosity. "So, um... what now?"

She just looked at him and shook her head incredulously. She refused to believe this could be a reality. There's no way in hell she could be pregnant now. She had rehearsals for Streetcar coming her way in two months, followed by a full 3-month run. Stella was the pregnant one in that story, not Blanche.

"I don't know," she sighed. "I honestly don't know. By my calendar I'm 22 days late. But that could just be stress-related." She really wanted it to be. "Fuck, David, how could this happen? I mean, I know we haven't been wearing any protection, but after my last C-section and some birth complications, the doctor said I'd have a real hard time conceiving again. Like 10% chance. And I thought you've had a vasectomy," she said almost accusingly.

"I was meant to. I even started the process back in 2009. But after I left rehab, Téa said she wanted to keep that window open for maybe trying for another baby. As if that could have fixed our broken marriage," he snorted. "But that never got to happen, and after we separated, I've never been with any other women but you," he admitted sincerely.

She managed to smile under the circumstances. She couldn't love this man more if she tried.

"Well, then it's highly possible you have a magic sperm, my friend," she joked, but still couldn't wrapped her brain around the possibility of being pregnant. At 45, no less. Where's that 'eggs production is drastically reduced in women after 40' bullshit when you need it?

He chuckled. "I do have a magic 'wand' if your moans, screams and orgasms are anything to go by."

She shot him a death glare, but couldn't fight back a grin. Then sighed dejectedly. "I can't have a baby now, David. Don't get me wrong, I'd love to have a baby with you any time, but definitely not now. And especially not at 45, for fuck's sake! I'm too old for this shit. I'm filming two series in two different continents, I have a dream but complex play that starts in less than 4 months, and three kids to look after to. A baby doesn't fit in my life right now. I just can't," she said exasperated.

She was being sincere. She would love to have a baby with him. An official one, she thought sadly. Now was just not the right time. Not only because of their careers, but mainly because they were still rebuilding whatever this relationship was. The proverbial 'bump' in the road has never sounded more appropriate to them right now.

"I'm hearing *I* a lot," he replied calmly. "I thought it took two to make this happen," he joked to try and diffuse the tension in the room. He stepped closer and enveloped her small frame in his arms.

"How can you be so cavalier about this? Just thinking about the possibility of being pregnant scares the shit out of me. David, we can't do this. Not now, and quite frankly, not ever. We're too old," she mumbled through his shirt.

"Hey, who are you calling old?" he pinched her side.

She chuckled, but then got serious again. "Seriously, David. What are we gonna do if it's confirmed?"

"Okay, one thing at a time. First, let's get you one of those home pregnancy tests and–"

"One?" she scoffed, interrupting him. "Try five."

"How much pee can you get for 5 tests?" he furrowed his brows in curiosity.

"I'll just pull a fucking _Juno_ and drown myself in orange juice," she offered jokingly. She was feeling better seeing his reaction was not a bad one to the possibility. "All right, not five. But three at least, from different brands. Trust me, been there, done that," she reminded him. "I'll, um, I'll call Julie and ask her to get some tests and bring them to me here."

He just nodded.

Thirty minutes later a frantic Julie arrived at David's apartment to drop the contents. If it was at all possible, Julie looked even more terrified than Gillian at the prospect. So much so that she didn't even want to wait for the results, positive or negative. You know you're in for a ride to hell when even your assistant, who supposedly should get her shit together in times like this, freaks the fuck out, Gillian thought.

Taking a deep breath, Gillian carried the pharmacy bag with three different pregnancy tests to the bathroom, leaving an anxious David seated on his bed.

People say when you have a close encounter with death, your whole life just flashes before your eyes. The same thing should be said of a person waiting for a pregnancy test result.

Time just seems to go backwards and ten minutes seem like ten years. Biting her already short nails, Gillian waited for the results that could radically change her imminent future. Not only hers. Theirs. At that moment, she vowed never have sex again. Well, unprotected anyway. Fuck David and his magic wand and sperm or whatever.

True to form, ten minutes later the unwelcoming ding of the timer resonated in her ears. Time to face the music again, she thought far from amused. Closing her eyes for a brief moment, she took a deep breath, inhaling and exhaling slowly, before opening her eyes again and face destiny.

She glanced at the three sticks, her expression blank. Then with slightly shaking hands, she picked up the sticks and finally came out of the bathroom.

David had his head down, his eyes closed and his fingers entwined when she stepped out. Was he praying?

He sensed her presence and lifted his head, his eyes boring into hers. Her expression was unreadable.

"So?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please don't hate me.


	9. And Life Goes On

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so, so, sooooo very sorry for the long-ass delay in updating this story!  
> Apologies aside, I really do hope you all like this chapter, tho I struggled a bit writing it.  
> Again, a huge, endless thank you for my dear beta-X. You rock, dude ;)  
> Kudos and comments are encouraged and highly appreciated, as usual. You know the drill :)

**BELFAST, IRELAND**  
**APRIL 15, 2014**

 **  
** "Oh my God," Julie uttered in sheer amusement. "Gill, guess who has just tweeted you?" **  
  
** Lying on the small sofa inside her trailer, eyes shut in a vague attempt at resting, Gillian mumbled her response uninterestingly. "No fucking idea, Jules. Anything to do with my charities? If not, I don't think I care, really."  
  
"Um, no, nothing charity-related. But this is soooo amusing, Gill," Julie giggled.  
  
"Whatever."  
  
"Are you sure you don't wanna know?" Julie insisted with a tinge of excitement. She was really amused by the whole thing.  
  
"Ok, fine. Who the fuck tweeted me?" Gillian finally asked just to appease Julie.  
  
She was trying to get some rest after a straight 5-hour shooting and perky Julie was not cooperating. Gillian was expected back on set in two hours. Call sheet required some night shooting, possibly past midnight, so if she couldn't get a fucking shut-eye for at least an hour she would be crankier than she already was. ** **  
  
** ** "David," Julie replied smiling.  
  
At her response, Gillian opened just one eye, eyebrow raised in curiosity.  
  
"My David?" she asked.  
  
Julie nodded enthusiastically. "Yep, the one and only."  
  
Gillian shut her eye again, trying to sound bored and acting uninterested. But fuck it if she wasn't curious. "Humph. What did he say?"  
  
" _'Hi, GillianA why did you keep twitter a secret from me all these years. I'm here and I heart Scully. What's up?'_ " Julie read for her. "Oh, and he used a winky face after Scully."  
  
"He did, huh?" Gillian stated trying to conceal her amusement. "Well, it was about bloody time. I've been telling him to join social media for ages."  
  
"So, what should we reply? I mean, it's personal so I guess we should answer him directly, right? Right?" Julie was really enjoying it all. She was excited as a kid in a candy store.  
  
"Sure. Fine. Whatever," Gillian replied on her way to the small bathroom, closing the door and shutting Julie out.  
  
Julie was having too much fun to let Gillian spoil it. She approached the door and hollered from the outside. "Well? What will it be?"  
******  
** ** ** From the other side Julie could hear ruffling, a toilet being flushed and a water tap running. She was pretty sure she's heard heaving at some point.  
  
The bathroom door opened suddenly and a tired Gillian reemerged, her face a little pale. "Jules, for fuck's sake, write whatever you want. I don't know, just throw a 'Hi, David' in there and get it over with, geez."  
  
"Hi David. That's it? That's all I should write? Oh, c'mon, Gill, you can do better than that," Julie encouraged her mischievously. She knew Gillian had been in a sour mood lately and it was certainly connected to David, but she wouldn't give up on cheering her up.  
  
"Ugh, Jules, seriously! Mark my words: I. Don't. Fucking. Care. Just... just write that for now, it's enough. I'll think of something else later," Gillian replied in annoyance. She didn't want to lash out on Julie, but at that very moment she just couldn't help it. God, she needed some sleep. And sex. Damn David for being so far away. She missed the bastard.  
  
Julie was unfazed by her behavior. This was classic Gillian mood when she was tired and sleep-deprived. And something else, of course. "Hoo boy, aren't we a little cranky," Julie teased.  
  
At that Gillian snorted. She could never bring herself to be pissed at Julie. She was so full of life and energy, and genuinely kind and funny, that it would be nearly impossible to act bitchy around her for too long.  
  
"Well, Jules, wouldn't you be too if it were you? I mean, look at me," she asked dramatically, waving her hand around herself. "This is all his fucking fault. I hate him," she grumbled.  
  
"Yeah, right," Julie scoffed. "If anything, it just made you love him even more," she winked at Gillian and laughed.  
  
Gillian finally cave in and laughed back.  
  
Julie was right. She did love him even more. How could she not after the greatest gift he could possibly have given her?  
  
_"So?"_  
  
_His question bore a controlled tone, but his eyes betrayed him altogether. They held a mix of apprehension, fear and expectation._  
  
_She looked at him with a blank expression and it made him even more nervous. He hated when he couldn't get a read out of her. After what seemed like an eternity, she took a deep breath and finally spoke._  
  
_"It's positive. I'm pregnant," she informed him. Her body was tense as a coiled spring._  
  
_He tried to gauge her state of being behind the words, but still failed. "How accurate are these tests? Can they be trusted?" he asked carefully. He didn't want her to misunderstand his questions or feelings on the matter._  
  
_She shot him a glare and raised an eyebrow, but managed to keep her tone and temper in check. "Pretty accurate, I'd say. I took three, David. Two blue lines, a plus sign and a fucking smiling face," she replied with a wavering smile. "I'll have a blood test done as soon as I get to London, but it'll just confirm what I already know. I am pregnant. I'm certain of it."_  
_********  
******** He studied her for a moment and could feel the tension coming off of her in waves. If he didn't do this right, she would explode any moment. "Okay. How are you feeling about it?"_  
  
_She closed her eyes for a brief moment and exhaled. "Honestly? I have no fucking idea how I feel about this," she paused and considered her next words. "But terrified comes to mind." Though her voice still carried a bit of control, he could see her lips starting to quiver and tears rapidly pooling in her eyes. She was about to lose the battle and they both knew it._  
  
_At her response he knew exactly what should be done. Standing up from the bed, he opened his arms and commanded softly. "Come here."_  
  
_There was no hesitation or resistance on her part. Tears were falling freely down her face now and he enveloped all of her, as if he could somehow put her inside him and shield her from all the pain and worries._  
  
_She clung to him like a small child after a nightmare, fistful of his t-shirt in her hands, and let all the tension gradually uncoil from her. "What... are we going... to do now?" she asked in between sobs. "We live fucking miles... and an ocean apart... you're not even... divorced yet, I...I have... rehearsals coming up in... in two months... a full three-month run... in a emotionally demanding play, two young kids who still crave my... attention, and... and I–"_  
  
_He cut her rambling with soothing shushes, gathered her in his arms and moved them both to his bed. Scooting over until his back reached the headboard, cushioned by big, fluffy pillows, he maneuvered her carefully in his lap to a comfortable position and started whispering words of comfort, his mouth poised over her temple. Her head was buried into the crook of his neck, face damp with tears._  
  
_"Sshhh, it will all be okay, sweetheart. I know it's hard to think clearly now, but we'll figure things out," he offered gently while caressing her arm and back._  
  
_"Easier said than done," she murmured against his neck._  
  
_"I know. And I'm not gonna feed you any BS saying things will be easy, 'cause they won't. It'll get harder before it gets better. We both know it, so no reason to sugarcoat the truth. But... I have faith in us. We've been through so much shit that there's nothing I could think of that we can't overcome now. Our journey has made us stronger. We both have changed. For better, I think." He could feel her slowly relaxing against him, her sobbing now replaced by soft sniffing. His words seemed to have the desired effect he was aiming for. So he continued. "It caught us by surprise and it can be terrifying, I know. Trust me, I'm just as scared as you are," he admitted._  
  
_At that she lifted her head from his neck to study him, her wet blue eyes boring into his. "Are you?" she asked in a small voice, still a little nasal from all the crying. His admission made her feel a little bit better. Knowing this unexpected piece of news was also scaring the shit out of him made her feel less alone regarding her own feelings._  
  
_"Oh, yeah. But you know what? I'm also happy as fuck," he quipped to diffuse the tension and lighten the mood a bit. "Look, I know we're not as young as we used to be, and we'll have to sort out logistics and a shit ton of other things, but I have a confession to make... I, um, I've always wanted to have a child with you," he confessed._  
  
_"You did? Really?" she asked in a surprised yet emotional tone. Who would have thought he had old feelings about this whole have-a-baby-together thing? At his admission she felt a pang of guilt. He was clueless about the outcome of past events. She knew the truth in her heart, but she could never bring herself to mess with the lives of the people involved. Nope, definitely not an option._  
  
_"Yes, really. You know, our own little person, with your eyes and nose, and my hair," he said grinning._  
  
_"What the fuck is wrong with my hair?" she asked feigning offended, but her lopsided smile gave her away._  
  
_"Nothing wrong, you have beautiful hair. I meant my hair color. Can you imagine it? Little Skylar, eyes the color of deep blue sea, a nose cute as a button, with brown, slightly curly hair. How cute is that?"_  
  
_"Skylar?? What kind of name is that?" she raised an eyebrow in amusement._  
  
_"C'mon, admit it, it's cute. It's one of those modern names. Her parents might be old, but she'll be hip and cool," he teased her._  
  
_"We're *not* naming this kid Skylar," she argued._  
  
_"Ok, then. How about Sawyer?"_  
  
_"Oh, for fuck's sake, David, what's the matter with you and literature names? Jesus, isn't Kyd enough? And no, you're definitely *not* naming this poor kid after a Mark Twain's character," she vetoed._  
  
_"Indigo, then?" he deadpanned._  
  
_She snorted loudly and he was immensely happy to see her beautiful face light up in a smile. His little plot was working as planned._  
  
_"I'll be damned if I let you name this baby at all," she quipped._  
  
_"Ha-ha, funny girl. That who named her younger kids after The Odd Couple should not throw stones," he teased her and she slapped his arm playfully._  
  
_"And what's with girls' names? What if it's a boy?"_  
  
_"Nah, I have a feeling it'll be a girl. Call it a hunch," he said smugly._  
  
_"A hunch? What, you're getting all Mulder on me now?" she pestered him._  
  
_He tickled her side and she awarded him with her infectious laugh. She was now totally relaxed against him._  
  
_"Okay, blondie, what do you have in mind, then?"_  
  
_She scoffed. "Anything better than ‘Indigo’, trust me."_  
  
_"You mock me, but Indigo Anderson-Duchovny would be the sensation of her kindergarten class," he deadpanned. **  
  
** Hearing him mentioning their names combined on a child’s, their child, made her heart swell and her insides flutter. Good God, their child. Her brain was still processing it._  
  
_"You mean teased and bullied till high school," she replied without missing a beat._  
  
_He grinned. "C’mon, hit me with your best shot, then."_  
  
_"Okay. Boy or girl?"_  
  
_He shrugged. "Whatever."_  
  
_"Um, okay, so… I was thinking of something more… conventional, perhaps. How about Charlotte and Edward?" she offered._  
  
_He laughed. "Shit, really?"_  
  
_She shot him a glare, eyebrow raised in truly Scully fashion. "What’s so funny?"_  
  
_"I think you’re living in London for far too long, babe. Charlotte and Edward? Do you really wanna name the kid after royalty?"_  
  
_She smiled shyly. "Well, they *are* beautiful names."_  
  
_"Oh, they certainly are. But, honestly, Gillian, when have we ever done anything ‘conventional’? It just doesn’t suit us," he pointed out, and she had to agree with him there._  
  
_"Yeah, you’re right. Hmmm, how's Allison for a girl and Matt for a boy?"_  
  
_"Nah, too Melrose Place for my taste," he vetoed._  
  
_She chuckled. She knew what he was trying to do. She figured out his intentions right from the beginning. And she loved him even more for it. The tight knot inside her was loosen up now and she dared to actually feel happy about all this. Maybe it wouldn't be so bad after all. Sure, difficulties would certainly lie ahead and they would have to make major adjustments in their lives, but now she felt more confident about this experience. In fact, she was feeling good enough now to mess up with his head a little bit._  
  
_"Humph, still better than Indigo," she mumbled. "Okay, then lemme see... how's Brynn for a girl and...um... Rodney for a boy," she said with a poker face and waited for his reaction._  
  
_"Are you fucking kidding me?" he huffed out in incredulity. He wasn't angry, just perplexed by her suggestion. "No fucking way *my* son will be named after eight-fucking-pack."_  
  
_Gillian remained stoic. She was having a kick out of it. "David, it's a nice name. You're just being a jealous ass," she teased him._  
  
_"It has nothing to do with being jealous, and everything to do with how weird and fucked up it would be to have a son named after your ex-fuckboy-boyfriend," he claimed._  
  
_She laughed out loud. "Fuck-what?" ** **  
  
** ** "Fuckboy. He was a pompous ass and you know it. He used to call you 'Gla', for fuck's sake! Gla! Only a fuckboy would come up with such a ridiculous nickname," he pointed out teasingly._  
  
_She laughed even louder and his heart melted a little. She was totally relaxed against him now, her bright blue eyes holding a spark and a bit of mischief again, and her laugh... Jesus, her laugh was like honey, sweet and rich. He's always loved her laugh, it was so genuine and pure. He was proud with himself for making her laugh like that again despite everything they were dealing with and the possible outcomes. Mission accomplished, he thought satisfyingly._  
  
_"You look real cute when you're jealous, you know that?" she continued pestering him._  
  
_He scoffed. "I told you, it's not jealousy." He paused and regarded her amused expression to him before completing. "It's not!" He tried to sound petulant but his suppressed grin failed him._  
  
_"Yes. It is. But that's okay. I think it's cute and sexy as fuck," she smiled mischievously and he cracked a smile as big as hers._  
  
_"Whatever floats your boat, blondie. Well, now that fuckboy name is off the table, and I'm not much of a fan of Brynn, what else do you have up your sleeve?"_  
  
_"Okay," she sighed and turned serious again. "I was thinking of... Ella, for a girl, and... Tyler for a boy?” she offered and stared at him expectantly._  
  
_"Ella and Tyler... hmm… sounds… really nice, actually. Yeah... yeah, I like it, I really do," he said with an honest smile on his face._  
  
_She knew he was being sincere and it made her beam with pride for her choices. She really liked those names and thought would fit their baby just fine._  
  
_She smiled all teeth, eyes sparkling. "Good, so we have first names. We just need middle names now," she reminded him._  
  
_He paused for a while, his chin up, giving further consideration. "Okay. How about… Ella Rose, after your mom… and Tyler Aaron, after your brother. What do you think?" he asked softly._  
  
_Her eyes got moist again, but the tears pooling now had nothing to do with sadness or desperation. "I think it's perfect. Thank you,” she said softly, her eyes carrying all the emotion she was feeling inside. "I know what you've done, and I just wanna say... it worked."_  
  
_He furrowed his eyebrows, feigning confusion. "I don't know what you're talking about."_  
  
_She grinned affectionately, full of love for him. "Yes, you do. Play dumb all you want, Duchovny, but you can't fool me," she reminded him teasingly._  
  
_He chuckled. "Shit, am I that transparent?"_  
  
_"Well, twenty one years had to count for something," she smirked. She then shifted on his lap and sat more upright, turning to fully face him. Placing her small, delicate hands on each side of his face, she held his intense gaze and whispered softly. "I love you. I know we don't say it to each other often enough and our feelings can be overwhelming and scary sometimes, but... I need you to know that. I. Love. You. And there's no else in this whole damn planet that I would think of fathering a new child with. This baby, *our* baby, is already blessed to have you as a father," she said full of emotion, her voice faltering._  
  
_He couldn't stop his own tears now. It rolled from his face and she could feel it damp when he leaned in and captured her lips. It was a lazy, tender kiss. There was a renewed electric current passing through them at that moment, reinvigorating their bodies, minds and souls._  
  
_As their caresses escalated, she soon found herself beneath him, his muscular body on top of hers. He continued to kiss her lovingly, covering her face, her mouth, her neck, traveling down her body in reverence. Her still flat belly deserved a special attention from him, as he rubbed his nose against it, softly kissing her belly button._  
  
_When he entered her, it was so agonizingly slow that she whimpered in frustration. His movements were carefully planned and he pumped in and out of her with maddening controlled thrusts. And although she was on the verge of falling into precipice, her release approaching as he shifted his angle to find her sweet spots and her bundle of nerves all at once, she wanted to scream she wasn't a porcelain doll, she wouldn't break. She wanted it faster, rougher, and passionate. But his intense gazing was piercing her very soul, his eyes carrying so much love, respect and admiration that she couldn't bring herself to do it._  
  
_She understood._  
  
_His eyes said everything she wanted to know. It simply conveyed all the reassurance she needed to get them though this._  
  
_And they would, as always._  
  
The phone ringing startled her awake. Too tired to even bother looking at the time, she stretched her arm towards the nightstand and grabbed the offending device. There was only one person who would be calling her so early.  
  
"Hey," she greeted him warmly, her voice scratchy from sleep.  
  
" _’Hi David’_? You've been pestering me to join social media for ages and 'Hi David' is all I've got?" he teased her, his own voice worn out after a little jam session at his place.  
  
She smiled, eyes kept shut just to enhance the sound of his voice. It was still dark outside and she wanted to go back to sleep for a couple of more hours.  
  
"I'll make it up to you later, I promise."  
  
"Okay, you're forgiven," he chuckled. He felt a little guilty for waking her up, but he missed her way too much to wait until full morning to call her. He knew she would be up in a few hours anyway. Sleep hadn't caught up to him yet. It was a little past midnight in New York.  
  
"Thank you for your kindness, sir," she replied jokingly. "What are you up to, anyway? Shouldn't you be in bed already?"  
  
"I am in bed. Just waiting for Morpheus to claim my soul. The guys just left, we've been jamming since 8 pm. I'm tired, my voice is almost gone and I miss you like crazy. I'm really sorry for waking you, babe, but I just couldn't wait to hear your voice," he admitted.  
  
She smiled even bigger. So mushy, her David. "I miss you too, my music man."  
  
"You sound tired. Rough day?"  
  
She sighed. "Yeah, you could say that. Night shootings are the worst. We wrapped around 2 am. I came straight to my hotel, jumped on the bed and passed out in a matter of minutes. Couldn't even get a freaking shower first," she complained.  
  
"I hear ya. But work and its perks aside, how are you, really, sweetheart?" he asked concerned. Ever since her pregnancy was confirmed, he was on to her like a hawk. Being distant made things a little trickier and more complicated, but at least he managed to talk to her several times a day. He was in hovering mode already.  
  
"I'm doing fine, all things considered. Well, morning sickness is still biting me in the ass, and my craving for coffee and chilli chocolate has been off the charts, but I'm handling it."  
  
"And how's the bump?" he asked cheerfully.  
  
At his question her hand instinctively caressed her still flat stomach. At 9 weeks there wasn't much to show yet. She could feel her belly a little harder below, but other than that nothing screamed 'pregnant' on her. Well, not visibly anyway. She didn't expect to start showing until 16 weeks. She hadn't told anyone from production yet, not even her PR team. So far only her mother, daughter,  David, and Julie knew about it. She wanted to keep this information under wraps as long as she could.  
  
"The bump is fine," she grinned. Even though there was no 'bump' yet, she liked to indulge him in his adorably cute nickname for their baby. "Misses daddy, as much as mommy does."  
  
"Tell her daddy misses her and mommy like crazy. Especially mommy," he said dropping his tone to a seductive hoarse whispering.  
  
_Her._ They had no idea what the sex of the baby was yet, but David was hellbent on it being a girl from the very beginning.  
  
"Well, mommy misses daddy too. A lot, a lot, a lot, in fact. She could really use some sex right now, but mommy also needs her beauty sleep or she'll be playing Stella in The Walking Dead-mode later and people will make fun of her on set," she said playfully.  
  
"Okay, daddy took the hint, even though mommy is an evil creature 'cause she mentioned sex and got daddy all perked up so he’ll need to take a cold shower now," he chuckled. Truth is, he missed making love to her as well. If he closed his eyes and focused, he could practically smell her delicious scent and feel the softness of her skin on his fingertips. "Go back to sleep, sweetheart. We'll talk later," he said softly.  
  
"Mommy is evil but she'll make it up to daddy when she sees him again," she offered teasingly.  
  
"Can't wait, blondie. Now go, sleep."  
  
"Alright, alright, I'm going."  
  
"Sweet dreams, babe," he whispered.  
  
"Oh, and David?" she called out before he hung up.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"I heart you all the way from Belfast," she added smiling.  
  
"Yeah, yeah, put that in writing," he joked.  
  
"I most certainly will."  
  
And she did. It was the very last thing she did before sleep reclaimed her. She completed the task with a satisfying smile on her face.  
  
In a few hours time he and the public would finally discover her last words to him when they read _'And I heart Mulder all the way from Belfast @davidduchovny'_.


	10. The Calm Before the Storm

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry *hides face in shame*  
> Life getting in the way, writer's block, you name it. I can only hope you're all still enjoying this fic :)  
> My dear beta-X, cohort in crime, a lifetime of thank-yous to you. You're the best *mwah*  
> Kudos and comments are welcome (and encouraged) as always ;)

**LONDON, UK  
****MAY 23, 2014  
  
** \- _"My clothes’re stickin’ to me. Do you mind if I make myself comfortable?"  
  
_ \- _"Please, please do."  
  
_ \- _"Be comfortable is my motto."  
_  
-  _"It’s mine too. It’s hard to stay looking fresh. I haven’t washed or even powdered my face and – here you are!"  
  
_ \- _"You know you can catch cold sitting around in damp things, especially when you been exercising hard like bowling is. You’re a teacher, aren’t you?"  
  
_ \- _"Yes."  
  
_ \- _"What do you teach, Blanche?"  
  
_ \- _"English."  
  
_ \- _"I never was a very good English student. How long you here for, Blanche?"  
  
_ \- _"I – don’t know yet."  
  
_ \- _"You going to shack up here?"  
  
_ \- _"I thought I would if it’s not inconvenient for you all."  
  
_ \- _"Good."  
  
_ \- _"Traveling wears me out."  
  
_ \- _"Well, take it easy."  
  
_ \- _"What’s that?"  
  
_ \- _"Cats… Hey, Stella!"  
  
_ \- _"Yes, Stanley."  
  
_ \- _"Haven’t fallen in, have you? I’m afraid I’ll strike you as being the unrefined type. Stella’s spoke of you a good deal. You were married once, weren’t you?"  
  
_ \- _"Yes. When I was quite young."  
  
_ \- _"What happened?"  
  
_ \- _"The boy – the boy died. I’m afraid I’m – going to be sick!"  
  
_ "Okay, folks, great job," Benedict applauded with enthusiasm, approaching Gillian, Ben and Vanessa with a broad smile on his face. "This is the end of scene one. I’d like to revisit this scene next week… try different angles and stage marks to some parts, if you don’t mind."  
  
"Of course not, Benny," Gillian promptly replied. "Any plans on starting scene two next week? I need to prep for it, I haven’t secured all my lines yet."  
  
"Why, yes, yes, I believe we will be done with scene one by then, and ready to start on two," he explained. Ensuring he was out of earshot from the others, who had walked away a few steps, he got closer to Gillian and asked above a whisper. "How are you feeling, Gillian? Did the nausea and headache give you a break?"  
  
Gillian glanced around quickly, noticing Ben and Vanessa were distracted talking to each other and laughing before responding. "Oh, yes, I’m better now. Doctor said I can expect the nasty symptoms to die down from now on, so… yeah, I’m good. Thank you for your concern," she smiled kindly.  
  
Benedict had been the only one in production she confided in about the pregnancy. Though she wanted to postpone broadcasting the news to her colleagues for as long as she could, she felt she should be open and honest with him right from the start. Being the play’s director, he had to be kept apprised on any and all issues involving the cast that could potentially interfere with the rehearsals’ schedule or the play’s run altogether.  
  
"Glad to hear it. So, see you, Wednesday, then. Have a great weekend."  
  
"Thanks. You too, Benny."  
  
She hugged him, and then did the same with Ben and Vanessa, who had already gathered their personal belongings nearby and were ready to leave.  
  
Her eyes then fell on Julie hurriedly entering the rehearsal area with her purse and cell phone in hand.  
  
"Are you finished for the day?" Julie asked, handing her the purse and phone.  
  
"Thank goodness, yes. It’s been a long week," Gillian said tiredly.  
  
"Well, at least it’s Friday and you’re only needed here next Wednesday, so you’ll have some time to rest, relax and enjoy the weekend with the boys," Julie offered to cheer her up. She could see how exhausted Gillian was, which was heightened by the beginning of rehearsals and the awful first trimester symptoms that she hoped would vanish soon.  
  
"Yeah, you're right. And how are they, by the way? You picked them up at school earlier, right?"  
  
The boys had a sporting event at school that day, but oddly enough they didn't want to take part in it and asked Gillian if they could go home earlier instead. Rarely did they ask her to leave school earlier, especially when there was any event concerning football, which was their favorite sport. So she indulged them and had Julie pick them up and take them home earlier that day.  
  
"Did David call?" she asked curiously since Julie had her phone during rehearsal time. "I tried to call him before rehearsal started, but only reached voice mail. It’s past three now, I’m beginning to worry."  
  
"Um, no, I'm afraid not. Didn’t he say he was having problems with his phone? You even told him to get a new one, remember?" Julie tried to ease her concern, but to no avail. She changed tactics. "Don’t worry, Gill, I’m sure it’s just a technical problem, he’s fine and will be in touch soon. Okay?"  
  
"Hmm, okay, I’ll try again when I get home after my sonogram appointment," Gillian conceded, but she felt something was… off. David had been smothering her ever since the pregnancy was confirmed. He was already naturally and fiercely protective of her, but it intensified with the pregnancy. He used to check in with her everyday, and at least 3 times a day. And he knew she was scheduled for her second sonogram today. "Is my car upfront?" she inquired.  
  
"Uh, no, the, um, the driver had to use the back entrance this time," Julie replied sheepishly.  
  
"Why? And what’s with the driver, you know I like to drive myself,” she asked a bit annoyed.  
  
Julie just shook her head and smiled. "There was a small truck unloading stuff up front, and double parking is prohibited so I had to instruct the driver to stop the car in the back."  
  
"Okay, but that still doesn't explain the driver," she observed a little impatient.  
  
"Seriously? Gill, look at you, you are exhausted! I know you like to drive yourself, but I figured you could use a break for the weekend. Trust me, when you get to sit, relax and just enjoy the ride without having to face Friday traffic you will thank me,” Julie replied with a smug grin.  
  
Gillian eyed her a little suspicious. Julie was perkier than usual and had a mischievous smile on her face. A telltale sign she was up to something.  
  
"Jules… what the fuck is going on? C’mon, I know you, spill it," Gillian commanded gently.  
  
"There's nothing!" Julie chuckled. "Really, Gill, stop being paranoid, it's all good. Now go, the car is ready and you can’t be late for your appointment. Plus, the kids are eagerly waiting," Julie uttered, ushering Gillian towards the exit door.  
  
"You're acting weird. And I’ll find out what it is. I always do," Gillian said sticking a finger in her direction, smiling. "Have a great weekend."  
  
Julie was unfazed by her 'threat' and just smiled back, shaking her head. "You too, Gill. Just try and relax, okay? And good luck with the sonogram, I'm sure it will go well," she added, knowing Gillian was a little bit apprehensive with the pregnancy and a couple of spotting episodes she had experienced over the week.  
  
Gillian thanked her and walked towards the back entrance door, stopping half way when the sound of upcoming message chimed in.  
  
David.  
  
_Oh, thank God,_ she thought relieved when she read his name on the screen.  
  
_Hey babe. Trying to reach you, only hitting voice mail. Got a new phone. Call me ASAP, wanna know how you and the bump are doing. Miss you both. Love, D.  
  
_ The message ended with a blowing kiss emoji and she had to laugh at that. David had turned into such a sap where she was concerned, and it only escalated when he learned they were having a child together.  
  
She started to reply to his message while walking through the door, being careful not to trip while multitasking. Even with her shades on, the natural bright light of the afternoon blinded her a little, and she stopped for a few seconds to finish writing her message.  
  
She sensed him before laying a single eye on him.  
  
Their connection was so strong that they were always hyper aware of each other’s presence, wherever they were. She just couldn’t quite figure out whether generating a new being together had intensified such awareness or not. But, the fact remained that their connection just kept growing stronger.   
  
He looked so unpretentiously sexy in his beaten down dark jeans, sneakers, a light dark green jacket and his signature prescription Ray-Ban sunglasses, leaning on the opened passenger door outside her car. His smile reached out to meet his eyes when he saw her coming his way. Her yellow sundress made her glow even more. She was so beautiful. And it made his heart tingle knowing she was all his. As territorial as it might sound, she was his. After twenty one years he could finally say it. She was fucking his.   
  
Her ridiculously big smile matched his. "I knew Julie was up to something," she said from afar.  
  
He chuckled. Julie had been a great ally of his, especially when it involved plotting little surprises for her. "Do you really think I would miss seeing our child for the first time?” he replied. "And getting to see her sexy mom as a bonus? Count me fucking in."   
  
Finally closing the distance between them, she stopped short in front of him, greeting him with a happy, loving grin. "Hi."  
  
"Hi, sweetheart," he replied in a raspy voice, before gently sliding his large hands across her cheeks and bringing her lips to meet his. He kissed her so tenderly that she could be trapped in that moment forever.   
  
For a few seconds their tongues slid against each other, in a beautiful, sensual dance that continued when they slowly changed angles and started all over again. Her small hands found their usual, comfortable solace behind his neck, while his had traveled down her body to lay on their favorite spot right on her slender waist. He pulled her slightly closer, his body longing for her proximity. They were like magnets, instinctively drawing each other closer.   
  
Reluctantly breaking the kiss to catch their breaths, their foreheads met to rest for a brief moment.   
  
"So you're my designated driver, huh? For once I don't feel like killing Jules when she pulls a stunt like this," she joked.   
  
"Always at your service, ma'am," he deadpanned. "And you should definitely give her a raise. Shall we get going? You don't wanna be late for your appointment," he gestured for her to climb in on the passenger's side.   
  
"Why, thank you, sir, that's very kind of you," she giggled and got in, adjusting the seat belt as she got comfortable in her seat.   
  
He resumed his position on the driver's side, and after adjusting himself, he took her right hand and intertwined it with his.  
  
"Are you sure you don't want me to drive? I know you still get a little confused with the inverted hands here," she offered, running her thumb absentmindedly through the top of his hand.   
  
He shook his head. "I managed to get here unscattered, didn't I? Don't worry, I just have to get reacquainted with this. All I want is for you to relax," he brought her hand to his lips and brushed it lightly.   
  
She smiled contently. This was the best surprise she could have ever asked for, especially after the busy and tiresome week she has had.   
  
"The boys will be thrilled to know you're here. They've been asking for you non-stop, it's sickening," she said with a mocking disgusted face.   
  
"Oh, I know, I already got a glimpse of their excitement. I almost didn't make it in time to pick you up, they held me hostage on the Lego front," he chuckled.   
  
She raised her eyebrow in surprise. "You've already been to the house with them?"   
  
He nodded smiling. "Yes. I hope you don't mind."   
  
"No, no, of course I don't, I loved it. I knew they were up to something when they asked me to leave school earlier, even though the school was holding a football event today. It's their favorite sport, you know."   
  
"Yeah, I do. I even promised them we could go to the park tomorrow to practice, though I absolutely suck at it. It's not my thing. If it were basketball or baseball, I'd be king of the castle," he joked.   
  
She laughed, her insides melting by the minute in his presence. Knowing how much he had changed and his continuing efforts to be a better man not only for himself, but for her, made her heart swell with love and pride. Yes, she was proud of him and how much he had accomplished.   
  
"You're spoiling them rotten, you know. Then after you leave I'll be the one getting an earful of constant whining varying from 'when's David coming back?' to 'can we call David to know when he's coming, mommy?'" she said in a child's voice.   
  
He grinned smugly. "What can I say, babe, kids love me."   
  
She snorted. "Yeah, I just hope this little one here gets to be on mommy's side for a while until she's all smitten by daddy and join the 'daddy's worship club."   
  
At her comeback he laughed loudly, his hand disentangling from hers momentarily to be placed on her belly. Her hand immediately rested on top of his. Her level of happiness was so high she thought she could burst any moment.   
  
"So now you agree with me that it's a girl, huh? How's she doing there, by the way?"   
  
"Well, you're so hellbent on it being a girl, you practically brainwashed me into agreeing. I only hope if it turns out to be a boy he won't get too traumatized from being referred to as 'her', 'she' or 'Ella' for half of his womb life."   
  
He chuckled. "Nah, he'll be fine, but I'm telling you, it's an 'Ella'. Speaking of, do we want to know the sex?"   
  
She loved the fact that he made this pregnancy about them, and not just her. "It's too early for that, you know that. Luckily, and if the little one here cooperates, we will be able to find out with 18 weeks or so. But… yeah, I think it would help to know beforehand. For clothes, nursery decoration and all. I mean, I like the surprise factor, but I guess it's easier to plan things in advance. Do you agree or do you rather wait to know until birth?"   
  
"No, I agree with you. Surprise would be nice, but as far as planning goes, it does make it easier."   
  
She nodded satisfyingly, and aside from a couple of impatient horns thrown his way, he managed to get them timely and safely to the clinic. They still had 15 minutes until her scheduled exam.   
  
One thing to be said about this new and improved David was that he got emotional more easily now. As expected, there was not much to show aside from a teeny tiny life the size of a nut still being formed. But the minute the doctor indicated a pulsating image and identified it as the baby's heart, tears pooled behind his eyelids and a couple of stubborn ones escaped and fell down his face. He was grinning like an idiot, her own face a mirror to his.  
  
"So, do you have any questions?" the doctor asked the beaming parents-to-be.   
  
"We just wanna know if everything is fine and developing as it should," David started first.   
  
The doctor smiled kindly. "Yes, as far as this stage is concerned, it's all going good." She then turned to Gillian, whose face was a mix of happiness laced with apprehension. "You reported having had spotting episodes this week. It's quite normal at this stage, but it shouldn't happen so frequently. My piece of advice to you is slow down a bit, rest as much as you can and your schedule allows, and drink lots and lots of fluids. Do not push yourself, okay?"   
  
Gillian just nodded and David looked at them both with a concerned face. "Um, spotting, you mean like, um, like bleeding?" He's heard about those before, he just wanted to make sure she and the baby were going to be fine.   
  
"Hmm, yes, something like that. But don't worry, it's nothing to be alarmed about, it's not like hemorrhaging or anything. Like I said, it's normal in the first trimester, and Gillian's medical records show she's prone to spotting episodes at this stage. It's happened in two of her pregnancies. Sometimes it's associated with high levels of stress, though it's not always the primary cause. Most of the time it's just physiological," Dr. Bentley explained. "She just needs to be extra careful at this stage, that's all."   
  
David squeezed Gillian's hand and she could still see worried lines etched across his beautiful face. She knew his concern wouldn't fade away easily despite Dr. Bentley's reassurance. Squeezing his hand back, she looked at him lovingly and said with confidence. "It will be okay, sweetie. We are fine, you heard Dr. Bentley. I just need to slow down a bit."   
  
He snorted. "Yeah, and that's the problem right there."   
  
"Excuse me?" she asked with a raised eyebrow, which usually meant he had said or done something he shouldn't.   
  
"I'm sorry, that came out wrong," he corrected himself. "I mean, it's just who you are, Gillian. You're restless, you like to have things under your control and you don't settle down until you have it your way. I get it, I really do. But you need to promise me you won't push yourself too hard," he asked pleadingly.   
  
"I won't, I promise you," she reassured him, giving his arm a pull so he would bend down. She kissed him softly and asked above a whisper. "Just take me home, will you. I'm sure the kids are giving the nanny an extra hard time with their excitement to have you here. Sometimes I think those two were born with a lifetime Energizer battery embedded in them."   
  
David chuckled and kissed her again. "It wouldn't surprise me if it were true."   
  
True to form, twenty minutes later they arrived at her place and were greeted at the door by two little hurricanes in human form that shrieked "they are here! they are here!" no sooner had the car engine turned off.   
  
It took four hours, a half Star Wars Lego set built, a full meal with dessert and a lot of negotiating on the next day plans to get their excitement down and convince them to finally go to bed. And even so David could still faintly hear the boys ganging up on her to whine the proverbial "but moooom!" followed by her very motherly reply "I swear to God, if this light isn't out in two minutes, forget about football in the park with David tomorrow."   
  
Three minutes later she was back in the bedroom.   
  
When she entered she found David sat on her bed, chuckling. He was freshly bathed and clad in pajama bottoms and a light grey t-shirt.   
  
"What?" she asked with an amused smirk.   
  
"Apparently I'm a bargaining tool. I feel so cheap and used right now," he mocked.   
  
"Well, it worked, didn't it."   
  
"Yeah, I've never seen lights go out that quickly. You do have a way with kids."   
  
"A way as in they hate me right now." She didn't like being harsh on them, but sometimes that was about the only way to go. She had no place complaining, though. They were terrific and easy-going kids and rarely got into trouble or gave her a hard time.   
  
"Non-sense, those kids absolutely adore you. And no one said parenting is an easy job. They are constantly challenging and testing our boundaries, so we gotta lay down the law, even if it kills us inside," he offered, knowing she felt guilty sometimes when she had to reprimand the boys.   
  
A ghost of a smile appeared on her face. "Thank you," she said brushing her lips against his. "Can you keep reassuring me every now and then?"   
  
"Always."   
  
"I'm gonna take a quick shower. Be right back," she gave him one more peck and turned for the en suite.   
  
Fifteen minutes later she re-emerged in a silk navy blue negligee, her hair a little wavy and damp at the ends, face free of any make up. She found him already comfortable in the bed, reading her book.   
  
She had given him a copy in advance, as it was only set to be released in October. She couldn't believe he was really there, in her bed, doing something as casual and domestic as reading a book before bed, eyeglasses perched in the bridge of his nose. Maybe she should pinch herself to make sure she was not hallucinating.   
  
"How advanced are you?" she asked nonchalantly.   
  
He took the eyeglasses off, closed the book and placed both in the nightstand over his side.   
  
"Only a few chapters in. But enough to realize this Ben fellow clearly has the hots for Caitlin. He needs to step up and make a move already. He's in love with her and it's clear she loves him too, she's just afraid to admit it," he said with conviction.   
  
She regarded him with an amused face, climbed on to the bed to get comfortable, his arms ready in an open invitation for her to tuck in. She got herself settled in his arms, head cushioned by his biceps and face against his chest. He smelled delicious.   
  
"Oh she does, does she," she played along to see where he was headed.   
  
"Oh, yeah. I get why she's scared, though. They're friends, they have a history, she's afraid getting romantically involved may ruin what they have. Plus she's fiercely independent, so there's that too."   
  
"Mmm hmm… so, do you think she should just stop running away from it? Face her fears?" she asked in amused curiosity.   
  
She had already admitted to herself that Caitlin's story bore a strong familiarity. Writers tend to write what they know and what is familiar to them, so it took her a while to see the striking similarities and parallels not only with her life but also with the people involved in it.   
  
"Absolutely. But if Ben doesn't push a little, it's never gonna happen. He has to prove himself worth and show her that he's in for the long haul. That she's not an adventure. And if he can make her just stop running and see it, they can be very happy together," he asserted.   
  
She grinned. Boy didn't that sound auto-biographical. She was pretty sure he was no longer talking about the characters, but she wouldn't say a word about it.   
  
Yawning, she pulled away for him to turn her bedside lamp off, prompting him to do the same on his side. He spooned her from behind, one of his legs seeking solace between hers, his left arm holding her middle, hand possessively splashed over her belly, as if to protect both her and the baby from any evils of the world. She felt safe. This was home.   
  
She wiggled her hips a little to find the perfect position and felt him growing hard behind her.   
  
"Um, David, you kn–"   
  
"Just ignore it. It's just happy to see you, but it'll grow tired and go to sleep soon," he deadpanned.   
  
She giggled. "What a waste. Are you sure you don't want me to say hello and put it to bed?" she teased, moving her hand back to brush him slightly. Dr. Bentley had advised against strenuous activities, which meant no sex until her spotting episodes were over. That didn't mean they both had to suffer.   
  
"No," he hissed, moving her hand away. "And you teasing me like that won't help matters any. Go to sleep, woman," he ordered jokingly.   
  
There was nothing he wanted more than to make love to her. He missed the feel of her naked body against him; the way she moaned, twisted and turned when he explored her whole body with his tongue; how warm and tight her inside felt every time he entered her; and how her gorgeous face contorted and flushed when she was close to the brink. Not to mention the way his name unfurled from her tongue in the throes of passion, the most beautiful music to his ears.   
  
But more than the physical aspect of it all, what he craved the most was this intimate and peaceful moment of having her in his arms. Get to hold her, whisper sweet nothings to her ear, feel her small frame completed molded to his. He would die a happy man with just this.   
  
He nuzzled her neck and placed a soft kiss right below her earlobe. It was only meant to be an innocent goodnight kiss. Her slight shivering would have passed as imperceptible for an untrained eye, but the goosebumps on the back of her neck didn't escape him. On the Book of Gillian he was an expert reader. She was horny.   
  
"Not fair, Duchovny. If I don’t get to play, you don't get either. Gather your toy and leave the playground," she warned him playfully.   
  
"If you can't ante up the game, Anderson, then don’t buy the deck. There’s no crying in Poker," he mumbled, his voice muffled by her hair. "Plus, it was just an innocent kiss. The aftermath you brought upon yourself," he teased.   
  
She chuckled. "You're an ass."   
  
"Hey, you started it!"   
  
"You should know better than to tease a pregnant woman, dickhead. Hormones can get you hurt, don't ever forget that," she advised him in jest.   
  
"Oh, I'm sure I'll get a daily reminder on that. At least for the next 7 months," he joked. He heard her yawning again, aware she was as tired as she looked. "Seriously, babe, now get some sleep, you're exhausted. I'll stop being a dickhead, I promise," he said smiling and placed another kiss on her neck, but now mindful of her most sensitive spot.   
  
"I love you, dickhead," she mumbled.   
  
"Love you too, G-woman." He snuggled closer, tightening his embrace, his eyes growing heavy by the minute. He closed them for a minute before remembering something. "Oh, by the way…"   
  
"Hmm?"   
  
"Does he get the girl?"   
  
Her mind was already in semi-sleep mode, but she could still make sense out of his question. She grinned lazily. God, could she love this man any more?   
  
"Hmm, maybe. Guess you're gonna have to keep reading to find out."   
  
"I will. But can you at least tell me if he gets to kiss her?"   
  
"Do you think they deserve a kiss?" she instigated.   
  
"After twenty fucking years? Hell yeah!"   
  
She chuckled. "Keep reading, sweetie. Just keep reading."   
  
It didn’t matter to him anyway. Even if the guy didn't get the girl in the end, he did.   
  
His girl was right here, twenty one years later.   
  
In his arms.   
  
Where she belonged.


	11. You Can't Always Get What You Want

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Have I told you guys how sorry I am? No? Well, sorry (again!) for taking so long to update this fic! And thank you for your patience and for bearing with me here.  
> Here's a new chapter. Next one is already in the works and won't take so long, I promise!  
> My dear beta-X: I love you to the moon and back... I can't appreciate your support enough. Thank you :)  
> You know the drill about kudos and comments ;)

******LONDON, UK  
** **JULY 24, 2014  
  
** Julie caught sight of her coming out of the small bathroom inside her dressing room as soon as she entered, her hand poised over her stomach. One look at her face, even behind all the makeup, and Julie instantly knew.   
  
"It happened again, didn’t it? I thought this would be over by now," Julie said with a sympathetic smile.  
  
Gillian just nodded, knowing there was no point in making up excuses. "Yeah, I thought so too. But luckily it will all end soon."  
  
At least she hoped so. She wanted to get rid of the unpleasant symptoms, the sooner the better. She shouldn't complain, though. She knew exactly what she was getting into when she signed up for this months ago.  
  
"Has he called yet?" asked Julie, knowing something was bothering her and having an inkling of what it was.  
  
Eyeing the beautiful arrangements of red and yellow roses that currently adorned her dressing room, she replied tiredly. "Um, no, not yet. He’s shooting right now, so it may be a while until he does," Gillian reminded her.  
  
"You miss him, don’t you?" Julie said, a statement more than a question.  
  
Gillian just nodded, unshed tears stinging and burning the back of her eyes. She wouldn't cry. She just wouldn't.  
  
"Terribly. I really wish he was here tonight. I know he would if he could. But that's okay, I've already made peace with it. I don't like it, but... yeah," she said in resignation, but Julie could sense her frustration.  
  
Turning away from Julie, she picked up a box of mint candy on the top of her dresser and popped three in her mouth at once as an attempt to wipe out the remaining sour taste in the back of her throat. A few more minutes. It was all she needed to get this over with.  
  
A quick, sharp knock on the door made her jump slightly. "Gillian, you're up in fifteen!" announced the voice on the other side  
  
_Not much longer now_ , she thought. Her stomach was fluttering, just like it has been doing for the past few months.  
  
"I, um, I'm gonna go now," Julie announced, walking towards Gillian and placing a hand on her arm. "You'll be fine, Gill. You can do this. You can and you will. Brilliantly so, I'm sure of it."  
  
Gillian gave her a lip-closed smile, her eyes a mixture of anxiety and sadness.  
  
"Thanks, Jules."  
  
Julie patted her arm and left Gillian to her own devices.  
  
Gillian was giving her overall appearance one last check when her phone rang on the dressing table. Her heart started to pound faster inside her chest as she glanced at the name appearing on the lit screen.  
  
David.  
  
Good god, that was exactly what she needed at that very moment.  
  
Her thumb swiped across the screen and she took a deep breath before finally answering it.  
  
"Hey," she greeted softly, her voice mustered with all the steadiness she could get for him.  
  
"Hey, break a leg!" he replied cheerfully.  
  
She had to smile at his enthusiasm. If only he could see her now. He would have seen right through her.  
  
"Um, thanks," came her short reply. There was so much she wanted to say. But she knew she couldn't. Not only was time against her, but she also wasn't emotionally equipped. "I thought you were shooting right now. I wasn't expecting your call until later."  
  
"I am, actually. Just got a five-minute break. I have to go back, but I wouldn't have peace of mind if I didn't hear your voice before you go in," he confessed.  
  
"I'm glad you did."  
  
"Are you nervous?"  
  
"Not really, just a little... anxious. But I know I'm prepared for this, it's what I've always wanted, what I've dreamed of, so... it will be okay."  
  
"Then what's wrong?" he asked bluntly and it caught her slightly off guard.  
  
"What do you mean, everything is fine."  
  
Liar.  
  
"Bullshit," he called out.  
  
"David, I said everything is fine, why can't you take my word for it? Jesus," she huffed out in annoyance.  
  
"Twenty one years, remember? I know you too well, Gillian. There's something on your mind and it has nothing to do with the task at hand, so what gives?"  
  
Damn him for knowing her so well. It was a blessing and a curse. Right now it was a curse, plain and simple.  
  
She inhaled deeply and sighed slowly.  
  
He waited.  
  
He knew when to give her time and space. They both did, now, in fact. Even though he couldn't see her, he could feel there was something bothering her. He had a feeling of what it was, but he wanted to hear it from her.  
  
"I just… it's just that..." she paused briefly to gather her thoughts. "God, I miss you. So very much. And I wish you were here. So, so badly. I know that I'm being a selfish asshole for wanting that so much, but right now I just don't fucking care. I wanted you here. And it frustrates the shit out of me 'cause I know you just can't," she admitted.  
  
"I miss you too, sweetheart. More than you can ever imagine. And I wanted to be there with you for this. Trust me, I really, really wanted to. Don't you ever feel bad or guilty for feeling this way, for wanting or needing me by your side," he told her. There was something more, he knew that much. He needed to get it out of her chest. So he pushed a bit further. "But Gillian... it's not just a matter of missing me... is it."  
  
More pause.  
  
More waiting.  
  
After an excruciatingly long silence, her voice finally came through.  
  
"No," she admitted. "No, it is not."  
  
The trembling in her voice didn't escape him and he felt bad for doing this to her, being fucking thousand miles away. He wouldn't be able to hold her in his arms. Or kiss her tears away. He was an asshole.  
  
"You're thinking about it again... aren't you?" he asked above a whisper, his own voice threatening to falter. But he had to put up a front. For her.  
  
_It_.  
  
It had all come down to _it.  
  
_ She didn't want to think about _it_ any more.  
  
She wanted to put _it_ behind her.  
  
She needed to. And much as she wanted to forget and carry on, the memories insisted on painfully creeping in.  
  
_Time was moving in slow motion. She could hear the slow, torturous beeps. Sense the bright lights seeping into her shut eyes. Smell the mixture of antiseptics and stillness.  
  
_ _Hospitals.  
  
_ _She just hated them. Through her still induced haze a faint voice was coming to life.  
  
_ _"Gill? Gill, can you hear me? C'mon, open your eyes. Please, Gill."  
  
_ _Julie.  
  
_ _She could recognize that inflection anywhere. Julie was like a loyal and fierce knight protecting the castle and the king. In this case, the queen.  
  
_ _Gillian opened her eyes slowly, the medication still fogging her mind. Her mouth felt as dry as cotton and a bitter taste lingered inside. An IV line hooked to her left hand perpetuated a stinging sensation. She felt like throwing up. In fact, she just wanted to curl up into a ball and cry. Cry until she no longer had tears to shed.  
  
_ _It was all her fault.  
  
_ _She regarded Julie briefly and closed her eyes again. Behind them, a film in fast forward mode displayed scenes of laughter, tension, joy, love… and blood. Lots of blood.  
  
_ _It had all happened so fast.  
  
_ _She was finishing one of the most difficult scenes of the play, when Blanche is beginning to spiral down into madness. It was a long, physically and emotionally demanding solo scene, so there was no one else in the rehearsal area but her and Benny. Vanessa, Ben and the supporting cast were done for the day and had left earlier.  
  
_ _Benny wanted to call it a day, saying the scene was amazingly well done already. But Gillian, ever the perfectionist, wanted to give it one more shot. And so she started over, but stopped mid-scene when a sharp pain surged right through her abdomen.  
  
_ _A piercing cry emanated from her mouth and she bent over in pain. She felt a moist pooling in her panties and a warm liquid running down her legs. Blood. So much blood that it soaked her loose rehearsal pants in a matter of minutes.  
  
_ _Benny shouted for help knowing Julie was waiting backstage. He didn't have to wait too long, for Julie had already heard Gillian's desperate cry before Benny sprang into action. Twenty minutes later Gillian was being admitted to the hospital, a severe abdominal pain making her pass out.  
  
_ _Dr. Bentley was called in and rushed to the hospital, arriving right after Gillian had been admitted.  
  
_ _Miscarriage.  
  
_ _The grim diagnosis.  
  
_ _Unfortunately there was nothing else to be done. The doctor put her under sedation and performed a D &C, a heart-wrenching but necessary procedure in that case.  
  
_ _No sooner had the effects of the sedation wore off than Dr. Bentley delivered the grim news as gently as possible.  
  
_ _Gillian remained impassive throughout her explanation. She managed to grasp words here and there. 'Common', '12 weeks', 'statistics', 'age', 'expected', 'no one's fault'.  
  
_ _She felt like crying but nothing would come out. She was drained dry. She felt numb. Then auto-pilot mode kicked in. She still couldn't process her baby - their baby - was gone.  
  
_ _Maybe it was a sign. Maybe she wasn't meant to have another baby. Or maybe she was and just got unlucky. Either way, it was all gone now.  
  
_ _She signed the discharge papers and asked Julie to take her home as fast as possible, speeding limits be damned. She also had one loud and clear request: do not call David. Julie didn't particularly agree and tried to reason with her, but to no avail. Gillian was adamant, so Julie caved in and respected her wishes.  
  
_ _Two hours, two days, two weeks.  
  
_ _She lost track of time. She had no idea how long had it been since she left the hospital. She hadn't left the bedroom ever since. Deep inside she knew how worried everyone was. But she couldn't bring herself to react. She needed to mourn in her own way. Crying was yet to come.  
  
_ _At some point, she could hear jumbled voices outside her bedroom, but couldn’t distinguish who they belonged to or who was saying what. Her mind was fuzzy, but a few words sipped through. 'Not eating', 'hasn’t left', 'worried'.  
  
_ _She heard the bedroom door open slowly, a crack of light invading the dark place. She was expecting her daughter or Julie to, once again, try and make her leave the bed or eat something, anything.  
  
_ _Whoever entered her bedroom did not say a word, though. Gillian felt the mattress dip behind her and then a strong arm snaking in and holding her tight.  
  
_ _"I'm here," it was all he said.  
  
_ _It didn’t take much. At the sound of his voice, she turned into his embrace, hiding her face in the crook of his neck.  
  
_ _And then the dam broke.  
  
_ _Her body convulsing, she finally allowed herself to cry. That was what it was missing. Him. Her medicine. Her comfort. Her beam of light. Much as she wanted to spare him the pain, she also needed him to make it go away. She cried for her, for him and for what they lost.  
  
_ _"She's gone," she sobbed. "She's gone and it's all my fault, David. My fucking fault."  
  
_ _He pulled her further into his chest, murmuring words of reassurance. "It's not your fault, sweetheart. Never your fault. It's gonna be okay. We are gonna be okay."  
  
_ _His voice shook in her ear and she felt the hot burn of tear on her neck, trickling down underneath the neckline of her night shirt along her collarbone. She drew back a little, enough to touch her cheek to his and felt the unshaven stubble. Her fingers smoothed down the fine hairs at the back of his neck, trying to stop the trembling of her own body by pulling some of his quiet strength through her fingertips.  
  
_ _"Are we? Are we really? My mind is in overdrive, but I just feel so… hollow. Please, David, make this pain go away," she pleaded through tears, her fingers clutching at his t-shirt like a lifeline.  
  
_ _"Shhh, yes, yes we are. You are the strongest woman I know, Gillian. We will get through this, I promise you," he said, his own voice cracking.  
  
_ _"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry," she kept repeating like a mantra.  
  
_ _"Stop apologizing, it’s not your fault, nobody is to blame. Much as we both wanted it.... perhaps it was just not meant to be. We have to hold on to that."  
  
_ _After a good while, her sobs turned into a more soft crying. She had no idea how much she wanted and needed to hear his reassurance and words of comfort until he was there saying them.  
  
_ _She thought she could deal with what had happened by herself and would tell him once she was ready to face reality. Jesus, how wrong had she been.  
  
_ _"In my blind stupidity I told Julie not to call you. Can you fucking believe it? I'm sorry, David, I know you’re hurting as much as I am and it was not my place to keep it from you. I'm glad she's decided to ignore my plea and call you anyway. Thank you for being here with me," she said, her voice hoarse from all the crying.  
  
_ _"You were numb and hurting, no one expected you to think rationally. But for the record, it wasn't Julie who called me," he explained.  
  
_ _"It wasn't? Who did then?"  
  
_ _"Piper did. Gillian, you have no idea how scared that poor kid was. It took me a while to make sense of what she was trying to say over the phone. I made out the words 'mom', 'hospital' and 'blood'. It was enough. I called Melanie right away, and she managed to get me on the next flight to London."  
  
_ _"My poor baby girl. She must be as devastated as we are." Piper had been ecstatic to have a new baby around, especially after siding with David and his 'I'm-sure-it's-a-girl team'. And then it dawned on her. "Oh shit, the boys! How are the boys? Where are they? Have they seen me like this?" she asked frantically.  
  
_ _"Hey, hey, calm down, the boys are fine. Piper took them to Mark's as soon as you were admitted. They don't know anything," he eased her concern.  
  
_ _"Oh god, I was so far gone I forgot to tend for them. I'm the worst mother in the world," she mumbled over his neck.  
  
_ _He chuckled lightly. "You're not, babe. Those kids are very lucky to have you as a mother. They love you. And don't forget I have two others back home who also adore you. I could swear my son has a crush on you."  
  
_ _A timid laugh escaped her mouth. "Don't be ridiculous. He’s 12, for fuck's sake."  
  
_ _"Your point being…"  
  
_ _"David, Mills does *not* have a crush on me."  
  
_ _"Totally does. If he was older I’d have serious competition, I’m telling ya."  
  
_ _"Really… tell me something… does he like granola like his old man?"  
  
_ _"Nah, he fucking hates it, says it’s bird food."  
  
_ _"Hmm, then you have nothing to worry about, you know how much I love granola, especially for breakfast. You're safe, Double D."  
  
_ _He chuckled. His heart was still broken over their loss and he knew it would take them time to grieve and heal. Small steps, he thought. In the meantime, he needed to get her out of that room and feed her something.  
  
_ _"Glad to hear it. Speaking of granola… how would you like to grab a bite to eat? Whatever you feel like it," he encouraged her.  
  
_ _"I can try a little something. But later, I want to stay here with you a little longer, if you don't mind."  
  
_ _"''f course not. Whatever you ne_ – _"  
  
_ _"Do you hate me?" she asked out of the blue and caught him by surprise.  
  
_ _"Hate you? Why, what are you talking about?" he asked genuinely clueless.  
  
_ _"About what happened," she said above a whisper, her face partially hidden by his chest. "I need to know if yo–"  
  
_ _He cut her off. "Gillian, look at me." His tone was gentle but firm. She lifted her head and turned it in his direction, her reddish, swollen eyes meeting his dark green eyes, the intensity of his gaze boring into her very soul and making her shiver slightly. "Listen to me very carefully. None, I repeat, none of this was your fault. Stop blaming yourself for something that was not in your control. I know it's hard for you - for us - to make much sense of anything right now. But you beating yourself up over this will not change anything and will only bring you more pain. Okay?"  
  
_ _She sighed. Deep inside she knew she wasn't to blame. But she desperately wanted to make sense of what had happened, so it was only natural to find someone to put the blame on. Herself, in this case. He was right, though. It wouldn't turn back time or change a damn thing.  
  
_ _"Okay."  
  
_ _"And for the record," he tilted her face with his index finger and kissed her softly, "I love you, sweetheart. And always will, no matter what," he said lovingly, placing kisses on her nose, forehead and temple.  
  
_ _A tear escaped down her face. She pulled him closer, placing one hand over his beating heart, and let her own heart, ever-so-slowly, begin to heal.  
  
__"_ Gillian... Gillian! You still there?" his yelling brought her back to reality.  
  
"Sorry, I zoned out on you for a minute," she apologized.  
  
"It's okay." She was silent again on the other side and he could sense her wheels turning. "What's on your mind, sweetheart," he asked softly.  
  
"I was thinking… maybe Jagger was right. You can't always get what you want. It fits like a glove, it seems."  
  
"True. But it doesn't mean you don't get exactly what you need. He says that too if I recall correctly," he offered. Her sigh came through and he knew there was something else on her mind. "Talk to me, babe."  
  
"Do you think we… I mean, I know I shouldn't even consider this, it's crazy, but do you thi–"  
  
"Yes," he interrupted before she finished. Twenty one years. He knew exactly what she was thinking and meaning to ask him. They had talked about it back then and it was still a no-brainer. He would do anything, move heaven and earth if need be, for this woman. "The offer still stands. Whenever you're ready, when you feel the time is right, I'm up for it."  
  
A sense of relief and peacefulness washed over her, her body feeling instant warm in the cold air-conditioned environment. A lazy smile appeared upon her face, her eyes sparkling again after a couple of difficult months. She was content. And dare to say, happy.  
  
"Thank you."  
  
The second knock on the door was sharper this time. "Gillian, you're up in two!" the voice updated her from the outside.  
  
"I, um, I gotta go, sweetie."  
  
"Knock'em dead, blondie," he teased.  
  
She smiled. "I love you, Double D. More than you can ever imagine."  
  
"Me too, G-Woman. Me too. Now go, it’s time to shine."  
  
"Catch you later. Bye," she said, pressing the end call button.  
  
Rising from the chair, she put the phone back on the dresser, took a deep breath, held her head up and left.  
  
Outside, Blanche was waiting for her.  
  
It was her moment.  
  
Her longtime dream.  
  
She already had what she needed.  
  
Now she would get what she had always wanted.


	12. You Can Always Get What You Need

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First things first: I'm sorry about last chapter. It was a struggle from the beginning, but it had to be done. Though it's purely fiction, this story was not meant to go AU so... yeah.  
> Anyways, here's a new chapter and I hope you guys are still enjoying this story. Thank you for bearing with me ;)  
> As always, my Beta-X, I couldn't have done it without you. Thank you for your support and constant encouragement.  
> Kudos and comments are always welcome :)

**NEW YORK CITY, NY  
** **OCTOBER 13, 2014**

Gillian had one thing in mind when she entered Maison Kayser on 76th St: sit down, have a quiet time with herself, and enjoy a delicious cup of coffee with cold whole milk and butter croissant on the side. Maybe even a generous slice of dark chocolate pie if she was in the mood to commit dietary sin. 

That was her goal. Ordinarily simple. And she deserved it. TV appearances, photoshoots, interviews, book signings… all of those crammed in only five days. Not to mention a now failed book signing in LA that Gillian thankfully managed to have it canceled in time. How could her publicist have fucked up and booked anything on her son's birthday was beyond her. She would have a serious talk with Deena. But later.

Now it was her day off after a hectic schedule and she wanted nothing more than to forget about work and just... relax. She was quite happy when she placed her order with the perky young lady in front of her. Well, actually her happiness would be fulfilled when she finally got to be with David in a few hours time.

David.

God, she missed him. So much to the point of physically ache.

It had been an excruciatingly long 3 months, and so many things had happened in between. Her painful road to recovery from the loss of their baby; her successful yet demanding London run for Streetcar; the news on his divorce…

Ah, his divorce.

The best birthday present she could have ever gotten from him. She knew his divorce had been a long time coming, and he had done his best to ensure it would all go smooth, amicable and... fast. David was still very much of a private man, and though they shared almost everything, there was still a part of his life, a part of his past - his demons - that he still needed to face and battle alone. He had told her months ago that he was taking care of it. She didn't ask him to elaborate or give further details. She didn't press him. She simply took his word for it. So when the news finally came, it came as no surprise. Well, actually the news didn't. But the timing? Oh, shit, that was… that was something else.

She still remembered the feeling of waking up very early on her birthday to his short, but incredibly meaningful text message. _Now I can finally love you the way you truly deserve. Free and unconditionally. No more barriers. A fresh start. Just you and me. Us. 'Cause for me, Gillian, there's no one else. Happy birthday, sweetheart._ She opened the file attached to the message, and her heart leapt when she read New York State Certificate of Dissolution of Marriage. Happy birthday indeed.

Feeling her phone vibrating inside her purse, she smiled when she saw the name on the screen. _Speaking of the devil_ , she thought amused.

_Hey babe. Not finished here yet but I'll be on the first available flight to NY. Can't wait to hold you in my arms and kiss the shit outta ya. Yes, I am that desperate. You at my place yet? Use your key, make yourself comfy, wait for me naked… shit that came out wrong… or maybe not ;) See ya soon, sweetheart. Love ya. Miss ya._

Her heart tingled and a welcoming warm sensation spread within her from head to toe. Just a few more hours.

She pressed the reply button and started typing her response when a familiar voice interrupted.

"Gillian?"

Oh. God.

"Oh, hey... Téa. How are you?" Gillian asked politely, albeit groaning internally. So much for peace and quiet.

"I'm good, thank you. I had no idea you were in New York. David didn't say anything about your being here."

"I, um, yeah, I've been here for a few days now promoting my book, it's just gotten released," she explained.

"Oh yes, that's right. Congratulations are in order, by the way. I heard you've had a successful run in London with your play, too. Streetcar, right?"

Téa was keeping track of her work? Jesus.

"Streetcar, yes. And thank you, I appreciate it. Playing Blanche has been a dream of mine for ages. I was emotionally and physically drained when we wrapped, but it was worth and gratifying every single day," she said with pride.

"Bet it was," Téa smiled. "Theater is not my thing, though I'd love to try it someday. Um, would you mind if I…" Téa motioned for the chair and it dawned on Gillian that Téa was still standing.

"Oh my God, yes, please. That was so rude of me, I'm sorry. Yes, please, do sit down," she invited apologetically.

"Thank you," she said pulling out a chair. "I won't be long. I have errands to run, kids to pick up at school. One day off a work week is nowhere near enough. It never ceases to amaze me how we women juggle so much on such a borrowed time. Work, relationship, family, the house…"

"Right?" Gillian agreed. "Please, we deserve fucking medals!"

"We so do!" Téa agreed laughing.

Strange as it might sound, Gillian was actually enjoying talking to Téa. Much as she didn't like to admit it, she recognized they bore more similarities than differences.

"Oh, congratulations on your new show, I forgot to tell you earlier. How does it feel getting back on TV?"

"Great, actually. I'm loving it, but it’s been exhausting, I have to say. I forgot how demanding the shooting schedules can be. I was reluctant to accept it at first, 'cause I didn't want to leave the kids. That until my son said it would be fine 'cause frankly they were 'getting kinda sick of me'," she said laughing. "Can you fucking believe that?"

Gillian chuckled. "Oh, I can certainly relate. I get the same from my kids when I'm on a hiatus and want to spend every waking moment with them. It's all sunshine and rainbows for the first couple of weeks until they start complaining I'm 'smothering' them and they need 'space'. And they're 8 and 6, mind you."

Téa snorted. "Wait till they hit puberty."

Gillian just groaned in agreement. She felt her phone vibrating inside her purse again, but more insistently this time. She excused herself for a second to check it out, though she knew who it was. She knew he would begin to worry when he didn't get her message back right away, so calling her was naturally the next step. She decided to ignore the call and returned her attention to his ex-wife. Oh, the irony.

"Tim Daly is your co-star on the show, right? I met him a few months ago in LA, he's such a sweet guy," Gillian commented nonchalantly.

A touch of pink crept in Téa's cheek when Tim’s name was brought up and it didn’t go unnoticed by Gillian.

"Um, yeah, Tim plays my husband on the show. We were so happy to have him on board, he brought so much life to the role. And yes, he's the sweetest, most generous and gentle guy I've ever met," she said, her whole face lighting up. "Plus, he has a great sense of humor, which brings a great vibe to the set. Oh, he's so funny, sometimes he pu–" she stopped when she noticed Gillian suppressing a smirk. "What?"

Gillian couldn't help it. "You fell for him," she stated with a wicked smile.

Téa blushed two shades darker and shook her head in embarrassment. She knew she was busted. "Shit… is it that obvious?"

"Only for a woman's trained eye," Gillian chuckled. "I take it it's something recent?"

"It is. Well, actually Tim and I have known each other for years, we even attended the same school, though years apart. But over the summer we grew closer, and getting to filming every day, you know, we... bonded. Next thing you know we are going out for coffee, sharing every available lunch time, spending more and more hours together off the clock... well, you know exactly how it goes." Téa meant it without malice, but she noticed her slip upon seeing Gillian’s face grow redder. "Shit, I'm sorry, Gillian, I didn't mean it that way, I jus–"

Gillian raised her hand to cut her off. "It's okay, I…" she was fumbling with the right words to say. Last thing she wanted was to start any kind of drama or awkward situation. "The thing is… I don't expect us to be best friends–"

"Gillian, I–"

"Lemme finish, please," she asked gently and Téa just nodded. "Like I said, I don't expect us to be best friends. We have way too much baggage and history behind us, so it's no use pretending otherwise. But I was being sincere in my apologies last time we talked. It was never my intention to hurt you or your family. You have no idea how hard it was to find peace with myself and accept that some things in our lives just… just happen, whether we want or not. It's beyond our control. But I want to believe we've all fought our demons, evolved, matured, learned from our mistakes. I moved on. David moved on. And from what I can see you moved on as well. I don't expect us to be best friends, but I want to believe that for the sake of our families, we can put the past behind us and try and be friendly and respectful to one another."

Téa remained silent for a few seconds, Gillian's words sinking in around her brain. "You're right," she said after a while. "And I also stick to what I said before. I don't hate you. It's true, we will hardly be qualified as best friends, and quite frankly I've never expected otherwise either. But we can surely be cordial and civil. Despite everything that has happened, we somehow managed to shield the kids from all this mess. My kids adore you. And they love their father, so they just want to see him happy. And me. So… no hard feelings?" she said in earnest and extended her hand towards Gillian.

"No hard feelings," Gillian replied simply, sealing their peace making with a handshake.

Her phone was vibrating wildly in her purse now.

"He won't stop calling, you know," Téa observed with a smirk.

"Don't I know it," she snorted.

"I gotta get going anyway," Téa announced, raising from the chair. "I, um, talk to you soon?"

"Yeah, sure. Thanks for… stopping by. It was good to clear some things," she said sincerely.

Téa nodded. "It was." She said goodbye and turned to leave but then spun on her heels and returned. "I, uh, I almost forgot… um I'm sorry about the, um, about your loss." 

Gillian swallowed hard. Much as she tried to put it behind her and move on, the pain was still lurking around inside. It became less painful as time went by, but she suspected it would never go away completely. 

"Thank you," she simply stated. 

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to upset you. It must have been hard. I saw how it affected David. He was absolutely devastated. The kids noticed something wasn't right, he was too quiet, sulking. When it extended for more than a week, the kids began to worry, so I pressed him. You know how he is, he keeps things close to the vest, doesn't open up and is stubborn to accept help. But eventually he caved in and then told me what had happened. He was clearly distraught and it took him a while to get back to his usual self," she observed. 

 _Oh, David_. He had never told her about that. Seeing how devastated she was, how hard it had been for her to cope all these months without him next to her, he just put up a front. He had to be her rock, no matter how badly he was crumbling inside. She suspected he didn't tell her he had confided in Téa afraid she would feel insecure and jealous. She wouldn’t. Well, maybe just a little. She was just so thankful he had a supporting system for the times she couldn't be with him that she would put aside any petty feelings.

"It was hard and it's still painful but… I'm managing. And thank you. For being there for him when he needed," she said wholeheartedly. Then glancing at her watch she realized she was running late now. "I'm sorry, I really really have to run now. I still need to get back to the hotel and ge–"

"Hotel?" Téa asked surprised. "I thought you were staying at David's?"

"No, I, uh, actually I thought, I mean, David was–" 

"Oh God, please don't tell me you guys are in trouble already," Téa huffed out in incredulity. 

"No! No, that's not it at all. A hotel was the best choice, strategically speaking. Central location, easier for me to move around between commitments. David is in LA, so I didn't want to be there alone. Besides… we, uh... we are taking things slowly," she said sheepishly. 

"''Taking things slowly'?? Oh, you've got to be kidding me! For Heaven's sake, the Earth moves faster than you two! Any slower and you'll turn back time," she laughed. 

Gillian joined her. "Yeah, well, you know." 

They said their goodbyes for good now and Téa left. Before doing the same, Gillian stopped for a few seconds to text him back. No need to give the man a coronary other than in the throes of passion. She smiled proudly when she hit the send button and then finally left.

******************************************

It was past 9:30 pm when he finally arrived home. The long hours of shooting and the flight across the country were taking a toll on him. But he was so happy to get to see her, hold her close and just… Jesus, just love and enjoy her that he couldn't give two shits about being tired. He needed her like he needed air. 

His apartment was awfully quiet and he furrowed his eyebrows questioningly. The kids were at Téa's, so he knew he wouldn't find a loud and widely lit house. But this eerie silence immersed in semi-darkness? Nope, he certainly wasn't expecting that either. She had said in her earlier message that she was heading to his place. Did she change her mind and go back to her hotel? Did something else happen and she couldn't reach him while he was in flight? Worried, he retrieved his phone from the pants pocket to check for new messages. Nothing. 

Starting to feel slightly panicky, he moved further into the apartment on his way to the master suite. His inquiries and worries quickly dissolved when he spotted her tan wedges near the sofa and her fuzzy cream colored coat draped over the back of the chair. He smiled in relief and let out a breath he didn't realize he was holding. _She's here_. _She's really here_. 

When he entered the bedroom he saw her stretched out on top of the covers, her petite form illuminated by the moonlight seeping through the curtains. 

Dressed in pajama pants and a thin cotton tank top, locks of messy blonde hair spread across the pillow, she looked breathtakingly beautiful. He loved Gillian au natural; unairbrushed hair, sometimes gathered in a messy ponytail, not one hint of makeup, freckles at loose all over her face. Of course she wouldn't believe him if he ever told her that. Much as she insisted on saying she was not keen on beauty care, he had witnessed her night rituals a few times. 

He paused by the foot of the bed to take stock of what his eyes were feeding him. Oh, how he loved to just watch her, especially when she was asleep. In all honesty, he loved watching her, period. Sometimes she would catch him on act, staring at her across a room full of people. Their eyes would meet, she would smile shyly, feeling self-conscious, and then avert them. That was their 21 year-old dance. 

Her body moved slightly as if sensing his presence, but he didn't want to wake her just yet, his soul still craving for more of this beautiful and peaceful sighting. Her head then turned on the pillow and she met his eyes as he sat perched on the end of the mattress. His gaze was adoring. His eyes glowing with need. 

"Hey," she croaked holding out her arm and David eagerly moved toward her. She pulled him down until he was stretched out on top of her. She parted her pajama-clad legs, and as he settled more fully against her, she wrapped all four limbs around him. 

"Hi," it was all he said, his voice deep and raspy like gravel. 

It felt so good. It has been much, much too long since the warm cradle of her body has encompassed his. Long moments passed and they did little more than embrace; her hands ran up and down the length of his back; his lips feathered over her temple in the softest of kisses. She could feel her body actually liquefy under the weight of him; his hardening in response. 

Her lips parted eagerly to allow him entry and their tongues met and mated in a battle for control. The kiss was both carnal and gentle and Gillian thought that she could happily kiss him forever. And yes, his kisses were at times heartstoppingly demanding, breathtakingly gentle and oh so tender. Hungry one moment and worshiping the next. In the months they have been apart, she had certainly not forgotten what it was like to be kissed by this man. 

Now she was once again wrapped in his arms, and she didn't have to rely on memories as she reacquainted herself with the familiar weight of his body crushing her into the bedcovers, with the fullness of his lower lip, the silkiness of the lining of his cheeks, the sleekness of his tongue tangling with her own. Their kisses were languid, their explorations leisurely and thorough. And soon the unhurried pace was not enough. 

His hand slipped beneath the hem of her tank top, pushing the soft material up only to encounter her lacey bra underneath. Her stomach contracted under his exploring touch and she gasped softly as his fingers glided over her ribcage to toy with the frame of her bra. 

"Naked," he groaned near her ear. "I want you naked." Gillian nodded and rid herself of the unwanted items of clothing, prompting him to do the same. 

She skimmed the straps of her bra down her arms and tossed it onto the floor next to the bed along with the tank top. Her nipples puckered both from the cool air and the heat of his gaze. He cupped her breasts in his warm palms before lowering his lips and drawing the nipple into his mouth. Her womb contracted and a low, pleasant throbbing began to pulse between her legs in concert with the gentle tugging of his mouth on her breast. 

Her fingers trailed over his muscled stomach before brushing over the tip of his cock. She wrapped one hand around his quivering flesh and could feel his pulse beating beneath her fingers. A corresponding throbbing was centered between her own legs. Her thumb swirled over the satiny head and a drop of slippery white fluid welled beneath her finger. She wanted nothing more at that moment than to taste him. 

When she began to slither down his body, he curved his palm around her arm and stopped her. She raised her head to protest and David lifted a finger to her lips, shushing her before she could speak. 

"Like this," he murmured into the stillness of the room. She shuddered with excitement as he maneuvered them on top of the mattress until they were positioned to his satisfaction. His breath was a warm puff of air against the soft skin of her thighs while his musky scent filled her nostrils. Another droplet of moisture beaded on the tip of his erection and this time there was nothing to stop her from tasting him with the tip of her tongue. 

That simple touch was almost too much for him, and he fought to keep it together, to keep from exploding. She groaned as his fingers combed through the nest of curls between her legs, exposing her to his own exploring mouth and her concentration wavered at the first lapping stroke of his tongue. Her fingers dug into the strong muscles of his thigh as in turn her tongue painted a wet, swirling design over the smooth head of his rigid member. Her focus was split between the lovely, languorous sweeps he delivered over her swollen flesh and the feel of his arousal between her lips. His scent and taste filled her mouth, nose and lungs. Delicious. Addicting. She wanted more, so much more. 

She let him slip from her mouth and raised her face to see the intensely erotic sight of his dark head buried between her pale thighs. She turned her face into the hard muscles of his leg, bucking her hips sharply when he slipped one finger into her and gently bit down on the center of her pleasure. Her breath escaped her in a wordless gasp. She opened her eyes again and she saw his flesh straining toward her, demanding her attention. Her lips closed over him as she drew him back into her mouth. Their hands kneaded, mouths probed and explored; the pace was languid and then demanding as they drove each other closer and closer to the brink. 

Her toes began to tingle and she knew she was close, so close. His tongue flicked over her flesh and she squirmed as the prickling sensation built and built. His fingers locked onto her thighs in a punishing grip as he held her still under the onslaught of his mouth. She wanted to soar into release. She wanted to bring him with her. She wanted him buried deep inside of her. His tongue moved quicker, harder. 

"Wait!" Gillian raised her head and his hips jerked involuntarily toward the lost heat of her mouth. She knotted her fingers in his hair and pulled sharply. He turned his head to rest his cheek on the smooth skin of her thigh and met her eyes. Flushed cheeks and swollen lips, moist with her wetness. 

God. She had almost forgotten the utter beauty of this man in the full-blown throes of his passion. His hair was mussed and spiked wildly in different directions, giving him a disheveled and amazingly attractive look. His eyes were heavy-lidded and slumberous. He nodded in response to her wordless plea before pulling himself up the length of her body. Their lips met in a hungry kiss as his tongue plunged into her mouth. 

"Now," she gasped when they broke apart to pull air into their starved lungs. David leaned back against the pillows and helped her to climb astride his body. Her knees settled on either side of his thighs and she braced her hands on his shoulders for support as he sank the first inch or two into her body. She squeezed her eyes closed and bit her lip. It has been so long. He lightly rested his hands on her hips, allowing her to take the lead as his hot flesh penetrated hers. Finally, she was stretched to the point of fullness and he was buried deep, deep within her. 

Neither of them moved. Not right away. It was enough to stay very still and absorb the matchless feel of this connection. And they remembered this feeling; oh, they remembered it very well. Clinging and wet and hot and soft and hard and joyous and sweet, so sweet - everything they needed and all they had ever wanted and it had to last all night. Because the next day they would say another goodbye, for God knows how long. 

Gillian took a moment to admire their joined bodies, gleaming wetly and lit by the exquisite moonlight coming through the window before she pushed up on her knees, letting him slip nearly free of her body. She wanted to watch the face of the man she adored, as she moved down upon him. 

"Fuck," he whispered as she reseated herself in his lap, grinding her hips into his. He was not going to make it past a few strokes, at the slow and torturous pace she had set for them. It was killing him and he was loving it, though he couldn't help but growl at her when she bit back a smile at his low-uttered curse. 

Once again she rose above him and fell again. Her hands dug into his shoulders and his fingers grinded into the soft flesh of her thighs. She knew she would be bruised the next day and didn't care. She cared only about the burning ache centered between her legs and the look of pleasured pain on his face. Together they found the rhythm they liked and remembered so well as he pushed himself into her and she fell against him over and over again. 

The tension built and Gillian laughed softly with the sheer joy of having this man within her body after four months of being apart. She pulled her hands from his shoulders to push her heavy, sweat-dampened hair away from her face and moaned low in her throat when David lunged forward to take her breast between his lips again. A sharp arrow of pleasure speared through her from breast to womb and the intensity of his counter-movements left her breathless. But she didn't need to breathe. 

Her mouth opened in a silent gasp of surprised delight as a wave of ecstasy exploded between her legs and radiated through her whole body. Her inner muscles clenched and released around him as tiny contractions raced through her - and David frantically rolled her beneath him. 

He was dying for release, but he couldn't bear to have it end, not yet. He heard himself chanting hoarsely into the damp hair at her temple, "So good it's so good been too long babe too long…" His flesh pumped into hers - driving, pounding, searching - and her hands curled over his hips as she pulled him deeper with every thrust of his body against her. She turned her lips to his ear and whispered words of love and encouragement to him. 

"Fuck, yes... so good, David. So good. Missed you... missed us." She scraped her teeth over his stubbled jaw and pulled his earlobe between her lips. Her words were meant to inflame him, and they did. They made him tighten and thrum within her. "Come now, babe. Please, come for me."

Her hand slipped between their bodies to lightly scrape her short nails over his balls. His chest was heaving and his movements were growing more and more erratic. Suddenly, he stiffened in her arms and muffled his hoarse shout in the soft flesh of her throat. As he grinded his hips into her, she blinked, unprepared for the tiny pop of pleasure that burst between her legs once again, sending a tingling aftershock into her toes and fingers. 

David collapsed in her arms, his weight pressing her into the dampened sheets. She felt wonderful beneath him, her slight body a cushion and a comfort. With an effort, she turned her head on the pillow and feathered her lips over his. He answered her tender kiss with one of his own and felt, as well as heard, the words that spilled from her. 

"Oh god, David," she gasped in joyful exhaustion. "I missed you. So, so much, sweetie..." 

Her voice trailed off as unwanted tears clogged her throat and she wrapped aching arms and legs around him as if holding him for dear life. The smile wreathing her face grew even wider when his full weight relaxed upon her and he dropped his head onto the pillow next to her, face turned her way, noses touching. 

"I missed you too, sweetheart. You just have no idea how much." 

They stared into each other's eyes, almost having to cross them to maintain focus, so close on their respective pillows. Somehow they managed to wriggle underneath the warm bedcovers without letting loose of each other. David drew the blankets up around their shoulders and turned them sideways until they laid curled together, her head tucked under his chin. 

"I, um, I read one of the songs you wrote. There were sheets spread over the coffee table, but this one seemed finished and it's… it's so beautiful," she said softly, her fingers tracing lazy patterns on his chest.  "Would you, um, would you sing it for me?" 

She felt his smile on her temple. He knew the song she was referring to. "Of all the things you could've possibly asked me, singing you to sleep has never crossed my mind," he chuckled lightly, and she did the same. "But yes, babe, I'll sing it for you. I'm glad you liked what you read. Now I hope you like what you hear," he added self-deprecatingly. "It's just a rough version, mind you." 

"David. Just sing." 

He pulled her further into him, his mouth as close to her ear as possible, and cleared his throat. 

 _Cowgirl gaze and a sailor's mouth_  
_Legs for days and a home down south_  
_You had the answers no matter they were wrong_  
_You had that come hither, go away, but don't be gone too long_  
  
_Gipsy ways and the sideway smile_  
_You bet on forever but got dealt just a while_  
_Slept with your boots on, how I missed that sound  
Not even yours now, how the hell could you be mine?_

"I don't have a sailor's mouth," she teased pinching his nipple slightly and he chuckled. He knew she knew what - or who - the song was about. He loved the fact that she didn't even need to bother with asking, and more so that he didn't need to say anything one way or the other. Yes, they knew each other that well. "Go on, sweetie," she prompted.  
  
_But maybe you can remember_  
_Baby, you can dream_  
_Lately things have been better_  
_It only hurts when I breathe_  
_And if I close my eyes I see_  
_Whatever I want to see_  
  
_Don't know who to talk to_  
_Don't know what hand to hold_  
_Don't know who to hang up on  
Or how to keep the fool from fool's gold_

She mumbled something unintelligible, something that resembled a "love it", but he wasn't sure. She cuddled further into him, hand over his heart, and he noticed her breathing changing. His was, too, as sleep slowly crept in. He continued, albeit drowsily.  
  
_Maybe you get the feeling_  
_That things aren't quite as they seem_  
_It hurts when you close your eyes at night_  
_It hurts when you sleep and dream_  
_Lately it's always December_  
_And things are as bad as they seem_  
  
By the time he slurringly reached _'Cause it's only you, only you that I dream'_ their breathing had slowed and thickened as sleep overcame them. David mumbled out one last sleepy request as they tumbled deeper into velvet darkness.

"Marry me."


	13. Where Do We Go From Here?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, sorry for the long hiatus! Hope you're still following this story ;)  
> Again, thank you my dear Beta-X for your constant encouragement and beta skills :)  
> As you must have noticed, this story follows a timeline. So next stop: May 2015. You all know what went down back then, don't you :P  
> Kudos and comments are much appreciated, thank you!

**NEW YORK CITY, NY** ****  
**February 27, 2015**

"Dad, you're getting a call!" his son shouted from the dining room.

"Who is it? I can't pick it up now, my hands are busy," David hollered back from the kitchen while carefully retrieving the freshly baked lasagna from the oven. One wrong movement and he would end up with a nasty burn.

"It's a Tim Mun...chkin."

"You mean Tim Minchin?"

"Uh... yeah, sorry! That's it, Tim Minchin."

 _Why on Earth was Tim calling him for?_ They had barely kept in touch when Californication wrapped, just meeting up for drinks a couple of times, so he wouldn't exactly call Tim a close friend. Whatever it was, it could wait till later. He was about to sit down and have some quiet dinner time with his son.

"Let it go to voicemail. I'll call him back later once we are finished," he instructed.

David returned to the dining room carrying the dishes and cutlery they would use, setting the table for two. His daughter was at Téa's with some friends, so it was just him and his son.

"Dad, he's calling again!" His son hollered as David had returned to the kitchen to get their food.

"It's okay, buddy," David replied as he walked in carrying the pan of lasagna. "Let's eat first. I'm starving and I'm sure you are, too, after your basketball practice."

"Yeah, totes."

The lasagna was now on the table, its slightly spicy aroma assaulting their olfactory senses. He should thank his mother again for this godsend dish. It was one of her specialties and he knew how much his kids loved their grandma's home cooked meals. Maybe he could get the recipe with her someday and try and cook it for Gillian. She would definitely be surprised.

"Okay, here we go," he got his son's plate to serve him.

"Thanks. Um, dad, isn't this Tim guy the one who worked with you in your last show? I think I remember seeing him in LA once," he asked curiously.

"Yes, that's the one. We haven't kept in touch much after the show wrapped, though."

"It must be something important, then, if he’s insisting," he observed.

"Possibly. But don't worry, I'll return his call. So, how's basketball practice going?"

They continued talking throughout dinner, David catching up on his son's day. He cherished these quiet times when it was just him and the kids. He loved even more when Gillian and her kids joined them too.

"Do we have ice cream?" His son inquired eagerly after putting the fork down across the plate.

David chuckled. Leave it to his kids to want ice cream when it was freezing cold outside. Winter was being a bitch this year. "I think so, buddy. Gillian bought your favorites last time she was here. I believe there's some left."

"Awesome!" He uttered and rushed to the kitchen to get his dessert.

Seeing the message light blinking incessantly on his phone, David finally picked it up to check out Tim's voice messages. His eyes widened in surprise when a familiar voice joined Tim’s.

_What the fuck?_

No sooner had he finished listening to the short messages than his phone chirped signalling an incoming text message.

_\- Hi sweetie, what r u up to?_

_\- Hey babe. Just got Tim’s voice msg. First I thought he was fucking around ‘bout being with u till I heard yr 'hi sweetie'. Whassup blondie?_

_\- We r doing this charity event live and I’m supposed to get smth from u_

_\- Hmm like what? Wtv u want… bae_

_\- Idiot ; Dunno… a selfie perhaps?_

_\- Of what kind? Like making silly faces or… shirtless?_

_\- We r live David. Plus the shirtless thing? 4 me only u fucker. What u doing anyways?_

_\- Dinner with M. Hey maybe I could get u a twofie whaddaya think?_

_\- Yeah right as if M would ever agree to it!_

_\- He will! Remember when I said he's a major crush on u? Still true_

_\- Oh ffs David for the millionth time he does NOT have a crush on me! You're delusional!_

_\- Just saying_

_\- Sweetie, like I said b4 u have nothing to worry about. M is a mini u and will be breaking girls' hearts all over soon. I absolutely adore him, but I love the original DNA better ;)_

_\- I blush :) Hey aren’t u supposed to be doing stuff for this live thing? How come u still texting me?_

_\- I already did! Shaved a guy's haired back and everything! Gross, I know, but… it was fun!_

_\- Yuck. You've never shaved my back :(_

_\- Oh but I do many other enjoyable things that u love ;) Plus u don't have a_ _hairy back so…_

_\- Touché. Is Tim still with ya?_

_\- Nope, he already left the stage_

_\- And what's going on now? Sure u r gonna be summoned to do smth else in a few_

_\- Million things happening at the same time on the stage rn and this guy's doing some cool trick as we text. Anyway my participation is almost over... just need that selfie thingy and then I'm done_

_\- Hold on babe_

_\- K_

_\- There u have it, twofie as promised. See? Major crush ;)_

_\- Awnnn, owe u a kiss big time… and M too! Thx sweetie :)_

_\- Only a kiss?_

_\- Oh I might have smth else in mind for u… but that’s for another opportunity ;P_

_\- Mysterious, I like it. Sure u don’t wanna say what u have in mind?_

_\- Not saying… but I’ll show u later ;)_

_\- Fuck_

_\- Lol bye babe_

Damn her for making him feel aroused now. His mind wandered back to their vacation at Turks and Caicos last December. It was tricky to get all the gang - his kids, her kids, plus Téa and Tim - together under the radar. Their PR team pulled it off, though. To the general public he was again vacationing with only Téa and the kids.

The resort was relatively big and very private, so they rented different villas for each family, and David and his kids went back and forth between them. Luckily, Gillian and her kids managed to stay away from prying eyes and just enjoyed their short holiday break peacefully.

Well, enjoy was actually an understatement. They all had a blast, especially the kids. He and Gillian couldn't complain either. They certainly made the most of that short break to have some quality alone time. Hoo boy, they sure did.

_Water the clearest shade of blue lapped against the shore, taking its idle time to reach over the sand and pebbles and then recede back into itself. A few boats whizzed by, going far too fast, but no one seemed to mind._

_They were sitting on the shore, comfortable in their lounge chairs, wasting one of those rare days when neither of them had a single obligation._  
  
_David smiled behind the dark sunglasses. She flipped another page of the magazine in her hands. There was an article on keeping skin soft even in the face of sunburn. She glanced over at his tan and then at her pale legs. A twinge of jealousy snapped through her._  
  
_"Is my skin rough when I have a sunburn? Or does it stay soft?" she asked coyly._  
  
_He rolled his head to look at her. "Softer than mine, which is what matters."_  
  
_She flipped another page. "This ad says I need to wear this new perfume. Here." She handed the magazine to him and watched as he flipped open the little sleeve at the end, with the sample of perfume that always smelled a little too harsh. What else would be expected from spraying perfume on paper?_  
  
_He chuckled. "You are bored to death, aren't you?"_  
  
_"Yes. Make me un-bored," she smirked._  
  
_"Is that even a word? Un-bored?"_  
  
_"It is now. If you use a word, then it is a word. Right?"_  
  
_He took a deep breath of the perfume and tossed the magazine back to her. The pages fluttered like a bird with a broken wing. David rolled out of his lounge chair, landing on his knees in front of her. She brushed a strand of hair away from his temple as he rested his chin on her thigh and looked up at her over the rim of his sunglasses._  
  
_"What scent do you wear? The really soft stuff," he asked in a deep voice, his eyes twinkling._  
  
_"Lavender?"_  
  
_"Nope. The other stuff."_  
  
_"Coconut and vanilla?"_   
  
_"That's it." David smiled up at her. "I like that. It makes me want to eat you." She laughed out loud and he blushed, but never looked away from her eyes. After a moment he said thoughtfully, "I guess that had a double meaning."_

 _"I liked it."_  
  
_"Which? The statement or the eating?"_  
  
Surprisingly enough, it was her turn to blush. "Both?"

_His hand slipped under the hem of her thin cotton shorts. His greenish eyes danced merrily over the rim of those dark glasses. The smile was more like a smirk, that of a man who knew just what he could do to her with a simple touch. She slid down in the chair to provide more room for his hand to wander, and he raised one eyebrow._

_"Eager, are we?" he teased._  
  
_"Touch me and find out," she whispered, and he chuckled._  
  
_"You are going to fight me for the upper hand here, aren't you? You aren't going to just be the little shy schoolgirl. You're going to be the tease that comes out when the shy schoolgirl feels feisty."_  
  
_"Something like that," she replied with a lopsided grin. Tease._  
  
_David found the edge of her bikini bottom and moved it aside with one deft motion. Her breathing was suddenly labored. She expected to feel his hand, to feel those nimble fingers trailing over the most intimate parts of her. They couldn't do much more right there on the shore, could they?_  
  
_But of course, David was full of surprises._  
  
_He slipped up between her thighs and untied his board shorts. Before she had time to react, he was pushing the head of his hard cock against her center._  
  
_"David_ _-_ _" she gasped on a startled breath, and then he plunged deep with one thrust._  
_  
"I decided I wasn't in the mood for a tease," he said breathlessly. He pushed his hips hard against her and pulled her down another inch, so that he was buried almost completely. His lips pressed against her throat and gently nipped at her skin. She ground her hips up against him._

_And then he started to move. Carefully, in very small motions, for they were right there on the shore and in full sight of the boats on the water. She sat up in the chair and wrapped her arms around his neck. His cock wasn't as deep as it could be, but it was deep enough to hit all the right places. She kissed him and he laughed against her mouth._

_"Think anyone can tell we're having sex?" he asked breathing heavily._  
  
_"They're probably… oh fuck, yes, right there... wondering," she replied, her own breath labored._  
  
_"I wonder how many times I can make you come before I do," he mused. She played with his hair and buried her face in his shoulder. His cock was touching that one spot inside her, the one that made her whole body go weak and tingly. It wouldn't take much to make her come that way, as long as he didn't stop what he was doing, and she told him so. He answered with a smile and a faster motion of his hips._  
  
_"Do you need more?" he asked. She was so lost in the sensation that he had to ask her twice. She shook her head and looked over his shoulder at another boat zipping past their little spot on the shore. The driver of the boat looked at them oddly and she waved. He waved back with a knowing grin._  
  
_"People can tell," she whispered. "Shit, aahhh, I'm close."_

 _David chuckled, but didn't stop moving. Within minutes she was gasping and clutching the back of his shirt. He whispered encouragement into her ear, told her to come, to just let go right there in front of everyone, to give him what he wanted to feel from her. She came hard enough to stifle a tiny scream against his shoulder. Her wet center throbbed around him in waves of pleasure._  
  
_He slowed down, pushed deeper and brushed her hair back from her face. The sun beat down on her skin and she closed her eyes. "Think we can make you come?" she asked mischievously._  
  
_"Don't you want another one?" he asked, clearly surprised._  
  
_"No. I want to get home so we can do this however we want to do it." His wicked grin said that was what he wanted, too. His thrusts sped up but he was still careful to keep them short, to keep their activities hidden from anyone who might be looking. She was sure they would know exactly what they were doing anyway, but the thrill of trying to hide was much more appealing than just going at it in the open._  
  
_She bucked gently against him and he groaned quietly. She bore down on him, as if she was trying to push him out of her, and he groaned louder. "Fuck!" Within seconds he was spilling inside her. He gasped and bit down on her shoulder. The sharp little pain was like flipping a switch directly attached to her libido. She wanted him even more, with a hunger that demanded they leave this shore and go back to their bed. Right now._  
  
_He pulled away from her and carefully tied up his shorts. She made some adjustments as well. Their clothes were presentable again, but their flushed faces told the whole secret story._  
  
_"How fast can you get us home?" she asked._  
  
_His laughter was shaky and breathless. "Not fast enough!" he answered and raced through the sand in defiance, leaving a stunned and horny Gillian behind._

"Dad. Dad? Dad, hello?!" His son called out, snapping two fingers in front of his face.

"Oh. Sorry, buddy. Got distracted for a minute," he apologized.

His son snorted. "You were thinking about her, weren't you?"

"Who?"

"Gillian!"

David smiled, putting his hands up in surrender. "Busted. But... how can you tell?" He asked curiously.

"Seriously, dad?" His son huffed out with a raised eyebrow. For a fleet second David saw Gillian’s face on his son's. The more time they spent together as a family, the more traits and quirks they picked up from one another. He loved it.

"Yes, c'mon. Work with me here, son. Don't let your old man embarrass himself in public," he pleaded smiling.

"Too late," his son teased. "Seriously, dad, whenever you think of her, or talk about her, or you two are in the same room you have these… goofy looks on your faces. Like some lovesick puppies or something," he explained with a slightly disgusted face.

"We do NOT!" He protested laughing.

"Do too! Dad, you look at her like the sun shines out of her ass!"

"Hey, language," David warned lightly.

"Sorry. But it’s true. And she does the same. Everyone notices it," he said nonchalantly.

David groaned. "Shit. Does your sister notice it too?"

"Yeah! Actually she's the one who notices the most. She’s always nudging me to look. Sorry, dad, but it's hilarious," the boy admitted with a grin.

"So basically we're your laughing target. Good to know we at least keep you guys entertained," he mocked.

"Are you marrying her?" He asked unfazed.

The question came out of left field and caught David slightly by surprise. "Um, I… I don't know. We, uh, we haven't talked about it yet. We're taking things slowly, there's no rush," he answered simply.

And that was his honest answer. They really haven't discussed this subject. Things were so good between them that they simply didn't feel the need to discuss any future plans for the time being. They were just… living the moment, taking things in stride. Committed to make it work. 

Though if he was being completely honest with himself... he was getting restless. They both knew what they had signed up for when they threw caution to the wind and delved into this long distance relationship. It was tricky, but they were managing fine. They had found a rhythm and it seemed to be working so far. But now… now he was beginning to feel restless because he wanted more. So much more. Seeing each other when their schedules allowed, hopping on planes at crazy hours to be together for the weekend was proving to be harder each time. They both longed for each other. He could feel she was getting restless too. Maybe it was time to sit down and discuss future plans after all. 

"But, you do wanna marry her, right?" The boy pressed unintentionally. 

David looked intently into his son's eyes. "Would you guys be okay if we did? Like I said, there's no rush. We won't do anything that you guys are not comfortable with. You are our priorities. You know that, don't you?" The boy just nodded. "So, I ask again. Would it be okay for you?"

He shrugged. "Yeah. I mean, we love you, dad. And we love Gillian. We just want you to be happy. If you don't get married, that’s okay, it's your business. I'm just saying... if you do decide to go ahead with it, we would be fine. It would be really awesome. Gillian is cool," he said smiling. 

David chuckled. "And don't forget beautiful." 

"Yeah, yeah, she’s very pretty," he agreed shyly. 

"Pretty, huh? Should I be worried about competition?" David teased. 

His son frowned. "Competition?" Then it dawned on him what his father meant. "Eeew, dad, no!" 

"Hey, you were the one who used the word pretty," he continued pestering the poor kid. 

"She is, but dude she's like… old," he replied with a scrunched up face. 

"Oh man, don't ever let her hear you say this," he alerted playfully. 

"You know what I mean, dad." 

"I know, buddy, I'm just teasing ya. Thank you. For being honest with me. Gillian and I will talk about it and we'll let you guys know if anything changes. Okay?" 

His son nodded with a smile. 

Up until that moment marriage was not on the menu for them. Their relationship was pretty solid and more serious and committed than it had ever been. Would a piece of paper change anything? He knew he loved her and there was absolutely no one else out there for him. She completed him like no one else ever truly could and he knew, deep in his heart, he wanted to spend the rest of his life with her.

The more he thought about it, the more David felt it would be so right for them. Their journey had been so difficult, with so many twists and turns along the way. And yet, here they were, 22 years later. Together, at last. 

Yes, making it official sounded more and more right in his mind. And his heart. 

Now he just needed to figure out a way to ask her. And, more importantly, make her say yes.


	14. A Magical Night in Town

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nope, your eyes are not playing tricks on you. Yes, this is a new chapter ;) 
> 
> So sorry it took over an year to update. I lost my muse, my mojo, my groove, you name it lol. Next chapter is already in the works, so hopefully it won't take a whole new year to update. 
> 
> Hope you enjoy this new chapter. My dear beta X is on vacay for the holidays so this chapter hasn't been beta'd yet, so apologies in advance for typos or grammar mistakes.
> 
> Kudos and comments are like Christmas gifts to writers, so by all means, don't be shy ;)
> 
> Happy Holidays, y'all :D

**NEW YORK CITY, NY** **  
****May 12, 2015  
**

She took her sweet time to get ready.

First, she indulged herself in a 20-minute bubble bath, with all her favorite salts and oils. That would help her calm her nerves a little bit. It always did the trick anyway. Then why was her stomach still fluttering? _Chill, Gillian, everything will be fine_ , she admonished herself. 

Drying herself off, she then engaged in her usual 'night out' routine: moisturizer, facial cream, make-up, hair, dress. She was not new to this. God, no. She knew the ropes by heart. Then why the fuck her hand was slightly trembling when she applied mascara? _Dammit, woman, calm the fuck down_ , she kept berating herself. 

She blamed it all on him. 

Speaking of, where the hell was him when she needed the most? He had this annoying ability to calm her nerves in times like this. The '96 Emmys and '97 Golden Globes were solid proof of that, to name a few. She loved and hated him for being her Xanax in human form. 

She looked in the mirror to check the final result and flashed a timid, but satisfactory smile. Yes, she did a pretty good job, all things considered. She also congratulated herself for the smart idea of leaving a handful of clothing at his place. The dress she selected was perfect for the occasion. 

"Are you ready?" a voice asked softly by the door. 

Gillian turned away from the mirror to face her interlocutor, who was casually leaned against the door frame of the ensuite, arms crossed in front of the body. 

"Is that a tricky question?" she asked with her typical raised eyebrow and a tight lopsided grin. 

His daughter smiled. "Dude, don’t tell me you’re nervous!" she teased, already knowing how anxious and restless Gillian got when she was about to face big crowds, especially when such crowds involved overexcited fans. Her father was exactly like that, too.

Gillian snorted. "Yeah, that’s one way to put it."

"Then why you’re going?" the girl asked with genuine curiosity.

"I can’t _not_ go, Wes. This is important to your father, and I want…I _need_ to be there for him," she explained. She was nervous, all right, but her need to support him outweighed any other feelings or reservations she might be having about that night.

"Yeah, I know. You’re gonna be fine, though, Gigi. You guys talked this through, right? I mean, you kinda know what to expect, like what you’re gonna face, don’t you?"

"We do. Mostly," she chuckled. "We’re talking about very eager and overexcited fans. You know how quickly things will escalate when they see me there."

"Are you gonna go up on stage?" 

"That’s the plan. I mean, your dad wants me to sing a duet with him. Jesus, me singing in public, how fucked up am I," she shook her head, laughing. It was a nervous laugh and his daughter saw right through her.

"Then don’t go up there. I know he asked, but I’m sure he'll be just as happy to simply have you there supporting him," she pondered.

Gillian sighed. "True. But still… I _have_ to do it. No matter how nervous or anxious I am, this is your father we’re talking about. He acts all cool and collected, but I know him. He’s fucking terrified," she chuckled.

"Oh my God, he totes is!" she agreed, laughing.

"See, he’ll never admit it, but he needs me up there today. I love him too much, sweetie, I can’t let him down," she said sincerely.

His daughter nodded in agreement and smiled all teeth. "I know you do. You wouldn’t subject yourself to this if you didn’t. And he loves you too, you know."

Gillian’s face instantly lit up. "Yup, I do know. That’s why I need to do this."

"Are you marrying him?" she asked nonchalantly, as if it was the most natural and mundane question in the world.

The question should have taken Gillian by surprise. But oddly enough, it didn’t. Mostly because her own daughter had asked that very same question. Repeatedly, in fact. If she didn’t know any better, she would think they were in cahoots with this subject.

"I’m not gonna bullshit you and say it has never crossed my mind, because it wouldn’t be true. But to be honest? I really don’t know, honey. We haven’t discussed marriage yet. I guess it’s just not a big issue for us…at least not right now, you know?"

And that was the truth. Deep inside she knew that would be their fate, sooner or later. Seal the deal. Make it official. She loved him to the moon and back, and if she were to do this one last time, it would certainly be with him, and only him. There was no one else for her, she knew that much.

"Yeah, I get it," the girl agreed, but Gillian couldn't help but notice a tinge of disappointment in her voice.

"Would it change anything for you guys? I mean, if we were to go ahead with it…is it something you guys would be comfortable with? Would it make you happy?" she asked tentatively, testing the waters.

"Are you kidding me? Yes, of course it would!" she squealed. "Dude, this is something Mills and I always talk about, how cool it would be if you guys got married and all. I love weddings and, like, you would get to move in here and then we wou–"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, slow down right there, sweetie," Gillian cut her off playfully. "Wedding?? Moving in?? Your father and I haven’t even discussed this yet. He hasn’t even proposed, for fuck’s sake!" she uttered, laughing.

His daughter giggled. "I know, I know, but you know what I mean. You don’t have to throw like a big affair or anything, just a small, private ceremony will do."

Gillian eyed her suspiciously. "Hmmm…any excuse to go shopping for a new dress, huh?" she teased.

"Damn, and here I was thinking I was being all smart and shit," she joked. "Seriously, though. I know you love London, and you probably don’t feel like uprooting the boys all the sudden but…you see yourself moving back here at some point, right? Like, if you and dad get married, you can’t keep this long distance as you do now. It's crazy." 

"Of course not. But honey," she sat down and patted the bed as an invitation for his daughter to join her, "listen to me carefully, okay? Much as I'd love to move in back here, this is not as easy as you'd think. You're right, I do have the boys to consider, for one. They have a life there, a routine, friends, family. I can't just uproot them on a whim without planning it ahead. If your father and I get married, I will move in, be certain of this. But these things take time, and planning, and a bunch of other aspects that I won't bore you to death with explaining," she chuckled. 

The girl pouted for effect and Gillian smiled at how much she looked like David. She had become a beautiful and smart young girl. "I get it, Gigi. Believe me, I do. But I have to say… you'd make dad the happiest man on Earth if you said yes and came back home with the whole gang," she said wholeheartedly. 

"I know. Let's see how things will progress, okay? First your father and I have to discuss this. Aaaand," she grinned and stood up, "well, he actually has to _ask_ me first!" 

"Oh, I'm sure dad won't disappoint in that department. I mean, dude, he's such a romantic sap! Plus, you're his bae, so hands down this will be the most romantic proposal you've ever gotten in your life," she said, proudly. 

Gillian laughed out loud and pulled the girl in for a hug. "You guys are something else, you know that?" She then turned serious again and looked intently into the girl's sparkling blue eyes. "Thank you, sweetie. For all your support. You have no idea how happy it makes me feel. After all your father and I have been through," her eyes were suddenly watery and her voice faltered. Sensing she was getting emotional, his daughter smiled and squeezed her hand for encouragement. She cleared her throat and continued. "After everything we've been through, the fact that I'm now able to fully and unconditionally love him the way he deserves, and having your constant support and encouragement to do so…I just…I can't thank you guys enough." 

"We love you, Gigi. All we want is for you guys to be happy. You both deserve it. Plus, it doesn't hurt that you're the coolest stepmom we could've ever asked for," she grinned. 

Gillian groaned. "Ugh, stepmother. That’s too Cindefuckingrella for my taste, honey. Just stick to Gigi and we'll be fine." 

His daughter chuckled and then hugged her one more time. "Love ya. And good luck tonight. You'll be awesome." 

"Love you too, sweetie. Thank you again," she said affectionately and then turned to the mirror for one final check, before finally leaving to her destination.  
 

**********************************************  
 

The night was going better than he expected. The place was packed, but not overly crowded; the audience was pleasant, vibrant and engaged; the sound was flowing smoothly; the band was in total sync, and the timing with the singer couldn't get any better. Well, it could, actually, but he was working on that. For his first official gig after the album was released, he was doing fairly good, he had to admit it. All in all, it was an almost perfect night. Almost. One thing - or rather, a person - was missing. 

Her. 

She promised she would be there. When he first pitched the idea about the duet, she laughed out loud, as if it was one big fat joke. A few seconds later, when all he registered on his beautiful face was a slightly embarrassed grin, she realized he was being serious. Well, as serious as one could be at that kind of invitation. Then she asked the inevitable "Are you serious?", he nodded, and to his absolutely glee she finally conceded and said yes. And Gillian was not one to back down on a promise. 

He had just finished the first half of the show and she was yet to make an appearance. No confirmation from backstage had reached his earpiece so far. _Maybe she got stuck in traffic_ , he thought. He knew Saturday night traffic in NY could be a bitch sometimes. But then again, controlling to her schedule and savvy as Gillian was, he figured she would leave his place with enough time. _What if she chickened out?_ he asked himself. Nah. Much as he knew how nervous and anxious she must be feeling, he was equally certain she would never leave him out to dry. 

The Cutting Room wasn't a big venue and it was a bit too warm for his liking. With all the movement on stage and the lights bathing them, he was all sweaty and chugging water down like a camel in the desert. So when the band announced their first break, David left the stage quickly and made a beeline to the men's room. After emptying out his screaming bladder, he splashed some cold water on his face to try and look a little more presentable for when she saw him. 

Any nagging feeling about her absence on the back of his mind was immediately put to rest the minute he set foot outside the men's room. There, in the middle of the green room, talking animatedly to other members of the band, was Gillian. 

Their eyes locked and she flashed him a timid smirk. His stupid happy grin matched hers. Seeing him coming back and heading their way, the guys automatically parted and David walked towards her like Moses through the Red Sea. 

"Hey, you came," he greeted, lightly hugging her. He was all sweaty and she smelled so good and…fresh. He didn't want to ruin her looks. 

"I said I would," she replied, smiling. "Traffic held us back a little bit. And I left the house before scheduled, mind you…" 

"Well, that's NY for ya," he joked. "It doesn't matter. The important thing is...you're here. Thank you, sweetheart," he whispered, lowering his voice so the others couldn't hear him. Not that they had anything to hide from the people in the room. They all knew about them. It's just that they have always been a little too protective of their relationship. And one could never be too careful. 

"There's nowhere else I'd rather be tonight," she whispered back. "Now be honest…you thought I would bail on you, didn't  you." 

He chuckled. "Not gonna lie. The thought has crossed my mind. But I also know you're not one to back down on a promise, so…I knew you'd come," he said, grinning smugly. "Anyway… are you ready?" he asked, keenly aware of her feelings. 

"Fuck, no," she laughed. "I had no time to prepare, so I'll just let my instincts kick in and take control." 

He nodded. "I'm sure it'll be fine. Hey, it's me you're singing with. Not Sinatra, so…just relax and have fun," he added reassuringly. She smiled and placed a soft kiss on his cheek. 

"Well, at least I learned the lyrics…that's one hell of an improvement," she quipped. 

He was about to pull a prank on her saying the band had decided to change the song to Lynyrd Skynyrd's _Free Bird_ , when Nate, the band's guitarist, tapped lightly on his shoulder. 

"David, two minutes," Nate informed him. "We'll cue you in with the X-Files theme song, k?" 

David nodded. "Okay, I'll be right in." He then turned his attention back to Gillian. "So…" 

"So…" she giggled nervously. "Guess this is it." 

He rubbed his hands gently down her arms to calm her nerves. It usually did the trick. 

"See you up there. Break a leg," he deadpanned, and she spat his arm playfully. He then scanned the room quickly, and assuring the remaining people in the room weren't paying them any attention, he planted a soft kiss on her lips and then left. 

Gillian had no idea what possessed her that night. Maybe it was the glee atmosphere. Or the good energy coming off of the stage and the audience. Or maybe it was just the happiness and joy she could see and feel on his face and in his voice. When she heard her cue, she stepped up on stage, and after listening to the stage manager's instructions to head to the microphone on the opposite side, it was as though time had just slowed down. High on her love and pride for him, she walked those few steps confidently, and next thing she knew, she had stopped short in front of him, whispered 'Hi,' and ever-so-naturally planted a soft kiss on his lips. Her heart was pounding furiously inside her chest, but oddly enough a sense of calmness washed over her. She did it. She fucking did it. 

When their duet was over, it was David's turn to show his love and appreciation for her by kissing her this time. They were aware of how their behavior on stage would look like the next day. Judging by the reaction of the audience alone, the media having a field day was a no-brainer. They just didn't care. Two years after the weekend of Paley and NYCC, they had let their guards down again. It was a good opportunity to test the waters, and they both knew it. 

Gillian ended up on stage again for the encore, now much more relaxed and with a tambourine in tow. Accompanied by Madeleine Martin, and David's contagious energy and joy, she played and danced her ass off. 

The rest of the night went by uneventful. She waited for him in the green room, chit chatting with the band, as well as Brad, his record label manager. She couldn't stand the man for the life of her, but she also knew how important it was to David that they got along, so she put on an extra effort to make that happen, especially that night. 

At some point, she helped David out with some CD signings for fans. They were joined at the hip as they made the rounds in the room, talking to different groups of people. Protective - if not a little possessive - as he has always been of her, he barely left her alone. The room was loud with people chatting, so every now and then David would lean down to whisper in her ear or to hear what she had to say. Feeling bold and careless, they exchanged a few quick pecks, too. 

If there was one word to describe that night for them, it would be…magical.

********************************************  
  
He found her in his large bed, wearing his beat down Knicks t-shirt and black lacy panties, looking sexy as hell with no make-up on, cute glasses perched on her face and reading a rough version of Bucky F*cking Dent, his new soon-to-be-released novel. 

"Hey, you're finally home. What took you so long?" She asked, removing the glasses and closing the book. 

He climbed over the bed and gave her a peck. "Got held hostage on the fan front," he explained. "There was still a few CDs left to sign, though I really appreciated your help speeding things up before you left. Maybe we should start paying you for this," he deadpanned. 

"I'd do it for free, babe," she said in a husk, sexy tone, and then laughed. 

"Oooh, hold that voice, and just gimme five for a quick shower," he asked playfully. She just smiled. 

True to his words, he was back in the bedroom five minutes later smelling soapy fresh, his damp hair spiked in different directions. He hopped on the bed, fluffed his pillows, got settled and within seconds she was comfortably nested in his arms. 

She pressed her nose to the crook of his neck and sniffed him sharply. "Hmm, this is how I like my David," she said in a raspy tone, but her gesture and tone combined were enough to send tiny waves of electric shock directly into his groin. 

"Have I already told you how amazing you were tonight?" he asked, nuzzling her temper. 

She snorted. "Oh my God, I couldn't be more out of tune if I tried. I sucked so bad, those poor people!" 

He huffed out a laugh. "Fuck the singing. You shaking your ass with that tambourine in hand?" he playfully grabbed her behind for emphasis. "I swear, woman, it took me every ounce of willpower to refrain from jumping your bones right there and then." 

"Oh, you've got to be fucking kidding me!" she laughed. 

"Nope," he replied in mock seriousness. 

She raised an eyebrow. "Are you honestly telling me that my little dancing act turned you on?" 

"Hoo boy, you have no idea," he said, nibbling her earlobe. 

"Do you think I went too far kissing you on stage?" she asked out of left field and the concern in her voice sparked his attention. 

"What? No, of course not," he reassured her. To be honest, he couldn't care less. He was still on cloud nine over the whole thing. "Why are you asking me this?" 

She shrugged. "I don't know, I just...I guess I'm worried about what the press is gonna say about it. And I know you're scheduled for interviews tomorrow and I don't want to put…" 

He cut her off. "Fuck the press, I don't give a shit." 

"David, it's not that simple, and you know it," she reminded him. 

He sighed and then tilted her head up to look into her eyes. "Gillian, listen to me. You have no idea how happy you made me tonight. I know it was hard for you to be up there with me... how much you struggled with your anxiety and the effort you made to calm your nerves. And you did it... for me. So, forgive me when I say 'fuck the press'. I know this will be brought up eventually, but I honestly don't give two shits about it. It was a magical night for me, for us, and I won't let anyone make it any less than it was and ruin it…okay?" 

She nodded, her eyes all welled up. "Thank you, sweetie. It was very special for me, too." 

"Hey, I'm the one who should be thanking you." 

She smiled. "You don't need to thank me, you silly." 

"Then let me just show you how much I appreciated it," he said in a lower voice as he leaned down and claimed her lips. 

His lightly stubbled cheek brushed against her soft skin as he trailed down her neck, until his eager mouth landed on her left breast. He suckled on it, biting it down gently, teasingly, while his other hand took charge of her other breast, rubbing her nipple under his thumb. Yes, he was most definitely a breast man. 

A guttural moan escaped her lips. "Oh. Hmm...this is…so good, babe." He increased the pressure on both his lips and fingers, feeling her breathing getting more and more charged by his continuous stimulation. 

He lifted his gaze from her breasts to her eyes. “I love how you are already panting and breathing raggedly. Bet you are already wet and welcoming for me. Aren't you?” He teased, sweeping a possessive hand from the valley between her breasts to the vee at the junction of her legs, watching the shiver that followed his palm. 

She was. It didn't take much with him, it's always been that way. He's always made her feel like the sexiest woman in the world, and just the way he said it to her made her even hotter for him. 

His hand continued to trail down her middle, between her breasts, across her belly, and lower until his hand hovered just above her mound. His mouth moved close to her left breast again, just above her taut nipple, so close she could feel his warm breath. Her hips bucked and she arched toward his mouth again, unable to stop herself, and a soft little pleading moan escaped against her wishes. 

She moistened her lips with the tip of her tongue under the heat of his gaze. His eyes went from desire to lust, but there was something else there. Something far stronger and undeniable. 

Love. 

She’d often claimed she belonged to no man. But at that very moment there was no denying she was wholly his. 

David smiled, the smile so tender she could barely breathe as he bent his head to brush a series of light kisses around her breast. Up over the swelling curve, down along the side, underneath and then up the other side. Worshiping her. Claiming her. 

He suckled harder and she cried out as fire streaked through her body, from her breast straight to her center. She nearly had an orgasm just from his mouth. 

He took his time, savoring the feast of her breasts. There was no other word for it. He savored while she gasped and buried her fingers in his hair to hold him to her. Her body felt feverish. Desperate. His hands were everywhere, kneading her breasts, tugging at her nipple, sliding down to cup her sex possessively. He added his tongue and teeth until she began pleading with him.  

“David, please...” 

He lifted his head. “Oh, but sweetheart, I've only just started," he pleaded with those dark green puppy eyes of his. She might die of a heart attack. Or heatstroke. Or another mini orgasm that came out of nowhere, but he could convince her of anything when he looked at her like that. Even another bout of The X-Files, which they would be back to filming soon. 

His mouth left her breast and moved down her rib cage to her tummy. She squirmed a little, her breathing becoming more ragged. A trail of kisses led down to her hip, first one, and then the other. He kissed her center and the breath left her lungs. He smoothed his hands over first one thigh, and then the other, his mouth following. He pressed kisses to her legs and down to her feet. He lifted her legs and wrapped them around him as he moved up and into her, using his body to open her legs for him. 

Her sex throbbed. Hot blood rushed through her veins, calling to him. And then his mouth was there. Gentle. Not ravenous. Not crazy. Gentle. Light almost. Driving her crazy. He sipped at her as he might at the finest wine. He used his tongue in a languid exploration of her body. An unhurried claiming. She thought she might go out of her mind. The man was truly gifted. 

Her body shuddered with anticipation at that first touch of his mouth, but then settled into a joyous, easy bliss. But he didn’t pick up the pace. He didn’t stop. He just kept on, using his mouth and fingers so that it became torturous. Glorious but torturous. Her hips bucked against his mouth, ground deep, trying to reach that explosive end, but his tongue circled her clit, flicked hard so that she gasped, reached, and then it was gone. 

She caught his hair in both fists to tug him closer. “David!” She could only gasp his name. He really was driving her mad. He stabbed his tongue deep and used his thumb on her clit. She came close. So close. Then it was gone and he was devouring her as if she were a prisoner's last meal. Before she could settle into that, his teeth scraped and his mouth suckled and she screamed and begged. 

“David, shit! Please, I need you to… now,” her voice said it all. Ragged pants. Gasps. She could barely plead with him, unable to find enough air. 

"Your wish is my command," he said, smiling smugly. Cocky son of a bitch. 

No sooner had he said that than he was up and over her. Blanketing her with his weight, he caught her legs on his arms, planted his hands on the mattress and entered her. Slowly. Leisurely. She gasped and he groaned. "Fuck, you feel so good, babe. So good." 

Soon he found their usual rhythm and sped up, all the while staring down into her face as if she were the most exquisite thing he’d ever seen. She was, to him. He was a lucky son of a bitch and he knew it. 

He didn’t stop moving, taking her while her body squeezed and strangled and pulsed, scorching hot around his cock. Already, the first orgasm was building into a second, not flowing easily, but building sharply. So hot. On fire. He leaned his weight into her, catching her bottom in his hands and urging her hips to meet his harder. Stronger. Deeper. And then another wave took her. 

"Oh fuck, David!" She screamed his name, clutching his shoulders hard as he kept going, surging faster into her. Not stopping. Not allowing her to catch her breath. Already the third wave was building. Higher. Stronger. Coiling so tight she feared she might not hold herself together when it came. 

She felt him swelling and stretching her even more, if that was at all possible. He had watched her through two orgasms, now he took her mouth hotly, on fire. Then his face was buried in her neck and she felt his teeth bite down over her pulse. That erotic sting sent her careening over the edge, taking him with her. He thrust several times and then buried himself deep, staying still, his mouth still on her neck, as he found his release.

Her arms went around him and she held him to her. Strangely, she could hear their hearts beating in perfect mad synchronization. It was bliss in its purest form. 

Across the bed the two bodies sprawled, each covered with a glow of sweet sweat. His leg was atop hers while her hand softly and lazily stroked his chest. The moonlight came through the window, the curtains casting contour shadows across the curves of their bodies. Bedding was strewn on and off of the bed and the sweet scent of sexual musk was heavy. 

“Water, sweetheart?” he asked, his voice like gravel. 

“Yes, but only if you don’t have to move.” 

He chuckled. “Well that’s not going to work." He turned his head to look at her. A small curl of blond hair was glued to her freckled cheek. The red blush on her face and upper chest that she gets at orgasm was slowly fading. “You are so beautiful,” he added, gently stroking her face, and listened as her breathing returned to its normal softness. 

She smiled contently. "Maybe I should dance for you more often," she joked. 

"Maybe you should marry me," he replied. 

She snorted. "Sure, where do I sign?" It took her a few seconds to realize he remained quiet and didn't mirror her reaction. She looked up at him. His features were impassive. "Oh my God...you're serious," she stated. He just shrugged. "David…where's that coming from?" 

"I don't know, I guess I…I just feel…" For an English major and successful writer he was having trouble finding the right words. He let out a long sigh before continuing. "I feel the time has come...for us, you know? I mean, we're doing this dance for so long…we've been through so much…I think it's time I made an honest woman out of yourself," he said jokingly to try and defuse his own tension. She slapped his chest playfully, but remained quiet, her brows furrowed in thought. "So...what do you think?" His question was loaded with apprehension and curiosity. 

"Are you proposing?" She asked suspiciously. 

"Would you say yes?" 

"Hmm…I don't know…" she replied, vaguely. 

"You don't know," he parroted her. 

"Guess I'm a little... disappointed, that's all." She was just pulling his leg and would keep taunting him a little longer had she not felt him tense beside her. His muscles were taut and his jaw was clenched. 

"Disappointed? I see," he let out, and she could feel the frustration and complete defeat in his voice. 

She couldn't keep the charade any longer. "Well, you see, Wes told me I would get the most romantic proposal I've ever had. And David... post-sex proposal doesn't sound very romantic, does it," she said, and then chuckled at his predicament. 

He let out a breath he didn't know he was holding. "You're one wicked, evil woman, Gillian Anderson," he grinned, his body back to a relaxed state. 

"Sorry, sweetie, you make it too easy." 

"Guilty as charged. So... Westy actually said that, huh?" 

She nodded. "Yup. She did. She brought it up earlier today, actually." 

"Hmm...that's interesting." 

"Why?" 

"Coincidentally Miller asked me the same thing a while back," he explained. 

Her brows raised. "He did, huh? Well, that's no coincidence, my friend. Our kids are in cahoots with this," she offered. "Piper has asked me the same question....repeatedly." 

David chuckled. "Those sneaky brats. What about the boys?" 

"They're too young to comprehend the implications, but give them a couple of years and we'll get an earful. Right now they're settled with 'when are we seeing daddy David again, mommy?' She joked. 

"'Daddy David'?" He uttered in a pleasant surprise. 

"Oh, didn't I tell you?" She asked and he shook his head. "Well, it started after your last visit. Oscar coined it and then Felix just followed suit. You mean the world to them," she said softly. 

He was glowing at the welcoming revelation. "I love them like they're my own. You know that, right? 

She felt her heart swelling and her throat constricting, tears rapidly pooling behind her eyes. Guilt suddenly crept in. "I know, sweetie. I know," she simply agreed. 

His hand moved to her cheek, softly caressing her. He kissed one eye, then the other, her aquiline nose, before capturing her lips in the softest of kisses. It was meant to be a sweet, innocent caress, but soon her body started to respond, tingling all over, and so did his. 

At the crack of dawn they finally succumbed to sleep, their bodies satiated with their love making, and their hearts full of love and hopeful promises.


End file.
